


Heir of Yonkou

by dawnlight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Son, Alpha/Omega, Ancient Weapon One Piece, F/M, Luffy is part of Akagami Kaizoku, M/M, Marine Portgas D. Ace, New World (One Piece), Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Verse, Yonkou Heir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: There are three types of gender, human, non-human, and rare dynamics including Conqueror Alphas. There's rumor of fourth gender, which is so rare they're also came up with another name, Ancient Weapons.Gol. D. Roger identified as one. So did Luffy.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 65
Kudos: 222





	1. The Bearer of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> There are aspects I love from A/O dynamic, but not everything of them. But my favorite is how Omega is special and I hope this writing reflected on how I truly admire Omega.
> 
> Underage because Luffy is sixteen

_\---Eustass Kid POV---_

The New World was full of shit. He never had this close call to Grim Reaper just by staying on the ocean. The young Alpha titled his head, staring off to the calm water after they escaped hell. He wished they found an island of sorts so the crews could at least breathe.

"Kid, look!"

They found shipwreck nearby and he wondered whether it was from meteor rain, giant ice hails or hundreds of fucking whale suddenly going to surface. When they were close, it was actually the remains of a marine ship, "Get the Scavenger Division there." He continued to supervise, watching the dead bodies of people in uniform. "Tsk, what a waste of life."

"I agree."

He snapped to see a figure standing by the figurehead of his ship. **_A child?_ ** He stared at the little boy half his size wearing a red shirt, blue pants and straw hat. "Who the fuck are you?!" 

The boy turned and surprisingly smiled radiantly, "Me? I'm Luffy. It's nice to meet you." and suddenly the air turned heavy. Kid's eyes widened in shock at such intimidation, which left some of his crews dropped into unconsciousness. Even he staggered a bit but he held his ground. He ain't go to fucking New World just to cower to some little shit! He called in the Punk Rotten into his left arm, forming into a giant hand made of weapons and metals. He was an Alpha, he would not kneel-

**"Stop it, Luffy."**

Kid froze.

Out of nowhere, he saw a gigantic ship under the Akagami Flag, one of Yonkou in the New World. The one he aimed to defeat. How the ship could just be here and nobody saw it coming? And much to put into horror, said Yonkou landed next to Luffy and looked directly into Kid's eyes, an Alpha stronger than him and it gave Kid goosebumps. "Don't you have enough fun for the day?" The sentence was added to the little boy in a firm tone.

Luffy pouted and the heavy air cleared, "fine!" and with not so much as good-bye, Luffy jumped off from the ship and now Kid was left in awkward silence with Akagami no Shanks.

"Is this your first day in New World?" the Yonkou suddenly spoke and Killer yelped a stuttering reply. Kid gritted his teeth.

"Oh, that's interesting." Shanks grinned, which is actually scarier than _his_ stoic face, "then, I apologize for my son's rudeness." everyone now dreaded as Shanks did a short monologue of how Luffy is just a brat but also a cute brat nonetheless. "Today, I saved your life. I hope you remember that next time we crossed our path." The threat is calm, almost playful but if Kid is a lesser man, he would be pissing himself right now. "Well, we have to go before my little demon changes his mind. Excuse us." and as soon as the Yonkou left his ship, they left alone with the shipwreck.

"DAMN!" Kid shouted angrily. "Saving life, my ass! BULLSHIT! I'm not gonna buy that!"

"Kid, it's probably best not to vent." Killer tried to calm him.

"SHUT UP!" He spat at his first-mate. "I want to know every information about this Luffy-guy. Did he have a bounty? I never heard any news about him!"

"That's probably because he's from New World. There's so little information about pirates in New World, especially the rank straight under Yonkou. But I heard rumors, most of the high rank crews have bounties over 500 millions berries." Heat said in concern.

Wave returned with the scavenger team and listed everything they raid from the ship, "We also bring in a survivor."

Kid just exploded, "WHY.THE.HELL.I.WANNA.SAVE.A.FUCKING.NAVY?! THROW HIM OFF!"

"Wait, if he is surviving the attack, maybe he knew something about Akagami." Killer reasoned. "We can interrogate him."

That actually made sense. Kid watched the shirtless guy in black hair and red necklace. He kicked the face, "oi, bastard, wake up."

It needed a few kick before the Navy gasped and screamed in despair, "PLEASE GO HOME, LUFFYYYYY~~~!"

In annoyance, Kid kicked the Navy again into unconsciousness.

Everyone had their eyes popped, "WHY YOU KNOCKED HIM UP AGAIN, CAPTAIN?!"

Kid huffed. "He surprised me."

*

"So Luffy is your little brother?"

Kid watched as Killer interrogated the now tied Navy. It was a young man, probably just fresh out of academy and Kid was actually surprised they placed a newbie in the New World post.

The navy nodded, "Yeah. At the age of ten, he ran away from our home and so I joined the Navy to find out his whereabouts. He's not in either Blues, nor in Paradise, I'm really devastated but a month ago I'm transferred to G5 and I found out about him being part of the Yonko crew." tears swelled on the teenager's face, "what to do? I thought he’d at least become a marine like Grandpa's dream. Luffy~ Luffy, please go homeeeee~~~!"

Kid scrunched his face in disgust. "I think I hear enough, throw him off." he tried not to gag at such cowardice.

"Now wait a minute, Kid. We gained nothing yet!" Killer sighed, "anyway, what's your name?"

The young man pouted and Kid could see the reflection of Luffy's displeased look. _As expected from siblings_ , he thought. "What's the use knowing my name? You're gonna kill me anyway."

"Maybe if you tell us what do you know about Luffy and his affiliation to Akagami Pirates, we'll spare your life." Killer shrugs.

Realization struck in the Navy's eyes, "w-what did I know... well since I'm new here and I didn't really focus on everyone but Luffy, so I'm afraid I'm kinda useless. Besides, I slept during briefing about Yonkou, I'm not interested in them-"

"ENOUGH!" Kid roared. Damn he had enough of this stupidity! "I'll give you one last chance, tell me about Akagami Pirates before I'll kill you!"

**BANG!**

The sound of cannonball explosion startled everyone on the ship. Kid glanced at the direction of the sound and his eyes widened.

.

"Gezz, we have to stop giving you free ship, Vice Admiral Ace." out of nowhere, a voice called out.

_Vice Admiral?_

"Commander Deuce." There's a calm and eerie tone coming from the tied Navy, "You always ruined the fun." and the young man slowly turned into fire, burning the rope in the process.

Before he managed to recover from the shock, they were surrounded by a fleet of Marine battleship, “What the fuck-?!” Kid shouted.

“Is there any progress with the Straw Hat Operation?” Commander Deuce asked.

The teenage Vice Admiral stood tall in front of Kid, "Well, I managed to slip a vivre card on him this time, so I'll know his next destination. Ah!" Ace squealed in delight when he found a hat along the raided scraps, before turning at Kid, "anyway, nice chat, Eustass Kid and friends. Sadly I have to leave now. Welcome to New World."

Before anyone reacted, Ace jumped off to a Marine Battleship, where a navy officer put a robe to his back. 

"What do we do to the pirate?" Deuce asked.

"Let them go." Ace smiled darkly as he pulled out a ripped vivre card with Luffy’s name on it. "I bet for these pirates, ignorance is the worst form of humiliation."

_\---Luffy POV---_

**_‘There, another one arrived.’_ **

Luffy stood in front of water, he looked around in curiosity, “where? I didn’t see any ship.”

**_‘It’s not the usual ship, Luffy-kun. It stay submerged just beneath the surface’_ **

“Heeeh, a submarine then? That’s actually pretty cool.” the dark haired teen titled his head, “should we say hi to them?” he grinned at the Sea King below his feet, the one who gave him ‘ride’ on his way to find Shanks. Saimaru, he called it, his first sea-monster friends. The crocodile head serpent raised its head up and stared at Luffy judgingly, 

**_‘Aren’t you just getting scolded for attacking your brother?’_ **

“Eeeh, we’re just having fun!” Luffy scowled at Saimaru, “he didn’t even bring the battleship or a whole legion to face me. That’s so annoying!” 

_‘ **Still he is a Navy and Shanks didn’t like you dealing with any Navy right now.’** _ the Sea King traveled through the Calm Belt and Luffy heard greetings from beneath the surface. There’s this one sea monster flirting with Saimaru and Luffy chuckled. Despite her humongous size, there are a lot of bigger sea monsters in Calm Belt.

“I’m too young for a pirate debut. What a bullshit!” Luffy sat and wrapped his stretchy hand around Saimaru’s neck, “I wish he choked on his wine, that old pervert!” 

“Oi, I heard that, brat!” Behind them, Shank stood on the figurehead of his ship, holding a wine bottle. “Your 16th birthday is in six months, Luffy, be patient.”

“Said the guy who used a little boy to cross the Calm Belt.” Luffy gritted his teeth, “I hate you, oldman! Why we’re not going to Elbaf?!”

Shanks hiccuped again, “because I wanna see Makino-chan? Gezz, you need to calm down, Luffy. Here have some wine.” he tossed Luffy the bottle and the boy glared at Shanks before downed it-

Only to burst the burning liquor out. “Urgh, it’s not tasty!”

“BWAHAHAHA! See!?” the bottle was thrown back and hit Shanks’s head. “You’re still a child! BWAHAHAHA!!”

“Damn!” Luffy wiped his mouth with anger, “I’m gonna beat him someday!”

Saimaru chuckled dryly.

.

“Luffy!” 

There’s a perk to be the one who was raised by Makino. As soon as the ship landed and Luffy entered the Party’s Bar, Makino rushed at him and hugged him dearly. He can’t help but smile at the warmth and hug back his previous caretaker. “I’m home, Makino-san.”

He noticed Shanks entering the bar, so Luffy smirked because he got the first hug from Makino. **_Who’s laughing now?_ **

Shanks raised eyebrows at him. **_Oh, it’s on_ **.

*

Six month passed in excitement. Shanks stayed in Foosha Village to what Luffy called ‘courting Makino’ despite them doing it very subtly. Shanks didn’t want to get kicked out by villagers because obviously Makino was the village’s sweetheart and nobody really appreciated a dangerous pirate wooing her.

As for Luffy, he returned to Dadan’s house and after a few hits on the head, Dadan hugged him. “How dare you make me worried sick like that?!” She snapped. Luffy explained that he joined Shanks’ Pirate Crew, before he started his own pirate ship. He also told Dadan he met Ace and how Ace became Vice Admiral in his fifth year in Marine. 

“Thank God, I’m also worried about him. He literally stole a boat just to chase you, Luffy! You’re such an ungrateful brat!” Another hit decorated Luffy’s face.

During his stay, Luffy visited the treehouse, Gray Terminal, and regularly came to Sabo’s resting place to tell his oldest brother about his journey with Shanks. Becoming friends with Yowahoshi, Having Surume as a pet, sparring with Giants at Little Garden and eating a lot of chocolate when he’s on a shopping mission to Totto Land.

“I am also stronger now.” Luffy smiled at the mound, “I’m not a crybaby anymore.”

On the night of his birthday, they had his birthday party at Makino’s bar, and Luffy shouted out his only wish, “I’m gonna be Pirate King!” which met with cheer from everyone.

“Come on, let’s toast to Luffy!” Yasopp raised his glass, “To our little baby boy!”

“HEY!” Luffy snapped. “I’m not-”

Suddenly the room was spinning. Luffy couldn’t move, couldn’t even breath. His body became hot and hotter and he could only watch as he fell face-first to the floor.

_What happened?_

_\---Shanks POV---_

Shanks had his suspicion.

As the part of Gol D. Roger crew, he knew what most people didn’t about his captain. He learned about another dynamic aside from Alpha, the rarest on the world and the only one identified as it was the Pirate King. Roger said it was Omega, a whisperer to Sea King. A bearer of destruction, or as the World Government called, Ancient Weapon. Due to it’s similar power to Alpha, an Omega is often mistaken as Conquering Alpha. 

But Luffy possessed the same unique ability as Roger, to be able talking to the Sea King, and even taming the Kraken when they visited Fishman Island. There’s another concern about omega traits in his late Captain, including _three-days-in-hell_ every month. For three days, Roger would torture the Alphas in the ship by doing nothing. He recalled (because he wasn’t even of age for second gender reveal) everytime Roger was around, even Rayleigh would growl at their captain and stayed away. The only one who wasn’t affected was Oden.

Shanks watched Luffy who was shivering in bed, whimpering and whining while Makino stayed by the boy’s side. He wished he knew more about Omega so he could help Luffy because it’s useless to rely on a distant memory. Shanks entered the room to ask how Luffy was doing, right when he sniffed it.

It’s a sweet, sickening smell of candy. It’s thick and inviting and Shanks cleared his throat in realization. Damn, so this was the Alpha’s Hell. To put it simply, the scent of Omega is like a meat on display. It could be sniffed, It could be seen, but to get close to it, the Alpha had to face the consequence. It wasn’t something easy to just grab and go, because the meat would bite you back. 

“Makino.” He murmured, “He would be in fever for the next three days.”

“How do you know?” Makino turned at him.

Shanks smiled gently, “I just do. Please take care of him and make sure nobody entered his room, OK?”

“Why?”

Shanks didn’t reply. He just excused himself and shared this news to Benn Beckman.

“He can’t sail alone as Omega.” Beckmann said sternly. Shanks patted the man on the shoulder, and he could hear the alpha in him growling in agreement, the urge to protect was so high right now it started driving him crazy. He could imagine Rayleigh position right now, to be a very strong Alpha and suffered **_this hell_ ** on the ship, every fucking month.

“I know, I will talk about it with him. Meanwhile we have to prepare his own room on the ship.”

“He wouldn’t like it. Big fat chance, he will run away.”

Shanks laughed, “yeah, that’s actually what I think too, but I hope at least he listened to my explanation and decided what was the best for him.”

*


	2. The Warlords of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's strange, huh?" Rosinante smiled at him, "Trafalgar Law, one of the Warlords of the Sea."  
> It is indeed strange, to start a career as a pirate yet he was strolling in Marineford to join the Warlords Meeting with Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. This is the first time he joined, since he was the newest Shichibukai. He heard for the last two years, there are new people gaining their place as Warlords. "Have you met the new Warlords? I think there are nine of them." He only read about them on the news.  
> "Ten, with you." Rosinante said thoughtfully, "added with Jinbei, that'll be eleven."  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superhuman - Strongest Human Race, equal to Conqueror Alpha, for example Shirohige and Big Mom  
> Family of D - The oldest and strongest Conqueror Alpha Family
> 
> There are other forms of A/B/O in non-human, such as Mink Tribe but not as intense.
> 
> Everyone aside Luffy are in their canon age.

_\---Law POV---_

**Ironic.**

Law walked side by side to Commander Rosinante, or more familiar as Cora-san. After the incident in North Blue, where he had to run away with the thought Cora-san was dead and he grew up with Sachi, Penguin and Bepo to build their own pirate ship, two years ago he met with Commander Rosinante who completely forgot about him. **That sucks.**

He felt being played by fate, to carry the will of Cora-san yet the man survived. Either Doflamingo was bad at killing people or _someone_ didn't want Cora-san dead, Law was relieved to meet the man again. 

"It's strange, huh?" Rosinante smiled at him, "Trafalgar Law, one of the Warlords of the Sea."

It is indeed strange, to start a career as a pirate yet he was strolling in Marineford to join the Warlords Meeting with Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. This is the first time he joined, since he was the newest Shichibukai. He heard for the last two years, there are new people gaining their place as Warlords. "Have you met the new Warlords? I think there are nine of them." He only read about them on the news.

"Ten, with you." Rosinante said thoughtfully, "added with Jinbei, that'll be eleven."

"What do you think of them?" He glanced at Rosinante. He repeated the name in his head, trying to stop holding onto the past. _At least he is alive_. That was enough for Law.

"Hmm, personally, I like how most of them aren't pirates. That's actually a better achievement since, well, Black Beard incident. It's not like I hate Pirate. I am not also fond of them. But don't be offended. I think you made the right choice for joining The Warlords rank." the very tall man chuckled again, before he slipped.

Law smiled. _Cora-san, you’re hardly changed._

\---

He was quite early when he entered the meeting room. Sakazuki sat by the head, accompanied with bored Kizaru. There was an empty seat next to the new Fleet Admiral, as Law greeted the man with a silent nod.

There are twelve chairs at a long table, one of them occupied by a pink haired Navy with round glasses and headband, engaged in a conversation with a green haired swordsman, well known as Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. He recognized the man from its reputation and the connection to Dracule Mihawk. There is a lot of rumor that Mihawk passed his Lordship to Roronoa after being defeated, another one said Roronoa was married to Mihawk adopted daughter, Perona, and there's the weirdest rumor which Law didn't want to even think about.

He took a seat in the middle of the table when the Pink Haired-ya greeted him warmly. He could sense the sharp glance from Roronoa-ya but they both said nothing to each other. It was unnecessary, they're just two people in the same room.

"My name is Coby. How was your trip?"

"Nothing special." Law muttered, aside having a heart attack to find Cora-san picked him up. He decided to brood as Jinbei entered the room with Nico Robin, the former fugitive from Ohara, yet she gained her place as a Warlord after helping Arabasta Royalty reclaimed their Throne from previous Warlord, Crocodile.

"Ah, Zoro-san, what a surprise." Nico Robin noticed Zoro, "You are here first."

Zoro purposely ignored her, "Don't talk to me."

Robin chuckled, "still bitter about _Miss All Sunday_? You better get over it, we're all friends now." She took a seat next to Zoro, before focusing her gaze at Law.

"Shut up." Zoro barked.

"It's amazing how you all ended up becoming friends. I'll never get tired listening to the stories." Jinbei laughed. Law was actually curious about it. So these new Warlords are friends? How? The previous one mostly only cared about their own shit and Doflamingo even made it clear he didn't mind attacking the fellow Warlords.

"For once, I agree with you, Jinbei." Sakazuki said with a small smile, as more people entered the room. Law noticed Usopp the Sniper, or God Usopp as recently called by citizens of Dressrosa. While the long nose guy admitted, his arrival to Dressrosa was accidental, he led a Revolution against Doflamingo and freed hundreds of soldiers, mercenaries, navy and even pirates from being stuck as toys. Afterwards, Law heard Usopp gained alliance with Kings, Warriors, and a Pirate Fleet. 

"Ah, I found this guy on the way here, I think Chopper will love it." It was kinda unbelievable, to see how young Usopp was in person but Law decided not to judge. "Ah, Robin! Zoro! It's been a while!" _He_ waved cheerfully with a golden beetle sat on _his_ shoulder. "Sakazuki-san! Kizaru-san! Look what I found!" He rushed to the Admiral table to show off the beetle.

Okay, Law decided Usopp-ya wasn't an ordinary person.

"Oi, Usopp, I heard from Franky you have something to show me!"

"Yeah, it's quite superzzz!"

A small _racoon_ -like being rushed into the room and Law noticed it as Dr.Tony Chopper, who recently published his research on medication herbs in Torino Island and now in partnership with Dr. Vegapunk. Dr.Tony gained his rank as a Warlord after exposing Dr.Hogback illegal experiments in Thriller Bark. Of all the Lords, Law had his most interest in Dr.Tony because of the vast knowledge of medicines. He heard the little guy was personally trained under Dr.Hiluluk and Dr.Kureha. He wondered if he could ask Tony-ya to join his crew.

"Waaah, a golden beetle, it's so cool!" The little guy was standing on Admiral's desk, eyes turned into sparkles.

"See, I know you'll love it!" Usopp rubbed under his nose smugly.

Law watched at the sight in front of him with a wonder.

"Huh, so you're the new Shichibukai?" Someone took a seat across him and Law stared right at Franky the Cyborg. The man used to lead a gang in Water Seven, but was defeated by Bartholomew Kuma and somehow managed to alter his body with Pacifista Technology while still maintaining his consciousness. He gained his title as Warlords along with Usopp, after they teamed up to destroy Doflamingo underworld's business. _That was a tough day to be Doffy_ , Law mentally said. He wished he was there. Yet since Cora-san was alive, he had no interest to beat up Doflamingo anymore.

"Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death." Robin smiled at him. From the admiral table, Tony-ya glanced at him.

"Awwww, I just notice a pretty girl nearby! Robin, how are you?" Franky distracted her.

"I'm good, Franky. Congratulations on the successful revolution. I heard you were badly hurt."

"Are you superzzz worried about meeee?"

"No, not really." Robin said, but apparently it fell into deaf ears.

.

"So you're Trafalgar Law?" Tony-ya climbed at the seat next to him and Law nodded subtly. "Eeeh, I am Tony-Tony Chopper. It's an honor to meet a fellow doctor! I heard how you became a Shichibukai. That's quite an awesome story!" the young doctor stared at him with sparkly eyes, Law couldn't help but smile. Tony-ya's purity was contagious.

"I also read your research about the herbs you found in Torino Island, Dr.Tony-ya. I think it's quite remarkable." He said with honesty.

"Eh, you won't get anything from flattering me, you bastard!"

Law chuckled.

"I wonder, what do you mean by 'Surgeon of Death' it sounded so creepy." Usopp took another seat next to Law.

"Law had the ability of Ope-ope no fruit, one of strongest Devil Fruit in the world. He could do operations and cure people merely by hand. It's so cool, I wish I could see it!" Tony-ya said with excitement.

"But why 'death', isn't 'life' more reasonable?" Usopp hummed.

Before anyone could say anything, more people came.

"Am I late?" A cheeky voice made an appearance.

“A lady never be late, Nami-swaaaan. You are always on time in my heart.”

Law raised his eyebrows to see Nami, the Kitty Thief. She was the most mysterious member of Shichibukai. Probably only the Admirals knew how she gained her title. But Law noticed she was the Superhuman, like most people in this room, saved for Jinbei (Fishman Knight), Sakazuki and Law (Conqueror Alpha).

"Robin-chwaaan, I missed youuu!"

"I can't say the same about you, Sanji." Robin laughed.

"Damn, you're so noisy, Curly Eyebrows."

"Sakazuki-san, I think you let Marimo grow in this room."

**"HUH?!"**

_Vinsmoke Sanji_. Law stared at the blond haired guy in black suit. The third Prince of Germa Kingdom, yet the one who always tipped off their enemy. He gained the Lordship after breaking the alliance and causing the big war between Big Mom and Germa.

"Enough playing around, Roronoa, Vinsmoke." Sakazuki sipped his tea calmly. "Coby, where are the rest?"

Coby stood, "Brook-san already here, but I can't find him. I hope he's not hiding in Girl's Locker Room again."

"That's so mean of you, Coby-san, yohoho~" Spirit form of a skeleton appeared behind Coby causing the Navy to yelp. Law knew about Brook, who was an international spy disguised as Soul King, an infamous singer. He was once a Pirate who died once, but revived by his devil fruit. Now he was a Living Bones.

"As for our last Lord..."

**"I HATE YOU!"**

"Enough, we talked about this, Ace."

Sakazuki facepalmed at the noise in the corridor.

**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

"Come on, I explained what happened right? You even beat me into it, I was in a coma for three days, gezz!"

The door kicked open to the shirtless Ace, the youngest Vice Admiral among Navy ranks, who pointed at a man in blue suit and tall blue hat. "Wait till Luffy heard about this!" the shirtless Navy growled, "SABO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! HOW DARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

The hatted man sighed, "I told you I lost my memories, until two years ago. I am really sorry about it, Ace."

"Ace, Sabo." Sakazuki called them. "At last. I hope no ship is destroyed this time."

"Ah, it's nice to see everyone again." Sabo removed his hat and smiled kindly. There's an air of authority from the Alpha, and while he was young, Law could sense how strong he is, despite the calm nature. Sabo became a Warlord after assisting with Black Beard's operation two years ago which almost killed Ace back then. Aside from that he was a Noble from East Blue, Law knew nothing about him. "Ace, would you join the meeting with us?"

"Like I can stand in the same room with you!" Ace made a face at Sabo, before childishly running away. Sabo chuckled at the retreating form, and then he greeted each Warlord as he took a seat next to Jinbei.

. 

Satisfied with everyone's arrival, Sakazuki nodded at Coby to start the slide. "Finally. I ask your presence here to discuss a new pirate debut, a very concerning one." The den-den mushi showed a wanted poster of a young boy with a big grin and straw hat.

Law read the name, 'Mugiwara no Luffy' 

But what put everyone in a loud gasp was the bounty itself. 

"1.5 billion Berry?! For a debut?!" Nami asked.

"Luffy…" Jinbei whispered softly.

Sabo smiled.

"Who is that bastard?" Franky grunted under his breath.

Sakazuki sighed, "He is the son of Akagami no Shanks." 

Law eyes widened. A Yonkou's son. No wonder.

"He made his debut when he confronted one of Big Mom's Sweet General, Charlotte Katakuri." Kizaru smiled lazily, "Before that, there's little to no report about him but he managed to knock out Katakuri and put major damage to Big Mom's main ship. The report is vague but it said that the ship suffered an attack from giant octopus which is ridiculous, because it's a fucking huge ship."

"Yep I've been there." Sanji huffed in annoyance.

Sakazuki showed another pic, the battered Katakuri and the shipwreck, "yet the picture sent by the spy showed us a different story."

"That's me, that's me yohohoho~" Bone-ya chuckled, still in his spirit form. "I can't imagine how the battle ended that way. I bet both of them must be equally strong." 

"Is there any reason why he attacked Katakuri?" Robin asked.

"It said that Luffy was 'in hurry and the ship was in the way,' so he destroyed it." Bone-ya added, "so scary, yohoho~"

Usopp turned blue, "ah, I have a bad feeling about this. Everyone, I think I have this allergic to a fearless yonkou kid..."

Law raised his eyebrows.

"So, what do you wanna do to him?" Roronoa-ya asked Sakazuki.

"For now, We're still investigating the attack but I thought World Government put his bounty that high more because he's Akagami son, and less because of the damage he created." Sakazuki said, "I won't suggest any direct contact with him, hence provoking him into an unnecessary battle since we knew nothing about him."

"A dangerous guy huh?" Franky snickered, "Hmph, I have no business with a spoiled brat." 

"Me too." Tony-ya nodded but with cold sweat.

"Jinbei, do you have anything to say?" Sakazuki asked.

"I ah… I met Luffy in person, around two years ago." That put everyone in shock, especially at the way Jinbei smiled, "personally I think he was a good kid back then. If I was right, he would just turn 16 and since he is from the Conqueror Alpha family, I understand if he just got his secondary gender revealed."

"That actually made sense!" Sabo added with a radiant smile, "That was the common age for secondary gender reveal. In my personal experience, the awakening of true power and potential somehow could be 'too much' and often cause destruction around us. I think Luffy needed to be in sync with his Alpha."

"So it was more like an accidental outbreak?" Sanji rubbed his chin.

"Still, to cause so much damage by accident-..." Nami gazed at the slide, "Conqueror Alphas are really strong."

The room fell into silence. Everyone had their own opinion in their minds right now, but reluctant to voice it out. Sakazuki broke the silence by asking Coby to continue the slide, "Next we'll discuss the latest movement of Black Beard."

*

"Ne, Law, would you like to sit with us at the cafeteria?" 

Law stared at Tony-ya, who asked him cheerfully, "They have curry rice for today's lunch." 

Law nodded and simply got along with the group. He found that four of New Warlords currently from East Blue, including Sanji who was running away from Germa. While Robin and Nami helped Princess Vivi reclaimed Arabasta, Zoro went to confront Mihawk and then became his apprentice. Usopp started his journey and picked Tony-ya on the way, they were captured in Thriller Bark where they met Brook and together they exposed Dr.Hogback and Moria. They all reunited in Water Seven, some of them already became a Shichibukai while others are being vigilantes. They stopped an assasination attempt for Mayor Iceberg, while Jinbei and Sabo met in Impel Down. Sabo was currently captured for ransom but Jinbei broke him free on his way to fight Black Beard. 

“Turned out he saved Ace’s life.” Jinbei chuckled, “I think Ace’s pride is higher than any Alpha that he held a grudge for his savior. I can’t believe he literally burned you for saving his life, Sabo”

Sabo chuckled, “Hmm, I think of it as a fire of love.” 

“You are so weird.” Jinbei continued to laugh and so did everyone.

The group of new warlords then separated their way, until Usopp and Franky led a revolution in Dressrosa last year. Zoro and Sanji came for back up along with Admiral Fujitora and his fleet. Sensing that he was in deep shit, Doflamingo chose to flee from Dressrosa, and the throne was given back to the Riku Family. 

“How do you meet Mugiwara no Luffy, Jinbei?” Sanji lit his smoke. 

“Two years ago, Akagami Pirates visited Fishman Island to celebrate Luffy’s 14th birthday.” Jinbei chuckled, "To me, Luffy is a very good kid. One time he was strolling in a forest and met Shirahoshi-Hime. The princess is very shy in personality but Luffy then helped her get rid of a creepy stalker and a kidnapper so she saw him as a friend and the rest of the Kingdom considered him as a hero. He hated being called a hero. He said a hero would share their meat, but he wanted to have meat for himself." 

“Hahaha that’s just so him~” Sabo laughed.

“What do you mean? He is so selfish.” Usopp raised his eyebrows.

"No, that's actually reasonable." Zoro nodded.

"That's because you're an overgrown brat, _Marimo._ " Sanji muttered at Zoro.

"Huuuh, did you say something, Curly Eyebrows?!"

Ignoring Zoro and Sanji, everyone continued their light chats.

"But he sounded like a nice person." Tony said to Jinbei. "I wanna meet him!" 

"Me too." Nico Robin smiled, "I can't believe a person with such a nice smile, having a demon heart."

"Maybe we should try finding him." Franky suggested with a grin, "You know he could be a big help when it’s the time to face Kaido." 

"What's with Kaido?" It rouse Law’s interest.

"You know when in Dressrosa, we found out Doflamingo worked for Kaido.” Usopp explained, “It’s very cruel and inhuman, what he did for the people and the tontatta so I asked everyone who wanted to trace his connection to Yonkou.”

“I know we can’t just face a Yonkou. I tried.” Sanji huffed, “But a Yonkou has many legs to support their empire, so we thought of cutting their legs in order to cut off their influence.”

“But unlike Dressrosa, to infiltrate Wano, we can’t rely on the Navy for help.” Robin said thoughtfully, “to ask for a temporary alliance from pirates was risky but I agree with Usopp. If Luffy was really a good person, maybe there’s a way to convince him to become a backup plan, at least.” 

Law thought, maybe this is also his chance, since they had similar plans in mind. And since he was a pirate, he had no problem playing the backup card. “Count me in.” He said. “Maybe this is a fate or a coincidence, but I’m actually heading to Punk Hazard to investigate abnormal activity. I heard it was also related to Kaido although I have no concrete proof yet. But if it was really related to Yonkou and somehow we can also cut this _leg_ , I’ll gladly help you.”

“Law~” Both Usopp and Tony stared at him with sparkly eyes, “YOU ARE SO NICE~”

“TRAFALGAR YOU’RE MY MAN!” Franky wiped his manly tears.

“It’s nothing. We have the same target, anyway.” Law muttered.

“Then, I will go to Punk Hazard with you!” Usopp said.

“Me too!” Tony-ya squealed.

“Count me too, who knows if it has any treasures.” Nami eyes turned into berries.

“I don’t think so.” Zoro glanced at Nami in boredom.

“Shut up! You’re going! As you too, Sanji! You both would be my human shield!” Nami snapped at them. Zoro made a loud, “huuuuh?! Why should I?!” while Sanji was excited in the background.

“Then I will go too.” Robin said in delight, “what about you, Jinbei-san? Sabo-san?”

Jinbei shook his head while still laughing, “I’ll pass, I have to return to Fishman Island, but maybe afterwards I’ll visit you in Wano.”

“Ah, I have to attend Reverie.” Sabo pouted, “Sorry, it’s a noble duty, although I bet it’ll be fun to hang out with you guys…”

Brook startled, “ah, It’s like a field trip, yohoho~” 

“It’s definitely not.” Law grumbled but apparently nobody heard him.

“Field trip! Field Trip! Field Trip!”

Sakazuki approached their table with Kizaru, each of them bringing their own lunch. “Why are you still here?" the hatted man in floral shirt asked.

"Maybe because most of the new Warlords ain't pirates, they didn't really loathe us." Kizaru chuckled. Law actually thought because the Cafeteria food was divine. Normally he ate a decent size of meal but today he was on third plate already.

"Ah, Sakazuki-san we're going to visit Punk Hazard." Tony-ya said in excitement. I heard from Dr.Vegapunk, there are dragons and dinosaurs lived there. I wanna see them!" 

"I see, you guys planning a field trip?" Sakazuki smiled which is a bit creepy. In the background Law gritted his teeth with, “it's not! Damn it!” 

"Very well, you can use one of our ships. Currently it was abandoned but Ace and Smoker could take you there. Make sure you bring enough bento."

"Yaay, thank you Sakazuki-san."

_\--- Luffy POV ---_

_[Stop sulking]_

Luffy pouted. He watched from the mirror, Brulee was patching up Katakuri on his bed. "Why you're not fighting back, Kuri?" 

Katakuri chuckled, _[we are friends, since you are just…]_ he made a gesture of height between his thumb and index finger, a mock to Luffy's actual height after using gear 3. _[And how did you expect me to hit an Omega? I don't even hit a girl!]_

"Shut up!" Luffy hissed. He hated it. He hated himself. Ever since Shanks announced him as Omega and he started getting **_'special treatment'_ ** Luffy just became so furious.

It's because he was a Bearer. Which means he developed a womb and his balls shrunk. He could get pregnant like a girl or other female form. Their ship doctor even suspected he would have a pussy which kinda freaked Luffy out. He only knew his identity as a man. He was gonna be an alpha. Now he just felt so lost. 

_[Luffy]_ Katakuri whispered gently, _[there's nothing wrong with losing balls]_

“Everything is just so wrong." Luffy hugged himself.

 _[What happened to your body, it won't change who you are. Honestly, you are stronger than before. You can see my move far before I even plan, which is why my hands are tied in front of you]_

"Liar~" the young Omega sobbed.

Katakuri raised his eyebrows, amused. _[I'm not lying. Brulee do I look like a liar?]_

 _[Nooooo, Niichan is too honorable to lie! Snap it out Luffy!]_ Brulee said to the mirror _[it's not like you can change what happened to you. Stop being a crybaby and move on!]_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" 

Katakuri stared at the ceiling _[well, one thing for sure, Mama is angry at you for releasing Surume on her ship]_

"I don't care." Luffy said bitterly, just as he saw Shanks approaching, "I gotta go, Kuri. Get well soon."

He put the mirror in his pocket and faced furious Shanks, but before he could say anything, the man kicked him off the figure head and into the sea. 

Luffy drowned, embraced by the cold water. Instantly he became weak and he watched as the ship became far and further. He choked the air, his eyes started to turn white as he reached the back of something cold and metal. 

He was stuck on the fence of a submarine. **WHAT THE HELL?!**

And it was still moving rapidly, taking him away from Red Force and he couldn't make it stop.

'Saimaru… Surume…' he called but soon he drifted into unconsciousness, 'Shanks…'


	3. The Conqueror Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy woke up in a strange bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual exploration

"Is he dead?" 

Sachi, Penguin, and Bepo crowded the end of the examination bed. Law glanced at his crews, before he watched Mugiwara no Luffy's unconscious form. On the way to pick Law in Marineford, somehow the boy was under water and stuck to one of the deck. Bepo was the one who found the body, although it was a miracle Luffy managed to survive.

Law unsheathed Kikoku and placed it next to the bed. "Let him rest. We'll ask him when he wakes." He walked out of the operation room, "more importantly, there's a change in plan. You’ll take this ship to trace the location of Zou, because I will have other Shichibukai joining me to Punk Hazard. Apparently we have the same goal in mind.”

“Heeh, you finally met the new Shichibukai? I’m so jealous, I heard they’re very strong!”

Law recalled the eccentric people and couldn't help but smile, “Yeah I admit they are. This will be interesting.” 

_\---Luffy POV---_

Luffy woke up in a strange bedroom.

He blinked, didn't remember how he ended here. Last time he had BBQ dinner with everyone and then what? Did he really meet up with Kuri afterwards? He was on another shopping duty with Lucky Row- 

_Sniff~_ and then Luffy smelled it.

A _delicious_ scent. It strangely didn't come from any meal, but it was from the sheet and blanket around him. Luffy brought the fabric to his face, wrapped his body around the nice smell and he whimpered softly because it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t get enough of it so the teen undressed from his clothes and became a cocoon. 

Luffy smiled in relief. What a wonderful smell, he shifted a few times with hope it would stick to him. He rubbed the fabric to his skin, and by instinct Luffy touched himself. He had no idea what he did but it felt good, it was relaxing that after he finished, the boy drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_\---Law POV---_

Law walked to his bedroom when he saw Bepo standing in front of the closed door, growling. "What are you doing?" He asked just as he stepped closer and caught a sniff of an intoxicating scent which was mixing with his own. 

He cleared his throat.

“Get the sub to surface and breathe some air, Bepo.” He suggested. They were still at Marine Ford, preparing to leave. They stayed submerged after they found Luffy and let Law treated the boy in secret. Bepo nodded and retreated immediately. 

Law waited till nobody was around the section before he entered his room. It was his decision to move the boy to his, since they’re both Alphas and this is Law’s territory so when Luffy woke up, the boy wouldn’t just freak out, hopefully. However, he was the one who freaked out now at how different Luffy smelled than a Conqueror Alpha. As precaution, he sealed the room with his power to prevent the leak of this strange mix of scent. 

He sniffed again and his eyes widened to feel his own Alpha purred at the inviting scent and he had a sudden hardness in between his legs. _Seriously?_

Although it was uncommon for an Alpha to smell like… candy and sweets, still it’s not an excuse to be excited because there are more lovable forms to bond than a masculine and bloodthirsty Alphas. In appearance this boy would be Law’s type but not as an Alpha. He didn’t bend that way, he was sure of it. 

Law approached the bed and scanned. The boy's vitals were okay, there's residue of his release which is also a healthy reaction. The boy was naked-... wait, _he_ wasn’t before. 

Law patted the plump cheek to wake Luffy and he startled when in return, Luffy leaned into his touch and moaned softly. Blush spread on Law’s face, and his stupid Alpha got excited again, summoning a crazy idea in his head. Luffy, on four, submitting to him.

_What the hell?_

He scrunched his eyebrows. _I had no idea my Alpha was such a pervert._

**'You had no idea who he was.'**

His Alpha talked back to him and Law had to pause and think a logical explanation of what just happened. Must be the different Alpha scent in his territory. Yes. that’s very reasonable. So he removed his shirt and started rubbing it on the wall, desk and any surface, trying to overpower the boy’s scent in his room. 

Another whimper came from the cocoon. Still shirtless, Law sat by the bed.

"Hey." He patted Luffy on the cheek again, "are you okay…"

"Alpha~" 

**'Yes, Lovely?'**

In flash, Law distanced himself. His eyes stared at the boy in disbelief. Did the boy just- did he just hear his- what the fuck is actually happening?! 

Law snarled, and snapped at the autonomous reaction. He glared at the boy, who shifted under the sheet and his heart raced at the thick sweet scent **_pouring_ ** into the room, forced Law to drop on his knees and **_growled_ **. His gray eyes slowly changed into golden as the scent attacked his Alpha. He could sense his muscle flexed, his cock hard and dripping wet and his consciousness kept switching into simple command. 

**'Mate!'**

"NO!" He teleported himself outside the bedroom, still in crouching position and his alpha screamed inside, radiating the heavy intimidation and anger for his denial. "No kidding!" His entire body was shaking, "the boy can't be here. We have to return him to Akagami!" He put back his shirt as he walked out to the deck, only to face Ace.

_What now?_

"Hello, Trafalgar Law." The Navy grinned, "I think you have someone I know on your ship." 

"Who?" Law asked grumpily, then turning to bark at Bepo, Sachi and Penguin, "do you have any business with a fucking Navy?!" 

"No, why would we?!" the trio yelped.

Ace chuckled, showing him a vivre card, "I was following this and it stopped on your ship. Glad you are going to surface." The Navy then removed his robe and suddenly lit on fire, "now, where is my little brother?" 

Law glared coldly at the Navy, the sweet scent still right under his nose and it irritated him because he wanted to return to his room and _stay_ with Luffy. _Fo_ _rever._

He snorted in annoyance, "I don't have idea who is your little brother. But let me tell you interesting fact about my sword." He summoned Kikoku in his hand, a wide smirk spread on his face, "It is infused with ope-ope fruit and armored with advanced level haki, so it would not only cut Logia user, but I'll make sure the pain will be included in the tiniest _slice_."

_\---General POV---_

Sakazuki sighed.

Ace pouted. "I ask nicely but he is really rude, that Trafalgar Law."

The Fleet Admiral rubbed his forehead as he muttered softly to a head on his desk. Just a moment ago, Trafalgar Law stormed to his office and switched his tea with Ace's head. Sakazuki was torn in between amused and annoyed, "why are you bothering him anyway?" he asked his adopted son. He found the young man six years ago after Ace accidentally ate mera-mera no mi and almost burned a whole city in panic. He took in the boy and taught Ace to control his power. Soon after Ace joined Marine and became one of the strongest in his rank.

"I asked him about Luffy." Ace looked away. "Because I know he knew something. I can sense it."

Sakazuki called in Rosinante and Deuce to 'help' retrieving Ace's body. While Rosinante watched Ace's head thoughtfully, Deuce just can't stop laughing.

A secretary bought in another cup of tea for Sakazuki. "Ace, do you know your little brother just recently debuted as a pirate?" 

"Yes, I guess all my efforts are useless now." The head sighed in defeat, staring down at table as if it wasn't the cutest thing ever, "my sweet little brother…"

"Your undying love for your brother is really concerning." Sakazuki sipped his tea, just as Rosinante entered with a headless body, while Deuce continued to laugh. They put Ace's head on the body and instantly it connected.

Ace rubbed his neck grimly, "So that's how it feels to get executed. Gah! So scary!" 

"If you're sure your brother is with Law right now, I can give you a warrant for search. And if Mugiwara no Luffy is really there, Law would be stripped from his Warlord Status and both him and Mugiwara will be sent to Impel Down." Sakazuki huffed and when he saw horror reflected on Ace's face, the Fleet Admiral stared back calmly, "Your call, Ace." 

Ace gulped.


	4. How to Tame an Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy thought, when he became Omega he would be less than Alpha. However, to spend a few days in a room full of Alpha smell, he learned the difference. Conqueror Alpha and Omega are equal. While Omega has a womb, Alpha has a fatal flaw. And Luffy learned to embrace the reality. He recognized Alpha scents and while he disliked everyone's scent so far, (it annoyed him) he loved Torao's. It smelled so good, like the forest itself and Luffy felt like he was home. 
> 
> He wondered if Torao liked his smell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's light smut, enjoy :)

_\---Law POV ---_

"That boy is an Omega."

Law stared at Bepo, as the two of them had a private talk in front of his bedroom. Bepo was still uncomfortable inside the submarine but since they have to leave to Punk Hazard, the Mink Bear had no choice.

As Non-Human, Mink Tribe also had the dynamic of Alpha, Beta and Omega. While it wasn't the same as Conqueror Alpha, Bepo can sense Omega even though he wasn't as affected as Law. To Bepo's tribe, Omega was the bearer and nurturer, the most girly form of a female Mink. Their purpose of life is to breed, teach, and care for the next generation. They are not for combat, even their Sulong form was for fertility rather than survival. 

"I know the boy is an Omega but also his _kin_ didn't sit right to me. Senchou, can you sense it how _demanding_ he is, to make Alpha kneel and submit? That was against nature! I know there are many things we don't understand about this world but THIS, this drove me insane!" Bepo glared wildly at the door and his teeth clattering.

"Calm down." Law said, "Breathe." 

Bepo shook his head, "Noooo, Senchou, he is a dangerous boy! I don't think he can stay longer in this ship." 

Law nodded. "I agree." he said in determination, despite his Alpha roaring in protest. "I'll have Penguin and Sachi talk to him. For now, both of us have to stay away…"

"Hello~"

Law and Bepo froze.

 **Musical** _- >Have you tasted bubble gum? it was sweet and thick and addicting, how the scent exploded in your mouth and the scent grew stronger each time you chewed it between your teeth and rolled it with your tongue~ _

The door cracked open.

 **Musical** _- > This Omega scented like your childhood dream, of getting your favorite meal prepared by mum, of beautiful memories you spent with family with the hint of bubble gum and candy~ _

The smell escaped the crack, instantly attacked both Alphas and turned their face blue. Bepo ran as fast as he could, leaving Law standing there like an idiot against a cocoon of smiling Omega, "I am Luffy." the boy introduced himself with a wide grin, "what is your name, Alpha?"

Law clenched his palms, forcing himself to _fucking_ calm down.

 **Musical** _- > This Omega smelled like home, where you can return after a hard work, where you belonged. _

"I'm Trafalgar Law." He finally can stop the ridiculous song in his head, and faces the boy in clear gaze and calm posture. He was a Conqueror Alpha, on the top of all, he would not jump into simple solutions and _jumped_ the boy like an animal. He is a man!

"Hi, Traf- tra- Torao~" the cocoon sniffed the air in between them and then giggled, "you smell nice." 

_As you too_. Law sighed in defeat. Damn, he was warned how dangerous this boy was. Yet he stayed. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Not really, but since I'm waking up in this ship and on your bed, are we… um…" 

**'Yes, we will!'** Law did his best to ignore his thirsty Alpha. "No." He bit his tongue from further saying, _not yet._

"Oh." The cute boy blushed and returned inside the room, "sorry then I think I made your bed dirty. Let me wash it for you." 

"You don't-" Law followed him, which was stupid because once inside Luffy removed the blanket and Law was attacked again by the rich scent, so close to him, he could _taste_ the addicting sweetness on his lips. It's like he walked straight into spider web, Law fixed his gaze at the naked body with lean muscle and plump ass. He noticed the trace of dried juices and Law growled softly with pride, knowing the Omega pleasured _himself_ in Law's bed, surrounded with his scent.

**That.was.fucking.sexy!**

Law cleared his throat as he grabbed Luffy's wrist. "You don't have to clean up. I will do it." His eyes switched into golden orbs again as the Alpha tried to take down his rationality. "You can use my bathroom. Wash up, I'll give you spare clothes." 

He didn't let the boy go.

Luffy stepped close to him, the scent hit Law like a wind breeze, enveloping his senses and teasing his skin. His heartbeat raced, as the smaller one breached into his personal space and tiptoed.

Luffy kissed him.

It loosened his grip on the boy's wrist, while he was also losing control and gave in. He leaned down, _devouring_ Luffy in return, only to snap back in rage and shame of manipulating an innocent being to do something Luffy didn't even understand. He pried himself off the Omega and growled, **"No."**

"You know what I am, right?" The boy gave him a gleaming smile, which was creepy and beautiful at the same time. "This is the first time I met Alpha I actually like. So don't worry, I know what I want." 

Law stepped back. His eyes started to return to grey orbs as he regained control. Luffy picked up the soiled blanket and the boy inhaled deeply into the fabric, "Hmm," the face contorted in pure bliss, "I love how we smell together. It's soooo delicious..."

Law wanted to agree, so much. But he won't just give in, not without some explanation first. 

"Go clean up, then we'll talk." He murmured. 

_\---Luffy POV---_

Luffy thought, when he became Omega he would be less than Alpha. However, to spend a few days in a room full of Alpha smell, he learned the difference. Conqueror Alpha and Omega are equal. While Omega has a womb, Alpha has a fatal flaw. And Luffy learned to embrace the reality. He recognized Alpha scents and while he disliked everyone's scent so far, (it annoyed him) he loved Torao's. It smelled so good, like the forest itself and Luffy felt like he was home. 

He wondered if Torao liked his smell. 

"Wooow, thank you~" After a nice bath, Luffy clung to Torao as they went to a dining room, where a set dinner was prepared for him. He immediately dug in and in the next second he asked for more. At first, the crews are annoyed with his ungrateful and bossy behavior, but then, since Luffy kept eating what was served, Law's crew started placing bets on how much Luffy could stomach in his petite form.

"So Mugiwara-ya." Torao sipped his tea next to Luffy. "I have a lot of questions for you and I hope you can answer." 

"Yes I am an Omega." Luffy answered it immediately.

"WE ALREADY KNOW THAT!" their audience chorused.

"Ah, really? That's good then." Luffy chuckled, "at first, I thought my life was fucked up but then…" he sniffed Torao and smiled happily, "I get it now!"

"Whaaat, you have to tell a story in an order!" Penguin protested.

"Yeah, don't jump around!" Sachi added.

"Gezz." Torao glared at the audience, "Don't you guys have more important things to do? You're dismissed!"

They were bitter and cursed at him under they breath, but they obeyed and cleared the room.

_\---Law POV---_

Law fixed his gaze at Luffy, who fidgeted after finishing all the offered meals. Luffy smiled, "can I... hold your hand?"

He nodded.

Luffy grabbed his wrist and entwined fingers with his.

"How did you become stuck at my submarine?" Law asked softly, enjoying how their scent swirled around their fingers, slowly getting familiar with each other. "Were you falling from your ship?"

"Probably." Luffy shrugged, still in his cheerful self, "although I've been trained for years to face sea water. I can’t swim but at least I can stay alive underwater for a couple hours now, shishishi~"

"How do you do that?"

"I dunno, I guess it was gained from years getting kicked off the ship and retrieved later." Luffy sniffed each of Law's fingertips, "Or Saimaru, my guardian, she could get me out of water when my life was in danger. However, at this case I'm stuck before Saimaru can locate me, what a funny incident, shishishi~"

"Funny?" Law smirked lazily, "Won't it be scary instead?" 

"Nah, not really." Luffy waved it off. "The good thing is I could meet you, so that counted as good luck."

Both of them shared a grateful smile, with their hands still tied.

Law sipped his tea again, "Now, do you know the way back to your ship?" 

"I do. I can always call for Saimaru, she'll pick me up." Luffy grinned, "but I don't wanna go yet. I wanna stay here on your ship."

"Why?" Law had to do a mission in less than five days and he can't just leave Luffy with irritated Bepo on the submarine. "I have a job to do, you can't stay here."

"Then I'll help you." 

"No. Go back to your own ship." He stopped holding the boy's hand, although his posture was still welcoming. Of course, libido is important to their dynamic. But it won't bring them any good. They barely knew each other and were just getting familiar now. The only thing they could gain from staying together was facing the wrath of a Youkou dad and a crazy Vice Admiral who can destroy a battleship in one attack.

"Even though you would be a big help, I still have to work with the Navy and other Warlords. Unless you're not aware of it, you have a bounty on your head now, Mugiwara-ya." a poster popped out thin air and Law showed Luffy's picture on it. For a while, he watched Luffy staring at the poster with awe.

"150 million berry, that's not bad…"

"It's 1.5 BILLION you dumbass!" Law snapped. Damn, even the stupidity looked so sexy to him. He's losing his mind.

"EHHHHH?!" Luffy eyes popped out, "That's too much, Shanks will kill me!!!" 

"I think he already tried." Law sighed, "anyway, you can't be here. Go back to your ship, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy stared at his bounty poster, "fine." He murmured, before smiling to Law, "so I guess it's a goodbye?" 

Law didn't want that. He was currently busy but obviously they could hang out when he got spare time, "have you been to Wano?" 

Luffy nodded.

"Then, after my work is done, we can meet up there." 

"For a date?" Luffy asked hopefully.

Law blushed. "Not exactly." But the ball of sunshine kept staring at him with hope, he sighed again in defeat, "fine, a date."

"Awesome." Luffy squealed and wrapped his hands around Law again, showering the tall Alpha with kisses. "Then, Torao is my boyfriend. I can't wait to tell Shanks and others."

"I'm not-..." Law hissed in protest, but Luffy didn't listen to him at all. 

\---

It's easy to give in. At least, when Luffy touched him, his Alpha would be satisfied and demanded nothing extreme such as claiming and mating. After he got familiar with Luffy's scent, he could stay close to the boy without any urge to pounce. 

Even when Luffy whined at him to sleep together, Law didn't object. He removed his shirt while Luffy stripped completely naked. His heart raced again as they climbed on bed and Law was amazed at how he managed to stay calm against the thick Omega scent in the air. How he casually lay on his back and let the boy sit on his stomach. He suspected Luffy had special pheromones that keep Alpha hands to themselves, unless they're _invited_. That was ridiculous to think about, but that was happening right now.

Law stared dazedly at Luffy and the touch of the wet hole against his skin. _So warm._

"Torao, you are so handsome." Luffy cupped his face, the dark orbs staring deeply into his eyes.

"What can you do about that?" He asked huskily, challenging the Omega to make a move.

Luffy giggled and kissed him, the movement brushed the hips against his skin and both moaned into the kiss.

It was strange. They didn't do the penetrating sex, but it was so intense. He captured Luffy lips as his eyes changed color again. Luffy smiled into the kiss, still rocking against his abs as the boy's eyes also changed into silvery orbs, in contrast to the tanned skin. there's unspoken praises in between them, they knew what to do just by exchanging gaze, which is why Luffy shifted so Law could remove his pants.

They're moving right into danger.

But the danger was sweet... sweet friction as Luffy moved to sit on Law's clothed erection.

 _'Do you think they're saying hello to each other?'_ Luffy laughed.

Law shook his head, _'you're crazy.'_ but the alpha also laughed airily as he watched Luffy touch himself, putting on a private show only for Law to see and enjoy.

It felt right.

This is so right.

Law was enraptured with the beautiful sight of Luffy having his release, loud and innocent as the Omega spread his juice against his stomach. "I am-..."

"You are doing great." Law reached to caress the sweaty cheek and Luffy immediately held him back, inhaling his palm deeply before dropping to his chest and drifted to sleep.

\---Luffy POV---

He was so selfish.

Luffy woke up with a red face. He sat in the middle of bed, only by himself yet not completely alone. Torao's scent was everywhere and since they were underwater, Luffy had no idea whether it was morning yet. He bit his bottom lips, wanting to do it again. He heard the sound of water so Luffy jumped off the bed and busted Torao in the bathroom.

"Torao~!"

Torao stood under the shower and the Alpha glanced at Luffy in his wet, handsome form. Luffy was at loss right now, he couldn't describe why Torao was so handsome and why it bothered Luffy so much! "Do you need anything, Mugiwara-ya?" the man asked such stupid question, it make Luffy's chest tightened and his smile turned into frown. He became furious because obviously he needed Torao! He needed that handsome face, that inked muscles, that... that... 

Luffy yelped. "Torao, your gintama is so big." Okay, now he became stupid, as if he never saw a gintama before. But by instinct Luffy knew Torao's gintama was somehow special to him.

"Ah." and the dumb Torao still so casual even after making Luffy all hot and bothered, "just ignore it. Do you want to use the bathroom? I'll finish soon."

 _Torao is so stupid!_ Luffy pouted.

"N-ne, Torao, wh-what are you going to do with your gintama?" He leaned to the open door, curiously asked.

"Nothing really. It'll get soft by itself." Torao replied flatly.

What? Why? He entered the stall and hugged Torao from behind, because he didn't want Torao turned soft. He didn't want both of them to turn soft. He loved the way Torao looked at him before, the way their scent danced in the air and the way their skin rubbed at each other. Luffy refused to turn soft like some old married couple, "t-then... let's go back to bed?" he asked.

"Are you still tired?" Torao slowly turned around and Luffy focused on the huge thing which was now poking his stomach. His eyes popped up at the size, "T-TORAO IT GETS BIGGER!" Again, it's not like he never saw one. He is just so excited and amazed with this certain gintama, so he can't stop staring.

"Of course." Torao smiled softly, "It's happy to be so near to you."

Luffy cleared his throat, and he nodded to himself in determination. The young Omega dragged Torao out of shower and back to bed, before they sat in front of each other, Luffy had his back to the wall, "I want you to touch me." He pouted, "So I’ll know exactly what we're doing and where it's good. I know basic knowledge of mating but other than that, you have to tell me."

It wasn't a request or a plea. It was an order.

_\--- Law POV ---_

So an Alpha needed permission to touch _this_ Omega. Honestly, Law couldn't think of a better defense system than that. Now he was invited to initiate the touch, Law licked his lips and crowded Luffy with his bigger form, "it's impossible to learn everything all at once, Mugiwara-ya." He kissed the scent gland beneath the ear.

"A-ahh... then we keep doing this all day..." Luffy whimpered at the sensation, earning chuckle from the Alpha. He continued to kiss the same spot, before he whispered into Luffy's ear. Luffy yelped and stared at him wide-eyed, before the boy nodded.

And that's how Law ended having his head in between Omega's legs. Luffy was a loud mess, squirming at the sight of Law eating the cute cock as whole, the one responsible for soiling his blanket and staining his abs. Luffy arched his back as the boy peaked in another orgasm and Law hummed in delight to taste the sweet scented juice hitting the back of his throat.

"Hhhh...." Luffy covered his face, "ca-can you do some-something? My inside is itchy..."

Law was lapping the cock with his tongue, before he trailing kisses down the hardened -again- length, sucking the small bump of the shrinking balls -so cute- before he licked the wet hole.

"Get.... inside....!" Luffy growled, so Law gently raised the boy's hip and gently slipped his tongue in. Luffy responded with another scream as he began the pace. Now, the omega scent was all over his face and inside his body, he wondered what this became, or if they were crossing the line. But before he became distracted with unnecessary thoughts, Law focused to drive Luffy into another release.

"AAAAAH~!" Luffy grabbed onto Law's hair and had the most powerful orgasm, his eyes turned white and his body limped into unconsciousness. Law noticed the Omega lost itself in ecstasy, to the point, whatever happened to Luffy now, the Omega couldn't do anything about it. and if Law was a lesser Alpha, he probably would take his chance.

But he wasn't just an Alpha.

So he scooped Luffy's juice and wet his cock. With the sight of ravished and sated Omega in front of him, Law came on his fingers and sprayed on the sheet in between them. Cleaning will be hell but he didn't give a damn.

\---

Punk Hazard, a week later...

"Don't go out." Law was showered with kisses, behind the door to the deck. "And don't follow me."

"I know, I know." Luffy paused to stare into Law's eyes, "I'll see you in Wano." 

A week in the ship was a heaven for both and hell for the crews. Law was still unsure what they were and Luffy insisted they were dating. So he was sort of getting along with it since they spent time together, sleeping together, bathed together, and they continued to explore the connection between their dynamics.

Law grabbed the back of Luffy's head, initiating a kiss for the first time. "Not in the next couple weeks, okay?" Law grumbled in warning, "I'll try getting your vivre card from Ace.

"Oh Torao, you're the best!" Luffy kissed him back. "Knot me next time." 

Law couldn't help but smirk. "You don't even know what that means, idiot." 

They kissed again.

\---Crews POV---

"Seriously?" Bepo watched the couple with concern, now he's also familiar with Luffy's scent, he managed to tolerate it. It still didn't sit right with him, how an Omega can put Alpha under the leash but well, that's what happened to their Captain.

"He is a goner." Penguin shook his head.

"Argh, please return my sleeping hours, Senchou!" Sachi grimaced.

*


	5. The Most Powerful Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's the will of Alpha." Sabo snickered at the raven haired, "You will understand when you have your 2nd gender revealed."   
> Ace frowned, "I am not, I was identified as Superhuman." There's bitterness in his tone.  
> "Nonsense." Sabo patted his shoulder, "I got my gender reveal at the age of 17, and I know some who got it around 21. I think you'll get yours soon." The Alpha stared at Ace deeply while licking his lips, "I can't wait." 
> 
> Ace facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Sabo are 5 years older than Luffy  
> there's hurt/comfort flashback and mention of tweens hook up

_\---Kid POV---_

He was fucked up.

Kid sat in a sea stone cell, battered and bruised. He growled under his breath, recalled again when Kaido showed up on his hideout island, just in time with his alliance with Scratchmen Apoo and Hawkins. He couldn't forget betrayal from that damn Apoo and the torn look from Hawkins, as the captain was forced to serve Kaido. Kid worried that he should do the same for the sake of Killer and the rest of his crew. At least he didn't have to suffer this... humiliation of being captured and spared alive.

the drunk Yonkou approached his cell, blabbering about shit he didn't care, asking him to join the Beast Pirate. Kid ignored Kaido and looked away, until somebody brought ill news to the larger man and Kaido roared angrily. He watched Kaido shift into dragon form and fled, leaving the papers scattered everywhere.

One of them landed in Kid's cell. A wanted poster.

He took it and noticed Luffy. His eyes widened in shock at the amount of bounty, before he ripped the poster into pieces. 

"Damn." He growled.

He hated feeling so weak.

_\---Luffy POV---_

**_'I'm glad you are okay. Shanks-okashira literally went crazy."_ **

Luffy rested his head on Saimaru's back, "Hahaha, I have a lot to explain." He pulled out an earring from his pocket, smiling happily as he recalled Torao removed one of his earrings and gave it to Luffy. 

_"I know this ain't much." Torao said softly, "but this is my court gift to you, so you won't forget me."_

Luffy grinned, "as if I could forget someone so handsome with big gintama!" the Omega cackled happily while tucking the earring back into his pocket.

 **_'Luffy!'_ ** Saimaru's eyes widened in horror, **_'Please don't tell me you already-... Argh, your parents will kill you!'_ **

"Already what? Seen his gintama? I slept with him for a week and we had fun, shishishi~"

Saimaru paused and turned to watch Luffy in concern, **'** **_Did you mate to him yet?'_ **

Luffy blushed, "no, I don't wanna mate! I don't wanna settle and be pregnant and have babies! I hate babies!" Luffy shouted.

 **_'That's because you're a baby yourself.'_ ** Saimaru smiled in relief. They arrived at an island. Luffy noticed Shanks stood by the beach, glaring dagger in his direction.

"Shanks!" Luffy jumped from the Sea King back and arrived in front of his adoptive father, just to get hit on his head.

"Damn you ungrateful brat, if you want to die so badly why not just tell me so I can finish you with my own hand!" Shanks barked, eyes blazed and face red with anger.

"I'm home, _Okashira_ ~" Luffy hardly used that, but when he became polite, Shanks would just melt and forgive him. "I had a minor accident back then, but I'm okay now." They walked to a grand beach hut, which is one of bases for Akagami Pirates. Their territories consisted of small inhabited islands where their crews could rest from being on the sea. Some of them explored domestic hobbies like farming, sewing, painting, or Luffy's favorite, dueling with local beasts. 

"Oh, Uncle Mihawk is here." Luffy noticed the Ex.Shichibukai who sat at the porch, sipping wine. "Oooi!!"

He sat with Mihawk and Shanks on a round table, Lucky Row passed by and hit him with a giant turkey leg, but he accepted it gladly. Mihawk glanced at him, "So, is there a reason for your disappearance, Luffy? I mean, it's reasonable you wanna run, Shank's isn't really a parent material."

"I am so tired of getting blamed at." Shanks huffed.

"Ah, I met an Alpha I like." Luffy picked his nose. "I stayed with him."

Both Mihawk and Shanks glared dagger at him. "That's unnecessary Luffy." Mihawk sighed before taking another sip of _his_ wine, "being a Conqueror Omega doesn't mean you have to find or stay with an Alpha. See, this is the first thing we have to drill into his head."

"That's true, also you are too young! Your _fathers_ didn't conceive you until they were over thirty." Shanks frowned. Luffy looked away in displease. Just recently, he also found out the identity of his other 'parent' who was executed, six months after giving birth to him. That's why he was living in Dawn island with Ace and Dadan.

"I'm not my dad." He grumbled under his breath.

He noticed the familiar presence of a Conqueror Alpha and his eyes widened in shock.

"Still, it surprised me." Mihawk said, as steps approaching the hut, "Roger mated to Dragon and even had TWO kids raised in secret." 

**"Maybe because my private life isn't anyone's business?"** The Alpha in hoodie took a seat across Luffy. Luffy gaped. His eyes still widened at the blast of scent and his jaw hardened as his Omega noticed the Alpha as their Sire, the one who owned them by blood. It was different from what he felt towards Torao or to Shanks and other Conqueror Alphas. Luffy felt intimidated just by sitting on the same table and while he disliked it, his Omega respected their biological father and the most wanted criminal in the world, Monkey D. Dragon.

"Father~" Luffy pouted.

"You scared me." Dragon said calmly.

"I'm terribly sorry." Luffy mewled. He exchanged glances with Shanks, silently asked for an easy way out but in return, Shanks glared at him. Luffy was on his own. So he took a deep breath and braced himself to stare at his father, "But I understand who I am now." His memory traced back to his time in Torao's submarine, where he learned the different scent between Torao and the Bear, and why he was attracted to his Alpha boyfriend. Luffy smiled a bit. "I know what I want and how my secondary gender won't be in the way to my dream. I still want to have my own ship, my own crews, and become a Pirate King."

His smile turned wider and his aura darkened as the Omega showed up its intimidation, "So don't get in my way." He said, "even if you guys are family, but if you try to stop me, I'll beat you all." 

There's eerie silence slipped in the moment, before Dragon broke the eye contact and glanced at Shanks, "so stubborn, just like his Dad."

"I knew it right?" Shanks burst into a laugh and even Mihawk smiled into his wine. 

Luffy flustered. 

"I am glad you are okay." Mihawk said to Luffy, "You had no idea how Shanks tore up New World in search for you, Luffy. We thought you're taken by Black Beard." 

Luffy's expression hardened at the name. He could feel Shanks and Dragon tensed up. They loathed the name, because everyone on this table was challenged by Black Beard and gained scars from facing the new Yonkou.

_"So you are Akagami's son? How cute."_

_Fourteen years old Luffy stood in front of Shanks's bleeding form as he fearlessly faced the huge pirate. "So you are Black Beard? You didn't look special at all."_

Luffy absently touched his chest, where he gained an X shaped scar for being Shank's shield. "I will definitely beat him." Luffy growled. 

"I know you will." Surprisingly, it came from Dragon and Luffy couldn't stop this blossoming feeling, of acceptance and pride. "Actually, I am here to train your Omega power, Luffy. After I heard about your secondary gender from Shanks, I decided to come here. I only have a week as I'm a very busy man, so you better take the training seriously."

Luffy eyes widened in delight, "I will!" He jumped and wrapped Dragon in a tight hug.

"Anyway, I also have a question about Ace." Luffy asked Dragon, "Is he an Alpha? I didn't meet him after I became Omega so I don't know. But he is really strong, he almost turned Surume into a roasted tako, so mean!"

"Your brother was identified as Superhuman, since he passed sixteen without gender reveal and he is 21 now."

"Superhuman? That's actually so cool!" Luffy stared in awe. Superhumans were the strongest human race, equal to Conqueror Alphas, minus the Alpha flaw and tempers. That was actually so handy because Ace didn't have to get bothered by a hypersensitive nose. Argh, so jealous! "Oh right, this reminds me. Ace put a vivre card to track me, shishishi~" 

Shanks raised his eyebrows, "So he slipped it on you last time. Did you get rid of it?" 

"Nope." Luffy pulled a small paper from his hat, "I think Torao would keep him busy for a couple weeks so he won't show up yet."

"Torao?" Shanks titled his head in curiosity, "who the hell is that?" 

"I told you before, a nice Alpha I like.” Luffy said simply, “He is my boyfriend.”

Thunder was struck behind the three Alphas.

_\--- Law POV ---_

He shuddered.

“Are you cold, Law?” Chopper asked him as they ventured through the ice continent. 

“No.” He frowned as he recalled about Luffy and couldn’t deny that he missed the young Omega. He glanced at Ace who led a group of Navy under disguise, surprisingly accompanied by Sabo. Apparently since Ace was assigned in Punk Hazard field trip with Smoker, Sabo decided to tag along too. He watched them together and wondered, what kind of relationship they had.

_\--- Ace POV ---_

He stared at the paper on him. 

"Is that Luffy's?" Sabo stood next to him and Ace solemnly nodded. 

"Can I have a bit of it, and maybe a bit of yours?" Sabo smiled, "so I won't be lost anymore."

Ace gritted his teeth, "you had no idea, how I…" he ripped the paper and give Sabo a part of Luffy's card and then reached for his pocket to share his own, "there, you fucking idiot!" Yet as he stretched his hand at Sabo, the tall blond grabbed his wrist and kissed him, right in front of his captain, Miharl and a small group of G5 Navy.

The raven haired man burned himself on fire due to embarrassment, but Sabo calmly hugged him and that was so unnerving because his fire wasn't just an imaginary explosion of feeling, his fire was real and Sabo was burned along with him. "Get off me!" He shoved the noble away, staring at burning Sabo in disbelief while Miharl sighed and assigned the navy to put off the fire with ice.

"How-..." He recalled their first meeting, he attacked Sabo with Hiken and it was supposed to disintegrate Sabo into ash but nope, aside from being unconscious for three days, Sabo didn't have a single burn on his skin. "How are you not affected by fire, Sabo?! That's not normal!" 

Sabo patted his body around, putting off the fire from his face, hat, and shirt. His skin heated and smoked but stayed okay except for the old burned scar. The noble hummed, "what doesn't kill you, will make you stronger."

"Bullshit!" Ace snapped. "You are fireproof. Are you devil fruit users too?" 

Sabo chuckled, "it's the will of an alpha. You will understand when you have your 2nd gender revealed." 

Ace frowned, "I am not, I was identified as Superhuman." There's bitterness in his tone.

"Nonsense." His eyes widened when Sabo got closer again and patted his shoulder, "I got my gender reveal at the age of 17, and I know some who got it at 21. I think you'll get yours soon." The Alpha stared at Ace deeply while licking his lips, "I can't wait." 

Ace facepalmed. They were close again, deep blue orbs staring deeply into his dark brown eyes. Flash of memories played in between them and Ace gritted his teeth at how it gave him joy and pain and nausea, "stop it." He looked away, and noticed Miharl took the rest of the group away from them in respectful privacy. "We are not silly kids playing house anymore! I moved on with my life, so you should too!"

Guilt swirled in his stomach. _No, that's not what I want to say. Sabo is alive, my Sabo! Nothing else mattered._

"What are you talking about." Sabo chuckled airily, always knew how to deal with him and his denial, "I didn't remember you as other than _my cute wife_."

Another flash of memory came and made Ace speechless. His face flustered. **Damn.**

"I um… I have a boyfriend! Yes!" His eyes searching wildly till he found Roronoa Zoro passed by with Tashigi and a bunch of Tashigi fans trailed behind. Ace grabbed Zoro by arm and glared at Sabo, "Zoro is my boyfriend!"

"EEEEH?!" both Zoro and Tashigi shouted in surprise. "Don't drag me into weird stuff!" Zoro yanked his hand and stomped away.

"Ah, Zoro-san you're heading back to the port!" Tashigi facepalmed, "Ace-Chuujo! Stop messing around, please!"

"She's right." Sabo titled his head, not even looking amused as Tashigi and her team left and he was cornered by Sabo to a ruin, "Stop lying, Ace. You will never have a boyfriend anyway."

"Huh, why would you decide that? You are not the boss of me!" Ace grunted.

"Simple." Sabo leaned down to whisper at Ace, "I will kill all of them." 

"You're mental!" Ace pushed Sabo away, he had enough of crazy Alpha for the day! Yet memories kept rushing in, at first not in order, yet as it became clearer, Ace bit his bottom lips at certain one, around ten years ago...

_Ace was eleven years old when he woke up in the middle of night, sweating and wet. Alienated with this new sensation without any adult he could trust to share his experience, he tried to bury his confusion and curiosity by washing up and curled far away from Sabo and Luffy. It didn't happen every night, which is a relief but when it did, he would immediately clean up with a flustered face and would curl away from his brothers. But a few months later, when it happened he was caught cleaning up by Sabo and he couldn't stop tears from flowing. He thought he became a real monster for not being able to control his bladder at night, for it came out in white milk and because it felt relaxing and nice._

_'Hush, don't cry.'_

_Unlike him, Sabo was educated with things like this. On how to notice the next stage of growing into adulthood, and Sabo told him it was okay, it was very normal and it won't make the blond haired loving him less than before and Ace was thankful for that._

_During that age, both tween unconsciously played as substitute parents for Luffy. They taught six years old boy the concept of parents, of a husband and wife and other spousal forms like their fathers. Ace didn't touch the subject of their late Dad, because his own memory about his parents was also vague. So they learned from Sabo who had a father and a mother. At the end of day, Luffy suddenly pointed at Sabo, 'If you are a husband,' the little boy then pointed at Ace, 'then you are a wife.'_

_Ace was so furious that time, he punched Luffy. Yet the label stuck with Ace and Sabo, as they continued playing house with Luffy while developing feelings for each other. It wasn't brotherly as they claimed out loud. It also wasn't a child play. When Luffy turned away or distracted with something, their hands would find each other. When they're on exploration, they're unconsciously orbited close. It was crazy nice, crazy because Ace would get so hot and his heart thumped loudly, but it's also nice because when Sabo was around he also felt so wanted and loved._

_At first it was enough. But after a couple years, he noticed something different from Sabo. The touch lingered from from fingertips to wrist, to stroking his arm and even thigh. And he did the same because it felt good on his skin, he simply wanted Sabo to feel the same. He only realized it when they're at the tree house -Luffy went to Foosha Village with Grandpa to visit Makino-san- and somehow they ended up kissing each other. How it started, Ace memory was fuzzy, but they didn't stop touching each other until Ace was lying on the floor, Sabo was in between his legs._

_They became husband and wife._

_Since that day, they often sneak out to explore this newfound pleasure, sometimes with Luffy around, just like parents they made sure Luffy was dead asleep before wrestling in the corner, experiencing a certain type of pain that made them smile sheepishly instead of crying._

It was the most beautiful moment in their life. So it was unfair that in the same year he lost Sabo to an explosion. He felt so void, broken heart and it was just right to erase Sabo from his life. However, when the blond haired showed up again and explained, Ace found that he was relieved.

"What is your relationship to that Noble again?" the white haired Commander asked when Ace found his way to Smoker's team, with Nico Robin, Usopp and Franky.

"He's my husband." Ace smiled.

**"HUH?"**


	6. The Land of Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't stay in prison." Luffy started to sound drunk, "I only have a week before I have to return. Heat is in ten days."   
> "Heat?" Kid asked, "What are you talking about, Alphas didn't get heat. We got rut once in a year." 
> 
> "I am not an Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Omega in Heat fic~  
> Warning: Tsundere Alpha

_\--- Luffy POV ---_

He swore he didn’t know the drunk dragon was Kaido.

Luffy went to Wano by Octopus Balloon because Saimaru couldn’t go against the stream and the giant Kois refused to help. So rude.He told Shanks he would go on an adventure for a week but not exactly tell his adopted dad where. "Just around" was his reply.

"Don't miss your _Heat_." Shanks reminded him.

"It'll be in ten days." Luffy said grumpily. What an annoying thing, this _heat_. That's how his father called it, the three-days-in-hell for Alpha. Omega would be irritated due to heightened senses and a bit cramp as their womb 'doing its round' in the body. But Alpha would get caught into the pheromone radiated from the womb, it drove them insane because they couldn't touch the Omega without permission. The worst is, during heat Omega could literally control Alpha's mind to do as they wish so it was best to let Omega alone and not provoke anything.

There's a naught in his mind, to spend his heat with Torao. This will be his third Heat, actually, first and second was spent in Foosha Village, under heavy protection of Beckmann and Yasopp. Luffy wondered how it felt to spend it with Torao? Will he go crazy? Will Torao go crazy? Will both of them go crazy? Luffy giggled at any possibilities.

As he passed _Amigasa_ , Luffy heard a roar and suddenly he was captured by a drunken dragon-ossan."HEEEH?!" He yelped. "Release me!"

Damn this oldman stinks.

The blue dragon stared at him, "I found a strange bird with the octopus head. Hic." 

Luffy lost grip on the octopus balloon, "Crap, unhand me you drunk pervert!"

"Noisy bird. Hic. Stay." Luffy then pressed to the sand, one of the dragon's legs held him, "are you edible? Why did you smell edible?" Luffy scrunched his face when the dragon face came close and a very big nose sniffed him.

**"Gomu-Gomu No, Fuusen!"**

He expanded into a ball, loosening the grip around him and so Luffy managed to escape. "Don't touch me, you stinky-ossan!" He pointed angrily at the smelly Alpha. He hated drunk Alpha. They smelled like rotten fruits which irritated his Omega, a lot.

The dragon barked into a mirthful laugh. "What a feisty bird, hahaha this is interesting." And now it was Luffy's turn to stare wide-eyed when the dragon shifted into a huge form of a Conqueror Alpha with horns. 

Luffy prepared his gears and hardened his body, " **Gear Fourth-** " He gritted his teeth.

\---

Luffy startled awake in a cage. First thing he noticed that he smelled like blood and his hands were tied with Kairoseki cuffs. In dizziness, Luffy could hear his Omega screamed for him to stop being weak and **fight back**. It's not in their nature to get submitted and tied like this. "Shut up." He muttered and closed his eyes. One of the things his father taught him was to have self-healing was not enough. He had to be resilient without relying on his haki or devil fruit power. So he took a deep breath and turned into a zombie-state to stop bleeding, storing energy and most importantly, covering his Omega's presence.

He mapped his surroundings, recognizing Alpha's scent, only weaker than any Conqueror's Alpha. Some of his capturers were Alphas but for unknown reasons they smelled _worthless_ . When they entered prison, Luffy spotted more _Fake Alphas_ and he was actually surprised at the massive amount of it. He knew from Shanks, Wano was the land of Alphas, but he didn't expect it to be this wasteful. 

His eyes startled open when one of Alpha girls tugged his chain and took him to infirmary. He glared at the Alpha medic who silently treated the open wound on his head and wrapped his entire face saved for one eye. Luffy continued to glare as he was shamed on his way to the cell. The irritating scent rubbed on his skin and he growled lowly, almost exposed his own Omega. Damn, it would attract attention if these alphas suddenly dropped to their knees and submit to him. Amusing to watch, yet also draining his strength. He is too annoyed and moody to fight.

He was thrown into a room with a Kairoseki cell.

"Ufff!" He hit a warm... wall? Huh? 

Luffy tried his best to look up, and his eyes widened to meet red jaggy hair, and realized he was thrown at the Conqueror Alpha's lap, **"Ehhh?"**

First thing Luffy noticed was the scent.

The Red Jaggy Hair Pirate -for short Gizao- smelled like fire. It was so _smoky_ that Luffy lost control over his Omega. He shamelessly inhaled for more and purred in bliss. It was _tasty_ like the lingering scent of meat on your skin after a bountiful BBQ feast. It was something he wanted to have on his skin so instead moving from Gizao's lap, Luffy rubbed his palms at the toned stomach, much to annoy the man.

"Oi." But Gizao didn't shove or kick him, simply watched Luffy groping his stomach, "what the fuck are you doing?" 

"You smell good." Luffy replied, "I like you." 

"Well I… I think your smell is giving me a fucking headache so get off me!" 

"I like you." Luffy sat up, the healing salve wrapped around his wound started to take effect and he became hazy.

The Alpha gritted his teeth. "Are you mocking me?!"

Luffy pouted. "No. Why would you think like that, Gizao?"

"Who is Gizao?" The red haired scrunched his face but decided to drop it. "Because I am here, tied and beaten by the fucking Kaido!"

"Kaido?" Luffy titled his head, "as in drunk ossan who can turn into a dragon?" 

"You're joking right?" Kid glared at him, "why are you here?"

Why exactly? He lifted his cuffed hand and slipped one into his pocket. His mind became clearer when his fingers grazed against Torao's earring. He knew why he was here, "I plan to meet my boyfriend and we will have a date." He frowned because he couldn't have a date if he was imprisoned, so when I arrived here, I was captured by a dragon-ossan. He hit me so hard, my head felt like opening up. I think they did..." 

"Hmph, what a strange place to have a date." Kid shook his head muttering something about, "teenagers…"

 **_Alpha~ Alpha~ Alpha~_ **Luffy shuddered as his omega singing in his head, expressing its need to make this Alpha submit.

By instinct, Luffy scooted next to Gizao and leaned his body to the Alpha's side, "I can't stay in prison." He started to sound drunk, "I only have a week before I have to return, " _Heat_ is in ten days." 

" **Heat** ?" Gizao asked, "What are you talking about, Alphas didn't get heat. We got _rut_ once in a year." 

"I am not an Alpha." Luffy closed his eyes. Soon, he drifted into unconsciousness.

_\--- Kid POV ---_

"I am not an Alpha." Luffy closed _his_ eyes. Soon, the black haired boy drifted into unconsciousness.

Kid stared at Luffy in shock.

If what this boy said was true, then both of them were in serious danger. He waited till morning for more explanation, but Luffy stayed asleep the whole day, using Kid's leg as a pillow. He did check on the boy's scent. It was heavily masked with blood and swirled with _another Alpha's_ scent which was familiar but too faint for Kid to notice. But there's a hint of sweetness which is definitely not your usual Alpha scent. Kid also noticed, the boy was very clingy. He was confined to furniture all day, which is fine because he was also healing from his own wound. But sometimes he had to leave for nature calls and if he didn't return soon to Luffy's side, the boy would sleepwalk in his direction. It was both funny and annoying.

He can't even shit in peace, _dammit_.

Kid was sipping on a broth, again with his back to the wall and Luffy rested on his lap. It was the third day, and during his sleep, Luffy managed to eat when they were fed by broth, doing his ablution -Kid has to guide him to the toilet since Luffy tried to aim on the wall- and then slept on his lap again. 

On the sixth day, helping Luffy around became a habit. Kid had no idea why he agreed to play nurse like this. But by instinct, he would be lying on a corner with Luffy cradled to his chest and covered with his robe. He would make sure Luffy fed and get the head wound checked, even threatening one of the medics to give Luffy a fresh set of bandages.

 **What the fuck just happened?** He asked himself in fury.

A few more days passed when Luffy finally sobered up. It was a cold morning and Kid was actually shivering from being glued to the wall. However, it was worth watching Luffy pressed to his chest and protected by his scent. The blood scent from the boy faded and exchanged with _comfort_ . It was quite a shock, how Kid **craved** for comfort this much in his life, and to think he found it in a scrawny boy with powerful Haki. "What are you?" He absently caressed Luffy's cheek, and his heart ached when Luffy leaned into his touch.

"Ah, I feel so much better." A smile radiated from the boy's comely face, "thank you for taking care of me, Gizao."

Kid murmured, "I'm not running a charity here. You owe me, Mugiwara no Luffy."

The boy opened his eyes and stared right into Kid's eyes. It gave him chills straight to his loins, making his Alpha groan in frustration because even though they're so close, Kid couldn't say or do what his Alpha wanted right now. "Oh right." Smaller fingers snaked on his chest and groped his abs again, "I can help you beat the Kaido-ossan, if you want."

Somehow Kid managed to break out the invisible restrain and grabbed Luffy's shoulder. His face leaned close to the boy till their nose touched.

 **"I.will.beat.Kaido."** Kid growled, **"Don't.Get.In.My.Way."**

At nearly to no distance, Kid inhaled deep into the sweet scent and his red orbs stained into dark amethyst. His breathing was harsh as he continued to lock his gaze at the boy, _impatiently waiting for something to happen..._

Until Luffy pressed their lips together, chastely, yet it shook him to his very soul. That brief kiss brought him to a green field where he could nap without worrying about sudden attack or death threat, where he didn't have to wear his armor and just became himself, wrapped in _comfort_ and _peace_.

In confusion, Kid snapped. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

He shoved Luffy away and got up while wiping his mouth. His eyes returned to red shade, as red as his face now, "You harassed me, bastard!" Honestly it was just a kiss and it felt nice and Kid wished it happened again so he can kiss back. 

But the goddamn Alpha pride! If he wasn't the one initiating, it was a crime.

Luffy sighed, "I said I like you." The boy looked away and somehow he could feel _longing_ from the boy's distant gaze, "When you like a person, want to kiss them is normal, right? I mean, I date Torao but I guess it's because he also liked me."

"Then go to this fucker!" Kid suddenly seethed with the mention of another Alpha. "Don't bother me, you sick bastard!"

But he also wanted the boy to stay. Argh! This is so messed up!

\---Luffy POV---

As soon as he could move, Luffy realized nine days already passed and he could be in heat anytime now. _This is bad_ , he thought. He rummaged the hat and stared at his vivre card, silently hoping Torao already arrived in Wano and somehow knew he was stuck in this prison. He might be spending his heat in prison, which is okay to him, unlike when in the ship, he didn't care if the Alphas suffered. 

Still, a heat in the same cage with an Alpha who hate him~

Luffy placed the vivre card back just in time when a _Fake Alpha_ approached him to explain about the labor. He was totally distracted when the guard pointed and ordered him around. He wondered if he could get some essentials for his heat. "Ano ne." He interrupted the guard, "I need blankets in my cell. Can you get me?"

The Fake Alpha stared at him in disgust. "and why do I have to?"

Luffy took a deep breath and grinning wide, " **because I said so**."

He sensed Gizao's presence nearby. The Alpha watched him intensely but Luffy focused on this Fake one, addressing what he would call a _subtle_ _intimidation._

The poor guard slipped into the trance, "well, how many do you want?"

Luffy purred, **"As many as you can get. Also some water and food and untie my cuffs, hurry!"**

It startled the guard to be fully under Luffy's control. He even saluted at Luffy. "I will try to meet all your needs. Hang in there." 

Luffy nodded but as soon as the guard left, the boy giggled. "Idiot."

A hand grabbed his wrist and he was surrounded by Gizao scent again as the man hissed, "hey, tell me this is not real!"

But in a moment, the guard returned with blankets and a key and both witnessed it as Luffy was released from his cuffs, "food and water are also on the way, Sir. Do you need anything else?"

Luffy smiled at Gizao, who in return glared coldly at him. **"Yes, I need a bath."** Washing up was enough to Luffy but he also loved to show off.

"A bath? All right I will have it prepared for you, immediately!"

"Thank you." Luffy said softly to the guard, "You are such a nice Alpha."

The guard beamed.

"STOP IT!" When it was just two of them, Gizao grasped his shoulder not-so-gently. Luffy frowned. "Whatever you do, it's driving me insane! Stop it!"

He shook his head, "but Gizao I didn't do anything to you, and I really need the things I mention. I told you about my heat and it could be anytime now."

The guard returned and Luffy released himself from Gizao. 

"Wait, why you asked us to prepare food and bath for a fucking prisoner?" a bunch of Fake Alphas scowled.

 **"Because I need it."** Luffy let them sniff just a bit of his Omega pheromones, careful not to affect Gizao in the process. He watched the Fake Alphas dropped to their knees in front of Luffy. He grinned at them, **"so I'm counting on you guys."**

_\---Law POV---_

"Where are you going after this, Law?" 

**Let's go back to the two weeks ago** , where Law and Smoker sat on ruins, each of them holding a stew prepared by Sanji. So much for a field trip.

Law was slightly thankful he didn't go alone. He had no idea Doflamingo was currently _visiting_ this island and apparently the Warlords exposed a lot of things by accident. Either it was by sheer luck or destined, thanks to his new acquaintances, they exposed illegal experiments that could be traced back to both Kaido and Big Mom. 

"I think I will pick some friends before heading to Wano." Law took a glance at Kin'emon who was ecstatic to reunite with his son again. Law smiled a bit.

"Are you sure?" Smoker raised an eyebrow, "there'll be no back up this time. Most of the Navy would be guarding Royals to Reverie."

"Smoker!" Just in time, Ace stomped at their way. During the trip, Law tried his best to avoid the man but now he can’t just run. He was in the middle of eating a very delicious stew. "I don't want to escort Sabo to Reverie, so can you substitute me?" 

Law noticed Sabo followed Ace in a leisure walk, yet somehow intimidating. He was there when this pair took down Doflamingo and _his_ thread clone. In summary, both Ace and Sabo are crazy strong as each individual and a nightmare when they teamed up. In detail? Well, it’s another tough day to be Doffy, Law was sure of it.

Smoker puffed his cigar. "I'm busy. I have to escort Doflamingo and the rest to Impel Down."

"But I have to find Luffy!" Ace pouted.

"Calm down, Ace." Sabo patted Ace's shoulder, "I mean we can search Luffy after Reverie. I will definitely help you, besides I wanna see my little brother too." 

Somehow Law can feel radiating possessiveness from these people, addressed to Luffy. It was kinda scary. But, he was also curious, he wanted to know more about his Omega, the one who claimed him as the boyfriend. 

"How did he look?" He asked absently. “Mugiwara no Luffy.” 

Ace noticed him and growled. Law kept a cool expression as if he didn't just spend a week under the sheet with their dearest little brother. "Luffy… Luffy is the cutest being on Earth…" 

"He's kinda bratty and also cried a lot." Sabo added with humor, "he likes to pick his nose and ask people weird questions, all the time. But…" Sabo fixed his gaze at Law and somehow it felt the man knew there's something between him and Luffy. "If anything or **anyone** tried to put their **filthy hands** on our dear Luffy, death would be mercy for them." 

_He knew._ Law mentally panicked yet stayed stoic in appearance.

"That sounds like you both need professional help." Smoker finished his bowl and then made his leave.

"Ah, where are you going?" 

"I'm gonna check in with the prisoners, you coming?" 

Law and Sabo were left in an awkward silence.

"Ace told me." Sabo suddenly addressed him again. "You have Luffy hidden in the ship."

Law huffed. Yep, he was doomed. "I don't know what you’re talking about." He stood and walked away because he treasured his time and honestly he had little energy left to deal with a brotherly rage.

 **“Law.”** Sabo called him again, "I smell another scent on yours." every word now infused with intimidation. Like a direct punch to his gut. "I didn't remember you smelled this... _whole_ before."

He opened his mouth, but Law decided it wasn't his place to tell Sabo about Luffy's secondary gender. Besides, he didn't know if he could trust Sabo yet. "I feel quite normal. Maybe you could tell me the difference." 

“You are _Marked_ .” Sabo said. “Not by an Alpha, but by something else. How do you get marked with this… _sweet creature_?”

Law said nothing and just held his gaze at Sabo, the memories with Luffy on his sub danced in his mind. _He can't wait to meet again..._

 **“Nope.”** Law continued his walk, much to Sabo's surprise. “If I was marked then it’s my damn privacy. You or anyone else had no right to make me explain that.”

\---

Back to today, an abandoned port in Wano Country~

After teleporting Polar Tank to the port, soon Thousand Sunny Go, the Warlord Ship, arrived next to his sub. Law and the rest of the team headed to the ruins of Oden’s Castle to execute the operation they've been planning with the Samurai in Zou.

Law didn't manage to steal a whole vivre card from Ace yet somehow his gut knew Luffy was already in Wano. Since he was part of a back up plan so he didn't infiltrate into cities like other Shichibukai, or constantly lost like Roronoa-ya. He told Kin'emon he would be off searching someone he knew although Bepo, Sachi, and Penguin threw a dirty look at him.

Under a disguise, Law wandered in Bakura, listening in on any unusual news or stories from the citizen while concentrating with the tug in his chest. There was valuable information about the condition of the country itself, but he couldn't gather anything about Luffy and that was frustrating.

"Where are you, Mugiwara-ya?" Law stared at the colorful sky of Wano with a huff.


	7. Heat Inside the Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you invite me to a bath house." Law crossed his hands on his chest, "to have a talk."  
> Hawkins shrugged, "I predicted, trying to capture you will be a waste of my resources and energy. So why are you here, Trafalgar Law?" The man calmly sip his sake.
> 
> Law stared off at the steam from the bath, "I have a date." he said grumpily, yet enough to set Hawkins into a coughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no time to edit the last two chapters, this fic is sort of spilled out my mind 😂 I hope you enjoy reading and I'll be so happy if you leave feedback!
> 
> WARNING: Light Smut ~

_\---Kid POV---_

Kid gritted his teeth in annoyance. However, he couldn't get angry because by Luffy's request, they were moved into a decent room with no bars. It has a bed, a lot of blankets, a lot of snacks and the most ridiculous one, a nice hot bath along with a decorated partition.

Of course when Luffy moved here, he followed. He thought it was because he couldn't trust Luffy. Yet, every time the _Synthetic Alpha_ entered the room with something for the boy and Luffy kindly thanked them, his blood boiled with rage.

Kid watched his palms. He was also free from the cuffs that he could go on rampage and escape the prison _right now_ and nobody could stop him. But his feet glued to this floor just as his body trapped in this room.

"Gizao?"

He turned to see Luffy's wet hair peeked from the partition, "do you need to bathe too? It's still hot, I think. I can't stay long in the bath, I have very low tolerance~" the boy stuck out his tongue in fatigue. _It's fucking adorable!_ He mentally screamed as he watched the silhouette of Luffy emerging from the bath and drying off. The sweetness in the air thickened as Luffy briefly warned about the heat. But he was confident he could stand it since he refused to be anywhere else. 

He approached the tub only after Luffy ran past him _naked_ and jumped into the cocoon of blanket. Kid cleared his throat, again questioning his own sanity. An Alpha rut would be easier. Take it to the brothel, leave them to hunt some beasts, or use the suppressants invented by the World Government. Super easy.

**Fuck.**

Kid stared at the steaming water. He stripped grudgingly and washed up the grimes while his nose flared at the remains of Luffy's nauseating scent. It's too sweet, too thick, and _divine._ When he entered the water, he couldn't help but groaned loudly. It was as if he soaked in Luffy's scent. Kid felt relaxed, _so relaxed_ that he wanted to drown himself in this water, _forever_. He closed his eyes and a content smile plastered on his face, until the sudden strain in his loin distracted him. 

_Huh?_ Kid watched his growing erection and with the scented hot water around him, Kid jacked off. He was grunting loudly, didn't even hide his pleasure from every stroke. He came shortly, and with little to no thought to the white stain, Kid got up.

The sweet scent in the air thickened and his Alpha purred in satisfaction. _Someone_ enjoyed his one-man-show.

"I think it's the time for explanation." Kid stood in front of the bed after he put on his pants, he stared intently at Luffy who slipped under the sheet, a bowl of _dango_ cradled to the boy's chest. Luffy patted the place on _his_ side, silently asked Kid to join. He seriously would take the floor but the comfort was so inviting, Kid removed his boots and climbed next to the boy. "What are you?" He snatched one dango, and even though Luffy slapped his hand, Kid didn't care and popped the sweet into his mouth.

"I am an Omega." Luffy replied with mouthful dango. Kid snatched another despite the boy's protest.

"So you're a girl down there or what?"

Luffy pouted, "It's not defined yet. I will know in five years, whether I stayed like this or turned into a girl. For now, I have to bear with shrinking balls and wet ass, urgh!" Luffy continued to eat savagely while Kid stared at the boy in flustering shock. _Shrinking balls? Wet ass?_ His throat suddenly became dry because now he wanted to see.

 **"Show me."** He growled softly.

Luffy paused. The boy looked at him in dismay, "Eeeh, you don't like me, right? I don't want to show you anything just so you complained later on how I harassed you! And I have to warn you, my heat will be a **hell** to you!"

Kid snorted, "meh, don't worry. I've got it worse." True that he was growing up in a very harsh environment that turned him into bloodthirsty Alpha. Surviving through an Omega Heat sounded like a walk in the park for Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid. "I will even lend you a hand, if you want some fun." he laughed.

Luffy scrunched his face, "Are you sure about that?" The boy's voice was low and hoarse.

Kid shrugged, "Why not?" he sneered back.

"You offered yourself to me." Luffy whispered, "Conqueror Omega urged _their_ Alpha to submit. I've seen how it affected _my_ Alpha in normal days, so if you offer me yourself during my heat, I'm afraid _this_ could overpower you."

Kid snapped, "I am not a lesser man who will easily kneel to your intimidation!"

"Then." Luffy removed the blanket and Kid's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly couldn't move. There's invisible _rope_ tied around his limbs and he could only watch as Luffy's eyes turned into silvery orbs.

"It's your own choice, at least this time don't regret it." Luffy slowly moved to sit on his lap and he got goosebumps when his skin met with slickly _heat_ between the boy's legs.

**What.the.fuck!**

_\---Luffy POV---_

**Heat was supposed to be in control.**

Luffy licked the small yet perky nipple and he shuddered as the smoky scent melted into his tongue. _So delicious_. The said man was staring at him darkly but did nothing aside running his big and warm hand into Luffy's hair. Luffy looked up in awe. What a strong Alpha. Even under tension from Omega's Intimidating Haki, Gizao could touch him. It made his heart flutter in happiness, as he continued to taste the skin and at the same time, moving his hips against Gizao's muscled thigh.

 _So good._ Luffy closed his eyes, focused on their swirling scent in the air, to the living furnace beneath his skin, and he gasped in joy, knowing that he was safe and his heat was in control. Gizao didn't touch his dripping cock or explore his rear, the red haired alpha didn't even touch himself. _It was so hot,_ he thought dreamily as he wrapped his lips around the nipple again, sucking in the scent into him, "Ah, I'm close again…" Luffy sat and touched himself in fast and sloppy movement before he whined, shuddering out his release as the juice dirtied Kid's leg. 

"You are so _handsome_ right now." Kid caressed his sweaty cheek and Luffy leaned into the touch. _Not even invited_ , this sneaky bastard. Luffy bit his bottom lips, felt so attacked with affection. Yet his Omega preened, accepting the compliment with pride. He was still a man, after all. He didn't want people to see him as less than a man just because he's an Omega now.

 **"You are strong."** Luffy admitted, as Kid managed to grab his arms with both hands and slowly _dragged_ Luffy up and into a warm embrace.

Their heavy mixture of scent inside the blanket was _heavenly._ Yet, they had no idea people suffered from the unleashed intimidation. Inmates were either passed out or suffered energy loss. The Fake Alphas would growl as they pass the whole section of their room and nobody, not even a soul dared to pay them a visit.

_\---Sanji POV---_

Sanji watched the _samurai_ in black kimono approach his Udon shop, and silently took a seat. He greeted a few customers and served them the best of his service before he glanced at gloomy samurai again. The Cook sighed loudly.

"I don't know what your problem is but if you come here to brood, you better leave." Sanji placed a bowl in front of Trafalgar Law, his own expression soured to see dark aura radiated from the fellow Warlord, "you chased the beauties away!"

"Don't mind me." Law muttered, paying him for the noodle and silently ate. This is so frustrating to watch. He wasn't an Alpha, he didn't know how things work but after meeting a few of them, he realized how Conqueror Alphas had such a temper and always so extra in everything else. Like Sakazuki, obsessed over justice. Sabo, obsessed over Ace and this poor guy, always overthinking everything. So pitiful.

"Gezz, if you have something to say, be a man and say it. If not, get over it." Sanji turned away and immediately distracted to see a line of curious customers, "Ah, Irrashaimasu~" 

_\---Law POV---_

"I am surprised to see you here."

Basil Hawkin and Law sat across each other in the bath house. The blond haired man watched him thoughtfully, "I heard a report of an intruder ten days ago but I'm not 100% sure your arrival here is related to it."

"So you invite me to a bathhouse." Law crossed his hands on his chest, "to have a talk."

Hawkins shrugged, "I predicted, trying to capture you will be a waste of my resources and energy. So why are you here, Trafalgar Law?" The man calmly sip his sake.

Law stared off at the steam from the bath, "I have a date." he said grumpily, yet enough to set Hawkins into a coughing fit.

“A date, really?!"

Law ignored the pirate. He continued to brood, "but the person hasn't shown up yet. So leave me alone." His mind danced around Luffy. The smile, the voice when it called his name, the addicting scent...

"Anyway, since I know your -kinda stupid- reason to be here, let me just ask it straight. Do you have any idea why Akagami sent his son to infiltrate Wano, by himself?"

Realization struck him. So Luffy was captured, although he wasn't that surprised. "And pray tell, why do I have to care?" He said in annoyance because Law wondered _how long_ Luffy had been captured and what prevented the boy from escaping. He knew Luffy was strong enough to protect _himself_ , especially in the land of Alphas. Hawkins glared sharply at him but Law was always the best at having a poker face.

"Just wondering." Hawkins finally said, before the man took his leave, "I suggest you leave Wano while you still can, Trafalgar, or you'll end like Mugiwara and Eustass."

Now that's news to him.

_\---Kid POV---_

This is **Hell.**

Kid regretted this already. He was lying on his back as he witnessed something worse than an Alpha's rut. Staying away was the right thing after all, but he was confined in the same room with a Conqueror Omega and once he gave in, he was _owned_.

"This idiot..." Kid watched Luffy stroked him gently, grazing his cock with blunt nails and then massaged his veins teasingly. He was hard, been hard for **fucking** three days because he surrendered and now he was under mercy of Luffy's Omega. "Damn it, I'm so gonna kill you!" He growled but the Omega smirking at him, before leaning down and wrapped the tiny lips around his length. No other pain could match to this torture of getting dragged _'_ **so close'** and immediately denied. "LUFFY!" He fought the invisible restraints from Omega's intimidation and grabbed Luffy by the crown hair, before he choked the boy with his entire length.

He thought he would just _cum_. He wished it was that simple. But he was so drained that a moment later his grip loosened and Luffy pulled out in a dramatic slow motion, "I told you, this could overpower you, Gizao."

"Then fight me!"

Luffy sat in between Kid's legs, naked and stained. The boy watched him hazily while licking his own fingers and the sight was so innocent, _so wrong._ This probably the hardest part for Kid to watch Luffy put fingers into the wet hole and chase the orgasms. _This time_ , he said, forcing his body to sit, _this time I'm gonna fight._

He reached Luffy and shoved two of his fingers into the Omega's mouth. Surprisingly, much to his delight, Luffy sucked it eagerly. Kid grimaced at the pain of growing pleasure in his groin. To say he was at his limit was an understatement. He would not bend to this sweet being, he promised himself as he pulled out his fingers and watched Luffy spread _his_ legs. The Omega whimpered in bliss when he probed the opening.

"Yes, you can," the Omega gave him a permission with a soft moan, "Alpha~"

The _permission_ gave him back the authority and control over his body. Out of nowhere, Kid felt stronger and confident as he held Luffy's waist to steady the boy and gently pushed in his fingers. Both hissed as their energy clashed and exploded in a heavy intimidation shock wave. For mere humans, it put them into unconsciousness. For the Fake Alphas, it's like a ringing headache that forced them to their knees.

And for the Conqueror Alpha and Omega, that was **heaven**.

Luffy cupped Kid's face and let their forehead touched as _he_ reached another peak. Kid leaned in to kiss the Omega and Luffy smiled happily as the boy whispered on Kid's lips.

"No!" Kid gritted his teeth, "I don't think I can control myself..." He already imagined what Luffy asked him. He didn't mind with this boy at all. But they were strangers, he couldn't afford making mistakes he would greatly regret in the future.

Luffy slapped him. _Damn, even the rudeness is so sexy_ , Kid blushed.

That's how he ended spooning Luffy from behind, their hips rocked together while his cock rubbed between the crack and against Luffy's. He watched the smaller being in his arms, amazed how he could be at ease while they're in enemy territory and their fate unknown. Against the boy's demand to be faster and harder (as if someone as innocent as Luffy knew the exact meaning of it) Kid was smiling.

It was because he gave in, now he was falling.

Kid grasped both of them by his palm, concentrated to match the stroke with the thrusts, until the Omega screamed and passed out. Kid was also at the brink of exhaustion as he came, so hard that his head became so dizzy and his energy drained again. But as he sniffed the delicious mixed scent in the air, the red haired pirate grinned. **"Mine."**

\---

He had no idea, another Conqueror Alpha stood in front of the prison's gate.

**"Luffy..."**

The _Samurai_ muttered something under _his_ breath, before unsheathed _his_ Nodachi, and sliced the air in front of _him_.

Nothing happened.

Then Kid noticed it, the familiar presence. Before, he could only faintly smell it from Luffy, but now the scent came from somewhere and his eyes widened as he recognized that certain Alpha scent. Kid watched Luffy's sleeping form in horror.

_'I plan to meet my boyfriend and we will have a date.'_

"Fuck, don't tell me..." Kid growled and his attention distracted when suddenly the room was split in two. His eyes widened and he immediately covered the Omega as he witnessed, the rest of prison was cut in half. 

**"Eustass-Ya."**

A very pissed Trafalgar Law entered the room, golden eyes glaring coldly at him. "I'm gonna kill you."

He was shivered at the threat, heh, no, he was trembling in _joy_ because finally he found an equal ground to vent up his frustration. Snatching his pants and hastily put on his boots, Kid stood with a wide smirk on his face, "Oh yes, you can try, _pretty boy_. Maybe it could give you some comfort because you can't be there when your Omega needed you the most!"

It seemed today would be the worst day ever in Udon Prison.

_\--- Queen POV ---_

“Thi-Thi-This….!”

 **“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!”** Queen screeches to see Udon Prison now turned into ruins.

_\--- Sanji POV ---_

Sanji read the news of the prison break on the headline. Not too far from him, Usopp, Franky and Robin were gathering around in his shop while discussing the news. 

“Of all people…” Sanji grunted, before he slammed the paper on the ground and stomped on it with rage. “ **Grrrrr~** first that Marimo, now this bastard! Why did he even bother making plans if he’s the one ruining it! **HUH**?!”


	8. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  'Do you want to stain the Holy Land with me?'  
>  _
> 
> is the most embarrassing offer for sex. On their way to Sabo's room, Ace could hear his own heart beat in every step. He was nervous, as they entered the room and Sabo locked the door behind. After all, it's their first time after years and for Ace the heartbreak was too much, he refused to be intimate with anyone.
> 
> Ace couldn't think straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knotting is the aspect of Omega Verse I don't really like but I agree that it's necessary so forgive me if I make mistakes in the description. There's anal sex that y'all deserve so enjoy reading~

_ \---Ace POV--- _

Reverie,

Ace smiled to himself. In a formal black suit under his Navy's robe, the Vice Admiral walked next to Sabo. They arrived just in time with the Royals from Ryugu Kingdom, escorted by Grandpa. Grandpa grinned at him before hitting both Sabo and his head. But it was how the oldman showed his affection so they attacked Garp with a bear hug instead.

"Here, let me help." Ace chuckled as they were elevated to Marie Geoise and he stood in front of Sabo, trying to fix the slightly cracked Crown. Sabo pouted. The Alpha still disagreed to wear the Kingly attire, although Sabo was the King from Goa Kingdom after he reclaimed his throne from Stelly. Afterwards, Ace watched Sabo with a grin. The blond haired kept complaining that  _ he _ had to wear white suit instead of his favorite navy blue, had to wear a crown instead of a hat and had a decorative sword strapped to  _ his _ side instead of  _ his _ pipe. 

Ace continued to stare at Sabo, while trying not to scream.  _ So handsome. _

_ " _ Ace." 

"Hmm." 

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm sure our arrival will be delayed." 

"Huh, why?" Ace asked bluntly, suddenly so conscious of himself. “Did I wear my pants backward again?”

Sabo sighed deeply, "I'm gonna die of my wife's cuteness. Huff…."

“What? Tell me!" Ace finally snapped. 

\---

"Ace, are you going?" Garp asked as they finally escorted the Royal to Tenryumon and from here the World Government Agents will take care of the Nobles until Reverie ends. Which means Ace could return to sea in search for Luffy. He was so happy that he almost left Sabo without goodbye. Obviously, Sabo wouldn't just make his life easier.

"Grandpa." Sabo held Ace by the waist, "I want to borrow Ace for a day, if it's okay. I wanna show him around."

Garp rubbed his chin, "you do realize, Conqueror Alphas are not allowed in Marie Geoise and they make an exception for you since you're a Noble. But they know Ace is my grandson and Celestial Dragon kinda hated my family."

"But Ace is my wife." Sabo smiled darkly, much to put Garp face into cringe, "and Ace isn't an Alpha yet. I'm sure they won't mind."

"I don't really want to  _ mingle _ with Celestial Dragons." Ace shook his head, "So it's okay, I'll see you in a week, Sabo."

"Very well, I'll pick him tomorrow." Garp suddenly decided and Ace yelped in shock. "But put off that. Don't wear your robe and don't talk to anyone. Not that talking to these dumbasses is worth your time." Garp added while picking his nose. Ace passed his robe to Miharl and walked through the gate with Sabo. The Noble leaned in and whispered to his ear, before laughing airily to see Ace's troubled expression.

\---

In the first year of their reunion, Ace still attacked Sabo on sight. No matter what Sabo said, it would result in fire fist burning something. However, after Ace met with Luffy again, he started to tolerate Sabo. He didn't burn the Alpha without reason anymore, and while it needed time for him to accept reality, he was happy both Sabo and Luffy are alive. Even on their way to Punk Hazard, he shared a room with Sabo and told Noble about his talk with Sakazuki about Luffy.

Ace was in the corner of a long buffet table, stuffing his mouth with shrimps. Rob Lucci glanced at him thoughtfully so Ace glared back, while still chewing on the shrimps. Too bad there's no spaghetti here but he could manage with shrimp cocktail. Suddenly Rob Lucci muttered, "try the  _ prosciutto _ too, you'll love it."

Ace still glaring at the Cipher Pol while stuffing the various meat platters into his mouth. "Here, this one is the  _ wagyu _ . It'll melt in your mouth."

"Why are you keep bugging me? Don't you have guarding duty or something." Ace complained in between chewing.

"You're interesting." Rob Lucci shrugged. A moment later, they're distracted with commotion. Ace eyes widened to see a Celestial Dragon causing a scene in the garden. He frowned, yet Rob Lucci gestured to him to stay away, "don't put attention to yourself." and the man left Ace to stop any of the Royal Guards from interfering with the Celestial Dragon.

**"I found where my room is."**

Sabo showed up next to Ace, holding a plate with a mountain of meat. Ace stared at the man in disbelief. "And what is your point?" he hissed under his breath, just as the drama continued in their background.

"We should skip the welcome party, and the gathering later." The noble chewed in concentration, "the meat here so thin."

Ace almost yelped when a hand sneakily cupped him. He yanked it away but Sabo squeezed him instead while whispering to his ear, "let's go."

Ace couldn't think straight. 

_ 'Do you want to stain the Holy Land with me?' _ is the most embarrassing offer for sex. On their way to Sabo's room, Ace could hear his own heart beat in every step. He was nervous, as they entered the room and Sabo locked the door behind. After all, it's their first time after years and for Ace the heartbreak was too much, he refused to be intimate with anyone.

But he would still dream of a faceless blond, fantasizing what if Sabo was alive, how would they kiss when they grew up, how Sabo held him and if Sabo loved how he looked now, all toned and ripped with muscles. When their lips met in reality, Ace realized it wasn't merely a dream anymore.

\---

Ace grabbed the sheet, behind him Sabo grunted as the Alpha rocked their cocks together. Beneath him cum sprayed from his first and second orgasm, yet he knew the friction wasn't enough. He still had this  _ itch _ for more so when the Alpha slowed down, Ace flipped on his back, "Hey." He cupped the man's face, "Sabo, j-just put it in." He dragged Sabo into a deep kiss to cover his own hesitation and fear. "It'll be okay. I'll be okay." 

He recalled that moment when he escorted Sabo to the Warlord Meeting. Sabo was searching something in his pack and Ace noticed suppressant pills among his belongings. He asked what it was for and Sabo told him about rutting, the flaw of Conqueror Alpha. It happened once a year, for three to seven days. Usually the pills would diminish the bloodthirsty and lusty nature of an Alpha, but it would also put them in a drunken state for the rest of the rut. Ace hated to think Sabo had to suffer that. That's why he wanted them to do all the way, just so Sabo didn't have to use those damned pills anymore.

"I..." Sabo hissed and Ace noticed a growing bulge at the Alpha's base. "Shit."

Ace stared at the man wide-eyed, "are you... rutting?"

“No, not yet." Sabo stroked Ace's hair in reassurance, “It’ll be in next month though so we’re safe.”

“Than why…” Ace stared at the bulge, it stayed at the base, intimidating him.

“You mean the knot? I don’t know, sometimes it forms when I’m too horny. I mean, why wouldn’t I, finally I can have my wife again.” To see Sabo chuckled happily, with damp wavy hair and sweat glistened skin brought some old memories. It was the same person who held his waist and watched him intently with every thrust. It was the same person who called his name when they reached peak and marked him deep inside. 

Ace frowned.

"Sabo..." He cleared his throat, "I want..."his breath hitched but Sabo waited patiently, in his glorious naked form, with cock hard and dripping. Ace made his decision. “I want you inside me.”

Sabo growled under his breath and removed himself from bed. Ace followed the man from his gaze, Sabo was fetching something from his travel bag and returned with a small vial. Ace wondered what was that, when the Alpha popped out the lid and shoved the rim of vial into his ass. Ace yelped as cold liquid filled him. “What, what the hell is that?!”

“Soothing gel for bruises.” Sabo emptied the bottle, “sorry, I didn’t prepare anything and I think oil will burn my dick… literally…” then removed it and gently entered Ace with two fingers. Ace moaned at the sensation. Sabo chuckled breathlessly, “remember when we did it without preparation… so reckless…huff...”

Ace nodded, at this point he couldn’t think anymore when the finger expertly massaged his prostate, the only way he enjoyed penetrating sex. The reason why he kept asking for it despite it made him walk funny. “Ah, I’m so close… hurry, Sabo.”

“Damn, it’s not ready…”

“Prepare me later, hurry I’m about to spill!”

In flash, Sabo removed the fingers and grabbed Ace’s cock to stop him from cumming. Ace moaned in frustration. “Ace, this will be hurt.”

Ace nodded, although when Sabo entered him, the man gasped at the stretch. The slick helped sucked Sabo in, but still, it was huge and it kept entering him to the point Ace wondered how long it could be? Or it was just his imagination?

“Aceeee…” His heart thumped to see Sabo looked so lost in pleasure. Damn, that’s very sexy. Then something grazed on his sweet spot and Ace joined the Alpha moaning shamelessly. Soon they fell into rhythm, Ace was sprawling on bed with Sabo crowded on the top of him, their hips joined in a smooth movement which steadily get fast and hard, until Ace lost it and clenched his walls as he came, spraying in between them.

Sabo followed him shortly and Ace yelped when something so  _ wide _ entered him as Sabo continued to fill his passage with release.

Then he realized they were stuck. “It’s in…”

“Yes…” Sabo showered him with kisses, “because you are my dear wife, I will always knot you." Somehow he can sense it, the possessiveness and the desperation to claim. Most Alphas preferred the female form of significant others, because they had the urge to mate and breed, to continue their line. Ace knew it was impossible but he wondered what if he could...

"Ah!" His train of thought stopped when Sabo snapped his hips, "Don't move!" Ace cried at the tug, "Don't move!"

"You know what..." Sabo whispered huskily as he bared his teeth and his eyes changed into crimson red,  **"I'm going to breed you."**

"Sabooooo~!" Ace grabbed Sabo's hips, tried to stop the thrust with trembling hands, "Stop it's..."  _ it's too much... too deep...  _ he was touched by the seed beyond the brim that his stomach twisted and he came again, squeezing the knot inside him to give the most powerful load before Sabo dropped on him, slowly turning soft.

Ace blinked a few times, trying to feel his body again but he stayed limp which is so funny that he cackled out loud. On the top of him, Sabo chuckled along with him, before the Alpha wrapped him in a tight hug, "Damn, I should bring more gels..."

\---

"Good morning,  _ Lovely _ ."

Morning light peeked into the bedroom. They slept on the couch, since the bed was ruined to every inch and Ace didn’t really want to sleep in a puddle of cum. Ace noticed his stomach growled and he pouted. Sabo had an unbelievable amount of both stamina and seeds. They cleaned up and yet he was still so full and heavy. Also, his hole throbbed.

"When you become an Alpha, I will enjoy making you form knots and then milking you until you're spent.”

Ace huffed.

“I stop dreaming to be an Alpha.” Ace looked up at Sabo, he felt slightly dizzy but he decided to ignore it."You should get over it too. Unless you can't accept who I am now, which is too bad, because I love myself whether I'm an alpha or not." 

Sabo snuggled to him but the Alpha said nothing. Ace decided to drop the topic too, as Sabo got up to prepare for the morning meeting with other Kings. “You should rest, Ace.”

“In this room reek of sex? Hell no!” Ace laughed, just as he felt it again, the heavy sensation in his stomach. “I’ll return to the Red Line... “He couldn’t finish his words as he dropped into unconsciousness.

“Ace!”

\---

“He showed the symptoms of Alpha first rut. It’s a rare case but since Garp-san said he’s from the Conqueror Alpha family then I’m sure he will be okay.”

Ace stared hazily,  _ where I am?  _

“I should be with him.” There’s Sabo.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sabo. You have to attend Reverie.” There's a familiar voice and Ace sighed in relief to hear Grandpa's. “I know you’re worried about him, but he can’t have a rut in Marie Geoise. It’s not safe for him.”

“Where will he go?” Sabo asked.

“Miharl and Coby will escort him back to Marine HQ where he’ll get privacy for this.”

_ Privacy for what? _ Ace continued to ask himself as he could do nothing aside staring hazily at nothing in particular. He was carried back to his ship and he continued to stay unresponsive for the next two hours, even as Deuce asked him a few weird questions such as  _ ‘can you smell me?’ _ or  _ ‘do you have any urge to pounce Banshee? Or Saber?’  _

What the hell? He was sick, not horny!

Apparently their journey to Marine Ford was halted as the ship accidentally crossed paths with Moby Dick. Yes, that damned Moby Dick which is very difficult to track when you try to find them but will show up when you're minding your own business. And since his Commander preferred to retreat, the Yonkou Crew decided to CHASE them.

The noises woke him up and  **damn** , Ace couldn't move his limbs properly. He gritted his teeth in anger because he couldn't just sit here and watch his ship raided by fucking Yonkou!

“Come on.” Ace stared at his both hands which trembled against his will, “COME ON! HIKEN!” 

He turned into fire just as blue fire shot through his room. He managed to counter it with his fire fist but it created an explosion that split his ship in half. “SHIT!” Ace lost his energy and his eyes stared down in fear when he fell straight into the sea.

_ \--- Luffy POV --- _

Luffy sat on a rock, there was roasted meat on his hand as he silently observed the clashes of energy between Torao and Gizao. He chewed in concentration.

“They’ve been fighting for three days and nights.” An oldman with a flower tattoo showed up next to Luffy, watching the fight with awe, "I wonder what's this about, hmm?"

Luffy had no idea.

When he woke up, the prison was in ruins. Many of the inmates had escaped and the Fake Alpha guards seemed dazzled and confused. So Luffy got dressed and found Torao and Gizao sparred together. 

"Ah, Tora-..." He called but Torao sent him death glare and Gizao growled at his direction.

That was interesting. So he decided to find some food and watched them. Only that they were fighting nonstop for days, Luffy started to pout because it seemed the alphas were equally strong so he was bored now. 

"Ah this gets nowhere." Luffy stood and walked out the prison with the old man and a bunch of inmates, "I should head home."

"Why are you even captured?" The oldman asked.

"I was minding my own business when a drunk dragon captured me." Luffy pouted, "oi, Torao! Gizao! I don't know what's your problem but I'm going home!" 

The Alphas paused and snapped at him,  **"you are the problem!"**

_ \--- Sanji POV--- _

Sanji twitched his curly eyebrows. 

Just after making big news, he saw three -idiots- samurai in his shop, eating noodles as if nothing happened. 

**"I warned you."** Luffy furrowed his eyebrows at Kid who was slurping udon in delight, " I told you the heat will overpower you but you're still offering with,  _ 'meh, I've got worse.' _ Urgh, so annoying!" He finished his third bowl and stretched his hand at the counter to snatch more noodles.Sanji stared at the hand with popped out eyes.  _ Rubber human? _

"There's no point in crying over spilled milk. We are fugitives now." Law said grimly. 

**"You started it!"** Both Luffy and Kid snapped at Law. Sanji couldn't agree more. He's still bitter from the news.

"And now we can't have a date in peace~" Luffy whined. "Torao is so stupid~"

"Yes, I'm so stupid for dating a dumbass."

"Are you still onto that?" Kid watched Luffy with interest, "We are in Yonkou territory and currently on wanted list for destroying the prison, and that's all you care about." Luffy said nothing but the boy's expression hardened. 

"Anyway." Kid got up from his seat, "I should start finding my crew and leave this hell." The tall pirate grabbed Luffy by the collar and casually waved a goodbye to Law, "see you around, Trafalgar."

**Room!**

Suddenly Luffy was switched with an empty bowl of udon, before Law and Luffy disappeared from the shop, leaving Kid stunned in shock.

Sanji watched everything with a long sigh, "you have to pay for them too."

Kid towered over Sanji and glaring down at the blond haired cook but Sanji held his ground.

"Tch, I'm not some ungrateful bastard." Kid pulled out the scrap of coins he mooched around by his power before, and gave them to Sanji, "thanks for the meal."

_ \---Law POV--- _

"This is not what I'm thinking when I imagine a date, Torao."

Law smiled to himself, thinking how bitter and childish he could be sometimes. Of course he was jealous when Luffy spent his heat with another alpha while he was seeking his Omega. And with Eustass Fucking Kid of all people! Not that Law would allow anyone else either. However, he realized Luffy was young and Law didn't want to burden Luffy into an exclusive relationship which ideally happened into their dynamic. that's also why he took Luffy into Geisha House, and asked for O-Robin to entertain them. He wanted to see how Luffy reacted to women too.

"Ara, you two are dating?" O-robin smiled gently as she poured sake to Luffy's cup. "Now I'm curious how you meet with each other."

Luffy pouted at her. He stared at his sake before turning at Law who enjoyed drinking by himself. "It's by accident."

"So romantic. What happened?"

"I was drowning and stuck on his ship. He saved my life, ah, he is a doctor by the way." Luffy retold their story to Robin in his own, unique way. Sometimes Luffy described what he had eaten during his stay in the sub, far more detailed than their relationship itself and how he paid it by catching them giant fish and sea monsters. "Sea monster meat is very tasty, you can roast them into steak, make it into spaghetti meatballs. Torao cooked for me once and I really love it!" 

"That's nice to hear." Robin chuckled, "I'm curious now, what was your favorite thing about Torao-san here?"

Law didn't expect for her to ask that, and suddenly he wanted to know whether this relationship was built by desire or there's something more to it. So he watched it intently when Luffy squealed. "I thought at first it's because he is handsome and he had big gintama." Law facepalmed with red face while Robin laughed dryly. "But what I like the most, Torao keep his promise and found me, I became dizzy every time I think about it, shishishi~"

"It's nothing, really." Law dipped his hat, covering almost half his face.

"I think it's really sweet." Robin said, "But since you only know him for a short time, do you trust him?"

Law noticed Luffy's gaze on him, "I don't know. I hardly care about stuff like that. What about you, Robin?"

"Eh, what about me?" Robin seemed startled.

"Yeah, what does it take for you to trust someone?"

Law smirked.  _ What an amazing person _ , he thought, to make Nico Robin speechless. He sipped another cup, let the warmth fill his heart, before he called, "Luffy, I think I'm drunk enough for the day." He got up from his seat.

"EEEH, you're taking me here just to drink?!" Luffy scowled.

"Don't get me wrong." Law reached Luffy's hand and let their fingertips entwine as he smirked at the boy, "I love listening to your voice, as long as you're not talking to me."

"You're super annoying right now, grrrr~" Despite growling at him, Luffy held his hand tightly and stayed inside his personal space. "Torao~!"

Law leaned down to kiss Luffy, but just as their lips brushed he muttered, "ah, you stink."

"Shut up!" Luffy flustered.

\---

Law played with Luffy's hair as he sat against the balcony window, staring out at the night sky. He rented a room in flower city. Luffy was sleeping soundly on his lap, hugging one of his legs. 

_ 'You are Marked.'  _

He leaned down and sniffed Luffy's hair, then he started smelling himself. What's the difference? What was the sign? He smelled the same, like himself. Maybe he should ask Bepo to find the difference? 

What about Eustass then? He sniffed Luffy again on the hair, neck, armpit, and...

"Stop it~" Luffy whined, holding his head from sniffing into the Omega's womb. "I told you, I didn't mate with Gizao. I don't want to have a baby!"

Law hauled the boy into his embrace, "I met another Alpha and he said I was marked because I smelled different than usual. I just wanna know what has changed since I think I smelled normal."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy;s eyes shot opened, "You smelled WONDERFUL!" the boy blushed and somehow Law reciprocated the excitement. He stared at Luffy dreamily, his heart raced at the simple compliment. Just by one word, it filled his entire world with everything he craved. How he lost everything when he was young and now he just felt  _ completed _ .

"You are really a criminal, Luffy." He hugged Luffy tightly, smiling at the muffling protest in his chest, "how dare you steal my heart."

As he said it, he could feel Luffy calmed and smaller hands snaked around his back. "You bastard."

Law smiled.


	9. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oi! Oiiiii!!!!"
> 
> Nami froze. A familiar sunshine smile with a straw hat waved at her happily, she almost peed herself in fear. Is that... is that the FUCKING Mugiwara no Luffy?! The one with 1.5 billion berry, the son of Akagami no Shanks! What the hell is he doing here?! Not only in Wano but at their supposed secret base?!
> 
> "Nami! Is that..." Chopper was as pale as her, "shit! We're dead, Nami!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should give warning of plot twist? well, just in case you're warned! Enjoy Reading~

_\---Luffy POV---_

Luffy loved his own smell. He blushed and smiled happily every time he caught a sniff on his wrist, where Torao left a red mark. It was renewed almost _all the time_ during their date, driving him crazy. He realized, he started to discover the details on how he felt about Alphas. To Fake Alphas, Luffy pity them at their weak scent and limited intimidation. To non-human Alpha like Bepo, he grew affection like how he loved to be around Saimaru and other sea monsters. And to Conqueror Alphas, he felt okay actually. Apparently, after he dated Torao, other Alphas's scent didn't annoy him anymore, except that Kaido-ossan.

Luffy sat in front of square rock, on the top of the hill where Torao took him. Next to him, Bepo was telling him a story about this island on the top of a gigantic elephant, while Sachi and Penguin filled in their adventure on visiting the Mink Tribe. Luffy grinned at them, "I wanna go there!" He decided, "When I found my own crew and a ship, I'll definitely start my pirate ship!"

"Eeeh, but you already debuted as pirate, Luffy." Sachi said. "With a very high bounty! That's actually scared the shit of me."

Luffy laughed, "hahaha you're so funny. Of course I want to get my own crew too, because what's the point of sailing when you're alone?" Luffy then hugged Bepo, "by the way, Bepo, you can join my crew!"

"Ehhh! I don't wanna!" Bepo yelped.

Penguin chuckled seeing Luffy harassing Bepo, "it's really interesting. Bepo avoided you most of the time, then suddenly he didn't mind with your scent. What had changed, really?"

"That's because Luffy smelled like Captain Law." Bepo blushed a bit, " and I have pledged my loyalty to Law as Alpha to Alpha agreement, that's why Luffy's scent didn't bother me anymore."

"More reason to join my ship, Bepoooo~" Luffy wrapped the bear with his stretchy arms, just as he saw a group of people exiting from the forest. He released Bepo and noticed an orange haired girl in a sexy kimono walking with a little boy and a...

Luffy frowned.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"They were the Warlords. Kitty Thief Nami and Dr.Tony Chopper while the kid is Kozuki Momonosuke, the son of... eh?" Penguin explained but Luffy already rushed to them

_\---Nami POV---_

"Oi! Oiiiii!!!!"

Nami froze. A familiar sunshine smile with a straw hat waved at her happily, she almost peed herself in fear. Is that... is that the FUCKING Mugiwara no Luffy?! The one with 1.5 billion berry, the son of Akagami no Shanks! What the hell is he doing here?! Not only in Wano but at their _supposed_ secret base?!

"Nami! Is that..." Chopper was as pale as her, "shit! We're dead, Nami!"

"Nami~ I'm scared~" Momonosuke cringed and suddenly turned into a pink dragon.

"Calm down, he didn't look like he's about to murder us on our feet." Nami held her ground and gazed at Luffy sharply, only to get ignored as Luffy grabbed Chopper and hugged him, "Just as I thought!" Luffy squealed.

"EEEEEEH?!!"

Everyone screamed. Chopper screeched when he was cuddled into Luffy's chest, muttering, "please don't eat me, I taste horrible~"

"You're the guy who ate Hito-Hito no mi and became a doctor, right?" Luffy raised Chopper up in the air with sparkly eyes, "I was told by Shanks there's a doctor in the Navy who helped Conqueror Alphas overcome their bloodthirsty flaw. It's you right? I saw your pic once! So nice to finally meet you!"

"NAMIIIII, HELP MEEEE~~~~!" Chopper was already a ball of tears and Nami sighed at how adorable it looked.

"But it's true, right? You're really that _renowned_ Doctor who invented the suppressants for Conqueror Alphas so they won't go _wild._ " Nami crossed her hands while smiling at Luffy, "And here I thought you will kill us by sight, Mugiwara no Luffy."

Luffy hugged Chopper again, "haaah, why would I?" the boy made dumb face which stirred something in Nami's chest. She called it gut feeling, she couldn't explain it only knew that this guy wasn't your usual nasty pirate.

"Because we are Warlords and you are a pirate." Nami explained, "You know Warlords worked as vigilantes for World Government, right?"

"Ah, like Jinbei?!" Luffy eyes widened in delight, "then we're friends!" He stretched his hands and wrapped them around Nami, much to her horror.

"EEEEH?!?! HOW YOU CAME UP WITH SUCH DUMB CONCLUSION!" Nami snapped, "RELEASE ME, IDIOT!"

She saw Law walking leisurely at them and she heard Chopper cried, "LAW~ SAVE US~!"

Yet Law only smirked at them, "Mugiwara-ya, this is Tony-ya and Nami-ya and that little boy is our client, Momonosuke." Law glanced at the pink dragon fear.

Luffy finally released Nami and she caught Momonosuke before hiding behind Law. Too bad, Chopper was still cradled by the idiot pirate. _Hang in there, Chopper!_

"Hello, I'm Luffy. I will be Pirate King!"

"Maybe you need to give Tony-ya a break." Law still had this sheepish smile on his face, and Nami noticed how weird he stared at Luffy. "Wait a minute." Nami suddenly said, addressing both Luffy and Law, "You know each other?" She asked pointedly.

Luffy finally released Chopper who then hid his face behind Law's leg.

"Yes, Torao and I are together." Luffy said simply, and Law was grinning.

"EHHHHHH?!?!?"

_\---Law POV---_

"Is there any news about Roronoa-ya?" Law asked while reading today's news.

"Not a clue, aside that he is moving from area to area, although he didn't really need to do that so I didn't understand why." Kin'emon rubbed his chin, "moreover, Law-dono." they sat at the terrace of the ruin, watching Luffy with Bepo, Penguin and Sachi. "who is that Alpha?" Kin'emon sniffed, "I can smell _you_ from him but also his alpha scent is confusing me, as if he is _edible._ "

Law's ego swelled with pride to hear how others can smell _him_ on Luffy, even by this distance. "He's not an Alpha." He replied cryptically, again he thought it was rude if he just exposed Luffy's gender. 

"An Omega, then?!" Kin'emon startled in surprise, suddenly blushed and covered his nose. "I apologize, Law-dono." He said apologetically, "I should notice it sooner and not shamelessly smell your _Empress_."

 _Empress?_ Law raised his eyebrows, "what do you mean? Do you know anything about Omega?"

Kin'emon nodded. "Until twenty years ago, Omegas lived freely in Wano." Law eyes widened in shock when he heard about it, "Wano is the land of _Empress Omegas_ , that's another reason why this place became a closed country. Here, _the Empress_ was born in a Noble family, when they’re of age, they would either marry an Alpha or rule their region by themselves. Although most of Omegas chose to rule alongside with their mated partner.”

"What happened to them?" Law could feel his Alpha was fed with rage as he imagined the worst scenario ever.

"Orochi slaughtered them because the Empress could _control_ Alphas. To have even one Omega left in Wano, that could endanger Kaido and Orochi, because they only recruit Conqueror Alphas or Synthetic one from the devil fruit." Kin'emon explained, "That's why when I found out most Shichibukai were superhumans, save for you, I think they could blend well without raising interest or suspicion. And now with your Omega, I think we have a better chance to fight Kaido."

Law coughed a bit, "He's not... my Omega yet. I mean he's technically my boyfriend but we didn't mate yet."

That surprised Kin'emon, even the samurai jumped to his feet, "Why?!" Kin'emon stared at him in disbelief, "You have to mate with him right now, Law-Dono!"

Law blushed, "No, he's just sixteen and..." he sighed into his palm, how to explain this, he can't just recklessly mate to Luffy. Obviously he wanted to put his knot in Luffy and breed the boy, _oh so badly_. A couple days ago he left a hickey on Luffy's skin and he was already so possessive to renew the mark. If he lost his control now, it's only about time till Luffy's crazy brothers and Akagami Pirate sliced him into pieces and fed him to the fish. "Besides, he's already very strong without a mate, so why the urgency?"

"Because..."

Then they heard a loud shriek.

\---Ace POV---

Ace woke up to a strange scent. He sniffed to inhale it and shuddered at the fresh scent of warm ocean water. It reminded him of the time he stood by the cliff with Luffy a few days after they heard about Sabo's death. He grimaced, holding to a burned tall hat with goggles while Luffy sobbed next to him. _"Don't cry, Luffy!"_ He hissed, _"You're a man."_ He said with his own tears at the bay, oh to say he was mourning was an understatement. Because of that toothy grin, the warm hand and their intimacy, Ace lost half of his soul..

 _"But... but... why everyone left us..."_ Luffy continued to sob, _"Father, Dad, and now Sabo~"_

 _"Shut up!"_ He hit his little brother, _"I will never leave you! No matter what, I'll stay alive so stop crying!"_

.

Ace's eyes shot open with tears streaking on his face. The scent enveloped him again and it was _bittersweet_ and _nostalgic_ that he wanted to bury himself in this bed _forever_. He felt so loved and healed. "Sabo..." he called his husband's name, relieved because his sad story had a glorious happy ending. He grinned happily at the memory of that night, the sight of Sabo's naked form holding him, breeding him, heating his body temperature and so his hand went south to pleasure hims-

Ace's eyes shot open, suddenly pale to death.

 **What.the.fuck?** He sat abruptly to check his body and his eyes popped up to see a pair of plump breasts on his chest. "EEEEEEEEEEH?!?!?!"

"It's been three days, so I think it's _his_ time to wake up-..." Just then, the door opened and Ace was attacked with more of the nice scent of the ocean breeze.

"Ah, _he_ did, yoi."

Ace gaped as he saw none other than Phoenix Marco, the first commander of White Beard Pirate. He stared at the tall man with mixed emotion, while gritting his teeth because how in the hell could he even think this nasty, cruel **Pirate** has a very attractive Alpha scent?! AND WHY HE'S TURNING INTO A GIRL?!

Marco talked to somebody before entering the room and closing the door behind, raising both hands to show he meant peace, "I can explain."

**"HIKEN!"**

\---

Izou, Haruta and Thatch who tried to eavesdrop immediately stepped away from the infirmary‘s door before it flew open by fire attack, taking Marco along within the hit.

Ace stepped out of the bed with trembling legs as he tried to protect his life while stark naked.

"We shouldn't stare." Izou muttered while _staring_ inside. "Staring at Empress Omega is forbidden but damn that curve..." the crossdressed Alpha licked his lips.

"I don't understand why we can't stare, I mean this guy has a very nice body whether he's a boy or girl." Thatch smiled a bit stricken.

 **"Because."** Marco showed holding the door, "I will gouge your eyes and shove them up your ass for even thinking pervert thought about _him_." The Alpha said coldly. Thatch turned green and rushed away to throw up, while Izou stared up at Marco defiantly.

"It's not fair, you can't _have_ her, that's not how it works!" the Commander pouted.

"Finder's keeper, yoi. "Marco grabbed Izou by the jaw, before shoved the man away. "Now shoo!"

Ace growled when Marco entered the room and put the door behind the man. He heard the conversation briefly and he was actually in the middle of an inner panic attack. **Omega?!** He's an Omega?! He knew about Omega because obviously he was conceived from a man, he ain't stupid! Also there are Omegas in non-human gender and he read about them, about their role in the dynamic, and the fact it only made him super stressed! 

Marco was an Alpha and the man just claimed him as _his_ Omega! AND NOW HE'S A GIRL!

"Calm down." Apparently since he was part of the dynamic now, his stress was also radiated from his scent and Marco could smell it too. "Breathe, Hiken no Ace. I won't do anything to you. I just want to have civic conversation."

Ace hissed angrily, knowing he had no other choice. Even if he could take down Marco, he is in Moby Dick, the main ship of the Shirohige Fleet. He couldn't afford being reckless and risked his life. "Okay." He nodded and breathed, just to cover his mouth in embarrassment as he inhaled Marco's nice scent and moaned loudly.

Marco chuckled. "Well, I'm _honored_ you like my scent." The Alpha walked to a desk and took a seat, "I prepared clothes for you, unless you preferred staying like that." Marco shrugged while openly checking out his body, "I'm definitely not gonna complain."

"Shut up." Ace grunted under his breath as he grabbed the said clothes only to blush when he saw a bra along with it. He put on the underwear and shorts and a pair of boots, while staring at the bra as if it could kill him.

"What's wrong? Sure a person as handsome as you at least saw one in your life." And that's only made the blush deepen. Damn, he didn't even have a mother and there's no way he'll see Dadan in her fucking underwear. He still glared at the damned bra when steps approaching and the scent caressed his skin. Ace stepped back but Marco already fetched the bra and said, "will you let me help you? I know you are not used to this new adjustment yet but at least I can show you how to put it on, for my sanity. I can't walk around the ship with a hard on and I'm not sure I'll let anyone else see your body without killing them afterwards."

"Whatever." Ace turned around and gave his back to Marco. However, by instinct he covered his back neck with a hand until a bigger palm touched his wrist and Marco's presence towered against his back, "relax. If I want to mark you, I would have done it before. You just lie there helplessly for three days while we all suffer from your _delicious_ heat." the man whispered huskily, sending chills running down his spine.

Ace said nothing but he let Marco put the bra on his chest. He looked down, staring at his breasts. _It's kinda heavy._

Then he felt wet lips on his back neck and by instinct Ace tackled Marco to the floor, surprisingly easy.

Marco groaned, "damn, as expected from an Empress Omega."

"What is that?" Ace asked absently. He knew about Omega in general, but he wasn't aware if they have a specific category. Marco got up and draped a yellow shirt around Ace's back, before he pointed at Ace's hat and necklace on the table.

"Since you're already familiar with my scent, I think it'll be okay if we talked in the dining hall. As long as you don't get stressed or dramatic, no Alphas would attack you because well, you're not just an Omega, you know." Marco laughed dryly, before he pushed the door to the side and stepped out, "come on, Ace."

_\--- Zoro POV ---_

He didn't know how it ended this way. All he did was walk so why couldn't he find the base? And Shusui was also stolen, so he had to take care of it. Moreover, he glanced at the green haired girl cooked by the fireplace with this funny little girl, before he turned at the wounded assassin who was unconscious on bed. 

A while ago, Zoro was trapped in a weird situation on the bridge. However, as he stared at the unconscious blond with a wide smile plastered on his face now, he realized it was the same with Tonoyasu and people in Ebisu and apparently this little girl called Toko. The creepiest one, while the assassin was laughing the energy screamed of fear and depression. It was so complicated that Zoro knocked the man out with the blunt of his swords.

Suddenly the sliding door opened and Zoro immediately stood when Eustass Kid appeared with a grumpy face. The pirate scanned the room and sniffed. Yes, Conqueror Alphas tracked people by scent, they even could smell danger simply by sniffing. 

"Who are you?!" Green haired girl asked in fear. Eustass eyes focused on the Assassin's sleeping form, before the man growled, "what happened to him?"

"He attacked the girl and the kid." Zoro said sternly.

"Huh." Eustass glanced at the girl thoughtfully before snorting, "didn't know Killer had a hot for an Alpha, but who am I to judge." Zoro watched the red haired enter the shack and sat next to the sleeping assassin. They fell into an intense staring contest, before both Zoro and Eustass stomach were growling loudly.

"Oi, girl, what do you have there? Give me some." Eustass said gruffly.

"O-kay!"

\---

"So what brings you to Wano, Eustass Kid?" Zoro asked after dinner.

"Long story." Eustass Kid gritted his teeth, "But the point is, I'm not here by choice and somehow while I was captured, these people messed with my crew." The man stared at Killer's sleeping form and noticed the unnatural wide smile. "Kaido, I'm so gonna kill him!"

Zoro said nothing.

"Then, what about you, Pirate Hunter Roronoa? I heard about Warlord's investigation in Punk Hazard, so are you here on mission with Trafalgar and Luffy?"

_Luffy?_

He recalled his _father_ called him after the Punk Hazard Incident. They talked about Luffy's bounty and Mihawk said it's up to Zoro to ally with Luffy or not, but Zoro was also forbidden to hunt Luffy. When he asked why, Mihawk gave him a quite ridiculous answer. "You don't hunt your little brother."

Even now his stomach still twisted at the thought of getting a little brother. He didn't even wish to have Perona as his older sister. Like can't they all just become co-workers or roommates? Do people in the New World have Family Complex or something?

"Something like that." Zoro gave a long sigh, "wait, Luffy is in Wano?!" He snapped at Eustass.

Eustass scrunched his face in annoyance, "Yeah, did you even read news?" and to Zoro's blank face, Eustass scowled, "what the hell you're actually doing in Wano?! Wait, don't tell me. Must be something stupid. I've heard enough-...."

"We are here to take down Kaido." Zoro muttered. He crossed his hand, _'so meeting Luffy is unavoidable, after all.'_ the swordsman thought, _'but if I allied with him or any pirates, I'll risk other Warlords position. I don't really care if I have to live as a criminal but I can't decide this by myself. I have to talk to others.'_ Then he remembered he couldn't even find them so Zoro sighed out loudly. _'Damn!’_

He didn't realize Eustass was watching him.

\---


	10. A Decision to Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco smiled, “How would you like to be addressed now, yoi?” He asked, “just to make it clear.”  
> “I don’t know.” After a mountain plate of spaghetti and a nap during eating, Ace sipped on a pint of beer. “I guess I’ll be a girl from now on?”  
> “If that’s okay with you then.” Marco slung his arm around her back, much to annoy the young one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should reduce some year from Marco haha~

_\---Sabo POV---_

_"I'm sorry, Sabo-san."_ Coby said from across the line, _"We were on our way to MarineFord when the ship was ambushed by the Shirohige Main Ship, Moby Dick."_ Sabo eyes blazed in crimson red, _"Ace was fighting along with us and now he's taken."_

Sabo growled under his breath. Of course, there’s no such thing as a happy, simple life for a family of D. There would always be mischief and even by knowing this Sabo stayed with the brothers. The only ones he considered family more than his blood-relatives. 

_“As we speak, Deuce-san and Smoker-san led a rescue team to track Moby Dick and we managed to find them in New World.”_

Screw this Reverie. Sabo clenched his palms. He should leave. 

“I heard about the incident.”

Sabo glanced at Rob Lucci who hovered nearby.

"If you leave now you cannot vouch for the new Warlords, against Cobra and Riku's request. Your _friends_ will be in danger." Rob Lucci smirked, "I don't think some of them can survive living as wanted people." 

**So true.** One of discussions in the Reverie was a petition to erase the Warlords system after what Crocodile and Doflamingo did. The thing is, without being in their ranks, the new Warlords would be considered as Revolutionary. That would be bad news for corrupt Kings and tyrants so it’s possible that they would earn a bounty and be marked as criminals.

 _Another thing_ , he watched CP0 agent again. _If_ _I leave this place now, I doubt he will let me pass the gate freely._

“Keep me updated, Coby.” He said to den-den mushi before he tucked it back in his pocket. "Ace, I'll definitely find you, so please stay safe."

\---Marco POV--- 

Marco stared at the beauty who sat next to him with awe. Hiken No Ace was infamous for _his_ reputation. The youngest Vice Admiral from East Blue, who was adopted by Sakazuki and went infamous for _his_ team-up with Smoker in helping Nefertari Family reclaim their throne and destroy Baroque Rocks. 

The First Commander had personal interest in Ace’s devil fruit power and always wondered if they could meet in the future. When the Great Escape happened in Impel Down, he read news about how Ace managed to wound Teach badly and forced the Black Beard to retreat. His brothers cheered at the news, including Thatch himself. 

Recently, Marco heard Ace beat Doflamingo. The Alpha sighed dreamily, to think Ace was this strong before turning into an Omega.

“What?” Ace snapped at him.

Marco smiled, “How would you like to be addressed now, yoi?” He asked, “just to make it clear.”

“I don’t know.” After a mountain plate of spaghetti and a nap during eating, Ace sipped on a pint of beer. “I guess I’ll be a girl from now on?”

“If that’s okay with you then.” Marco slung his arm around _her_ back, much to annoy the young one. 

Ace shrugged his hand off, _so cold_. "Anyway, what is an Empress, and why did I become a girl?" 

"That's the characteristic of your dynamic, yoi.” Marco explained.” From what I know, there are two types, Conqueror Omega and Empress Omega. Every Empress Omega was a Conqueror but not all of the Conquerors changed into female form." 

“If I may add.” Izou took a seat next to Ace and smiled at her. "The origin of Empress Omega was from Wano Country, who used to be the Land of Omegas in the past. Have you been to Wano, darling?" 

Ace shook her head.

 _Darling? Seriously?_ Marco sent a distasteful look at the crossdresser. 

"In Wano, an Empress was like a _Goddess_. They are the protector of their land and people worshipped them. In fact, I shouldn't look at you, hence talking casually with you like this." The tall man smiled lazily, "I'm Izou, by the way." 

"I know." Ace nodded. "So what's the deal then? I became a girl then what? In general I know the dynamic of Omega but is there any special note to be an Empress Omega, aside getting this… stupid look from everyone?" She mentioned the smitten face from the men and women in the dining hall, addressed to her. 

"Can't help it, yoi." Marco chuckled, "You are so pretty." 

Ace growled under her breath, accidentally unleashing some of her scent which put the Alphas to preen with, "awww~" 

"Since you are part of the Conqueror dynamic, you'll become stronger in advancement to your haki and devil fruit power. You will also have an ability to _tame_ alphas into submission." Izou said, "but the last one needed training so don't randomly use intimidation especially to Alphas who were stronger than you." 

"I see." Ace nodded, "so it's a reverse from the usual Omega. Well, that's not so bad." 

"Of course, it's really wonderful. Just imagine, you can have a harem of Alphas to please you all day and night!" The crossdresser said cheerfully, making Ace blushed in embarrassment.

"Nooo, why would I need a harem! I have a husband!" she said in panic. 

**HUH?**

"You do?" Marco raised his eyebrows, suddenly pictured Ace in a domestic partnership as a _wife_ and his cock twitched with interest. _This is bad_ . "I did smell Alpha's scent on you but you are not marked. Alphas usually marked their wife." He watched Ace intently and his thought drifted again to the previous body, with wide shoulders and ripped muscles. He admitted, he was jealous now. It was actually better if Ace was into fling instead of a steady relationship with an Alpha. Because to be Alpha’s wife, means Ace would be taking her husband’s knot, and to think there’s a _lucky bastard_ who bred this beauty, Marco couldn’t accept it!

"Marco, you're drooling." 

He snapped to see Izou threw him a dirty look and Ace grimaced at him. He laughed awkwardly. _Damn_. It’s not like he never put his knot in anyone's before. He had past relationships but most of them couldn't take the long distance relationship part very well. Once he tried to date Thatch, but since he refused being the receiving end, they decided to stay as brothers instead. 

"Well then, you can still start fresh now and while you're here, I suggest you learn more about your dynamic, yoi." Marco said in conclusion. 

Ace frowned, "I was thinking of leaving…"

"Leaving?" Marco snorted, "do you forget who we are, _darling_?" Marco stole Izou’s word and whispered huskily. His ego swelled to see Ace flustered at his tease. “We are Pirates. Once you are on-board, you become part of us.”

"Eh?!" Ace startled, "You can't do that to me! I am a Navy!" 

"Not anymore, yoi." Marco pulled out something from his pocket and Ace's eyes widened to see a set of vivre cards. In flash, blue fire burned them and Marco grinned to see Ace glared at him with rage. Oh, his knees trembled at the intimidation. 

" **How dare you** ~" Ace stood, just as Thatch, our favorite superhuman appeared next to the Omega and placed a kairoseki bracelet on Ace's wrist. "Huh?" 

Marco got up from his seat and towered in front of the pretty girl, only to get slapped hard on his face. Everyone laughed and started cat-calling at them, while Marco rubbed his bruised cheek. Damn, he got a hard on from a feisty Omega Lady! 

\---Ace POV---

Ace shouldn’t panic and slapped Marco. Well, he deserved it, what a jerk! Ace had enough with these people! But from past experience, succumbing into her rage would give her more troubles to deal with so Ace took a deep breath. She should offer negotiation although she didn't know what would interest these pirates, to trade with her freedom. She wasn't rich or smart so all she could offer to them was her muscles.

And _companionship._ Ace gasped, scandalized with her own thought. How could she consider using her body as a bargain? Deuce mentioned this as a joke once but now Ace frowned at the possibility.

And if she had to seduce someone, who will it be? Marco? No, she had to seduce someone with bigger influence, which was stronger than that shitty pineapple head… and Ace shuddered. _Nope_. She’s not gonna seduce Edward Newgate. 

She cleared her throat. For now she has to play along. “If I’m about to stay here, then at least give me some work.” 

That sudden change of mind startled the Pineapple Head but the stupid Alpha didn’t seem mind. Ace could smell happiness and relief from the man and she was so conflicted with it. She liked how Marco showered her with radiating trust. "I thought you will fight back some more, yoi." Marco ruffled her hair and Ace had to bite her inside cheek to prevent her from moaning in _bliss._

She grabbed the wrist and yanked it off her head, “what’s the point in resisting? I can’t swim and you burned my vivre card! II hope you don't expect me to sit around looking pretty."

The hand found its way back to caress her face gently. Now the mesmerizing scent crowded her space and she tucked her face down so nobody saw how red she became because all she could think was how Marco’s scent would taste. 

**"You are wise."** Marco watched her intently and Ace felt her chest tightened. _Someone_ in her preened in delight over the praise. "Very well, since I would not let a _precious_ Omega doing hard labor, you'll help our navigator. And get me the newspaper every morning." 

"Whatever." Ace shoved the hand from her face. "Don't touch me, _Ossan_." 

"Ouch, that hurts~" Marco pretended to be in pain, but somehow it made Ace smile. She _enjoyed_ looking at the misery on the older's face and she started to feel scared of herself. _Am I turning into a sadist or something?_

_\---Luffy POV---_

His eyes widened in shock. 

Here he sat in a room with Kin'emon, Torao, Nami and Momonosuke. His teeth gritted in anger after he heard the full story of what Kaido did to this country. 

No wonder so many wanted to beat the dragon-ossan. Even Luffy was filled with rage. 

He thought Big Mom was cruel, turned out there are more disgusting people like Orochi and real monsters like Kaido. He hated these types of people. 

"I see." He replied darkly, "so what should I do with this information?" 

That put everyone in shock and Luffy understood. He wanted to help. The hell he would help them anyway but he needed clarification because he would not do this for the sake of himself. He would not take any credit because he didn't give a damn. 

"We want you to help us, Luffy-dono. Please help us beat Kaido." Kin'emon bowed deeply at him.

"We beg you." The little boy, Momonosuke also bowed at him and Luffy glared in dislike.

"I don't wanna."

"Eeeh?!" Both samurai shouted in shock.

Luffy glared at Momonosuke, "Why would I help a weakling like you?" He sneered at the boy, "You're a Noble, right? So are you gonna sit on your sorry ass while everyone else fought to death for you?!" 

"Luffy-dono!" 

"Hey, why are you so mean, he's just a boy!" Nami shouted. 

Luffy ignored everyone and focused on Momonosuke. The boy was a mess of tears, so Luffy added, "if we won the war, why would a weakling like you rule this country? You can't even stop crying and you called yourself a man?!"

"That's it!" Nami stood with rage but then Momonosuke screamed.

"I will beat Kaido!" 

Everyone stared at the boy in disbelief.

Luffy smiled.

"I will not see my people suffering from the likes of Orochi and Kaido, ever again! Even if I died, I will die fighting for freedom!"

"Momonosuke-sama…" Kin'emon stared at the young lord with a teary face.

Luffy grinned happily and stretched his hand at the boy, "then, I will help you." He raised momonosuke and hugged the boy to his chest. Somehow, he felt connected to the boy. He had his suspicion but for now he just calmed the little Lord.

\---

"Are you sure about this?" 

That night he camped with Torao in a forest clearing not too far from the castle. Luffy sat next to a small bonfire, poking at it with a stick. Torao was leaning on a blanket while staring at him thoughtfully. “You can always go home you know, I think at this point your dad will be worried sick.”

Luffy released the stick from his hand and walked to his Alpha.He stopped right in front of Torao, and while keeping his gaze at the man, Luffy loosened his obi and removed his kimono, “It’ll be okay. Shanks knew I’ll always be in trouble, shishishi~” He chuckled as he removed his underwear and tossed it at Torao’s face. The alpha smirked.

Luffy dropped his weight on Torao and their lips met. His hands started to tug the kimono’s off Torao’s shoulder and expertly undressed his boyfriend. Torao gently positioned Luffy on his back and raised one of his legs against the inked shoulder. Their lips continued to clash and their tongues dancing when he felt fingers enter his rear. Luffy gasped at the intrusion but Torao caught his lips again, distracted him from getting probed and stretched, “a-ah!” he grabbed Torao’s head with both hands, “T-Torao…!” he warned the man but Torao continued to _devour_ his face, “I want…Ahhh!” He screamed as he came, spraying his juice from the tip of his cock and rushed through his passage. Torao stopped thrusting his fingers and Luffy noticed three of it sinking deep in him.

“Torao, I want…” just then Luffy heard a familiar voice calling his name.

_[Luffy! Hey Luffy, pick up your mirror!]_

“Kuri?” Luffy stretched his hand and grabbed a flip mirror from the pocket of his kimono “Kuri, it’s been a while! What’s going on?” and he noticed Torao’s stormy expression because well, they’re in the middle of something, so Luffy mouthed ‘one sec’ and stared at the mirror again where Katakuri face reflected on it, “I’m a bit busy right now, so if it’s important-...”

 _[Are you in Wano, right now?]_ Katakuri asked him

“Yes.” Luffy nodded, “Why?”

 _[Kaido called Mama. He said he captured Mugiwara No Luffy and now Mama headed there to kill you, Luffy!]_ Luffy yelped, half because of surprise, half other because Torao pulled out the fingers out of him. _[Gezzz, what the hell are you doing in Wano, anyway. I told you to defeat Yonkou one-by… wait]_ the man expression hardened _[who’s with you? Where are your clothes?]_

“Oh, that’s just Torao. He’s fine, Kuri.”

_[Torao who?]_

“My boyfriend.” Luffy turned the mirror to show Torao. There’s an awkward silence between Torao and Kuri, before Luffy realized Torao was naked and Kuri didn’t wear his shawl, “Ah!” he flipped it back in shock, “I didn’t mean to show him your mouth, Kuri although there’s nothing wrong with that!”

 _[Luffy]_ Kuri growled _[That was Trafalgar Law, do you even know him?]_

“Of course.” Luffy grinned, “He saved my life.”

There’s a long sigh from the other connection. _[Damn it, I’ll head there. Please stop whatever you did and go to a nearby shore. Cracker and I will pick you up before Mama found you]_

Luffy absently said, **“No, I don’t wanna leave.”**

_[Luffy, this is not the time to be stubborn!]_

“But I promised to help kicking Kaido’s ass, Kuri! Don’t come here! Brulee I’m done talking with your brother, stop the connection or I’ll set you up on a date!”

_[NOOOOO! I don’t want to date anyone! Enough, Aniki!]_

Luffy put the mirror aside, “heeh, what a mess.”

“Yes.” He noticed Torao was already dressed and laid next to him, “Maybe we should sleep.”

“Eh?! But you didn’t come yet, Torao!” Luffy peeked inside the Alpha’s kimono.

“Nevermind. I am not that hard, just get dressed and let’s sleep.” Torao huffed in annoyance. Yet when Luffy rested on his chest, the Alpha muttered, “so you are friends to Big Mom’s Generals?”

“Yeah, Kuri and I had a history…” He yawned and snuggled to Torao’s chest. He smiled as he recalled the history of his battle with Kuri and Cracker. He was such a troublemaker, just because of dessert. A year ago, he snuck into Totto-land and lost in a forest. There he met Cracker and Brulee, pissing the former by eating a handful of biscuit army. He recalled he was taken to a castle and imprisoned in a book, then somehow Jinbei was there (he swore Jinbei was everywhere) and released him.

On his way to escape, he found a giant cake as tall as a mountain and he decided to take it with him as a travel snack. That’s when Kuri captured him and scolded him to return the cake. But he didn’t want to so Kuri offered his giant donuts in return. Actually at the end he ate both cake and donuts. Which is how he had fought with Kuri in the mirror world. 

He was lost, that time, but Kuri told Brulee to hide Luffy from everyone else until Luffy recovered and they could do a rematch. Afterwards, Luffy kept challenging both Kuri and Cracker until one day Yasopp appeared in Totto-land after searching him for a month. He got a huge bump on his head as he said goodbye to his friends, pocketing a special mirror that connected him to Brulee’s power so they can chat with each other as long as they’re in the radius of New World. 

“History?” He had no idea how Torao’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance, **“So he’s your ex?”**

Luffy was already in the world of dream where he held a wedding with giant drumstick, “Niku~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making Law jealous 😂 Kuri is like that big-bro-we-all-deserved


	11. The Ancient Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo read the message in the bottle along with the coordinates, before he sniffed the paper. There's a faint sweet smell of honey and cinnamon, and his Alpha purred in recognition. He frowned at the paper, knowing that this sweetness was also lingering around Trafalgar Law. But this one screamed his. Sabo's jaw hardened, "Deuce are you sure this is Ace's scent?" He asked the Commander, because Deuce was there when Ace began his rut.
> 
> Deuce nodded, "yes, although his alpha scent is really strange, don't you notice?"
> 
> Sabo sniffed the paper again and now he groaned in desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay, my uncle passed away so I'm helping around for this week :) I will post another lawlu story with Modern AU and I'll add the link at the end of this chapter if you want to check it out
> 
> Enjoy reading~

_\---Ace POV---_

It's been two weeks since Ace was on board with White Beard Pirates. She slept in the female's quarter, a room with six hanging beds with a compact en suite. When she moved in, two alpha girls moved out, but not before checking her out, _heh_. After further discussion between Commanders, Ace was under responsibility of Thatch who had no Alphas in his legion. Ace quite enjoyed doing hard work and stayed away from Marco and Izou. Although she still met Marco everyday to give the daily newspaper, she kept it to minimum. She would rather helped Thatch in kitchen to secure her own portion, mwahaha~

"Are you okay?" Thatch asked her as she helped cleaning up after dinner, "you've been working since morning and also helping up in the navigation room."

"I took naps." Ace shrugged.

Thatch glanced at her bracelet, "does it really affect you?" and so Ace stopped what she was doing and watched her bracelet.

"Of course. I can't use my power and haki." she grinned, "I've been using this ever since my dad put it on me until I became Vice Admiral, two years ago."

Thatch eyes popped out, "So you're saying, you're already _that_ strong without devil fruit power and haki?" the Commander pointed at her in disbelief.

"Of course. To be Vice Admiral I gotta be strong, the test is quite deadly you know. I gotta duel the giants and defeat sea monsters, haha~" Ace laughed as she recalled how she set Logue Town on fire and was caught by Sakazuki, six years ago. The Admiral adopted her and taught her to be strong without relying on her power. "If you want to, I can help catch sea monsters for dinner. I like making them into spaghetti meatballs-zzzz..." she dropped into another sleep just as Marco showed up behind her and carried Ace to his chest.

.

Thatch raised his eyebrows, "were you eavesdropping?"

"I'm just around." Marco stared at her sleeping form and sighed dreamily. "as expected from Sakazuki's kid, yoi."

Thatch watched the Alpha and Omega, "I am amazed how you changed. You never interested in any girl before, and suddenly high over heels to someone half your age. I’m judging your morality but well, we are pirates."

"Are you jealous?" Marco chuckled.

Thatch shrugged, "a bit."

"Well, it's called the _pull_ . That's the unique trait of Dynamics. It's like an attraction, so the Conqueror Alphas are bound to be _attracted_ to please and pamper her kin, to kneel and serve them. It's more like the King and Knights relationship but well with a hint of sexuality. That's why Izou said an Omega could have one or more Alphas."

"So even though she has a husband, she can mate with other Alphas?" Thatch rubbed his chin in wonder.

"I think so, but right now, this cutie was unmarked." Marco chuckled darkly, "so I'm looking forward to courting her, yoi."

\---

Ace woke up to the familiar scent and blond haired mop on her face. "Huh?" she blinked and her eyes immediately widened to see Marco's head tucked to her arm while his hand palming one of her breasts. She immediately shoved him away and sat on the bed with a flustered face. _What the hell?! Why am I here with him?!_ Ace crossed her hands around her chest, as she watched Marco's peaceful look. So open and trustful, which is why she felt conflicted with this man because she loved it when he showered her with affections.

She knew no Alphas could really touch her without permission or invitation. That was the perks of being an Empress Omega. However, Ace was attracted to Marco's scent which is why her Omega didn't mind when he became touchy to her. It also made Ace worried, what if she didn't like Sabo's scent? or worse, what if Sabo didn't like her as Omega and a girl?

 **"It sucks..."** she sighed.

"What sucks?" a low murmur came from the sleeping figure and soon, Marco caressed her face gently. Ace hesitantly touched the bigger hand on her face and their fingers entwined and their scent mingled. She blushed at the nice scent rubbed from the touch.

"My husband... he wanted me to be an Alpha." She said somberly. "He had no interest in this... soft form. I know I can try to explain what happened to him but I'm afraid he'll reject me, after what we've been through." a bigger frame and bittersweet scent enveloped her, before Marco's figure hugged her back. Their hands entwined tighter and a gentle kiss was planted on her hair. Ace drowned in the scent and the warmth as she leaned her head to his bare chest.

"Well you still have me, yoi." Marco whispered gently. "You see, I am into men. That's the main reason why I saved you, because I fell in love with your previous form. But then I smell you, Ace. You smell like the _future..."_ Ace blushed even darker when Marco inhaled her scent loudly and then sighed into her neck. "Something I don't want to think about, something I'm afraid of." The Alpha hugged her tighter, buried her deeper into his embrace, "suddenly how you look didn't matter to me anymore. I want you."

Ace gasped. "Marco, stop." She covered her face with her free hand but Marco gently caught her wrist and with their heavy scent mixed in the room, their lips met.

\---

 **“Stop.”** Ace chuckled on Marco’s lips, before their mouth locked again. She was shirtless just like him and he was in the middle of removing her pants, so she grabbed both his hands and placed them above his head as she straddled his abs, “do you think I’ll let you strip me naked?”

Marco licked his own lips to see her exposed breasts which recently sucked between his lips, “It’s not like I never saw before, yoi.” the Alpha purred, breaking free from the bond to cup her breasts and squeezed them. Ace moaned into his name and Marco used the chance to flip them so she was beneath him. He kissed her and then wrapped his mouth around her nipple while unzipping her pants, “and I know you want me to touch you here.”

Ace smiled at the cunning pirate. She grabbed Marco’s hair and her eyes turned into silvery orbs, **“Hands up, Marco.”** She smirked when the Alpha groaned in displease, “I do want a release. You can watch.”

 **“Damn.”** Marco breathed harshly. “You are a sadist.” 

**\---**

It was early morning when Ace woke up and got dressed. Marco murmured something to her and she laughed airily before kissing his cheek and exited the First Commander Room. Ace shuddered. Without her devil fruit, she wasn't immune to the chill.

"What was Smoker doing?" Ace muttered as she walked through the deck, "They should find this ship by now." She glanced at the ocean, where she occasionally left a message in the bottle. That was something she learned, to put an encrypted message behind a sappy love letter. There are 10 words to mark 10 numbers, usually for coordinates. The words are written in order and put in the front and last sentence. So the letter would not make sense although that's the point of any love letter, right? 

"Come on." She gritted her teeth, growling under her breath,"what takes you so long, bastards?" 

_\--- General POV ---_

Another message in the bottle, the exact same letter. At first they were relying on Deuce's sniffing, but after Ace returned to Marie Geoise, Deuce said Ace's smell was quite different. It was richer and _sweeter._ it was un-Alpha like, although Smoker was a superhuman, he didn't give a damn. 

The letter was a chaotic writing. The only reason why he kept it was because Deuce smelled Ace's new Alpha scent on the paper.

But no matter how he tried to understand this bizarre thing, he couldn't find a meaning. Smoker resigned and called Coby. He didn't want to recite the letter so he asked Deuce to do it. The alpha gladly serenading Coby who threatened to hang up, until Deuce said the letter was from Ace and probably a clue of location. 

_"You should tell me from the beginning!"_ Coby snapped.

Deuce smirked at the den-den mushi with headband, "Can't help it, you're cute when you're angry." 

_"Gezz, recite it again and i'll write it, Deuce-san."_

"Everytime you call my name like that, Coby, I'm getting hard."

 _"Like I care!"_ Coby hung up, Smoker had to call the pink haired captain again and recited the letter to Coby with devastation.

 _"Oh, it's the Message in Bottle, right? Okay, so I will tell you the coordinates."_ A cadet gave Smoker a pen and paper, and then immediately checked the coordinate for them. 

"Sir, they were heading to Foodvalten." 

Just then a **_door_** opened on the deck and Smoker glanced to see Sabo and Rob Lucci walking out from a room. "Ah just in time." He muttered briefly, "We found him."

.

Sabo read the message in the bottle along with the coordinates, before he sniffed the paper. There's a faint _sweet_ smell of honey and cinnamon, and his Alpha purred in recognition. He frowned at the paper, knowing that this sweetness was also lingering around Trafalgar Law. But this one screamed _his_. Sabo's jaw hardened, "Deuce are you sure this is Ace's scent?" He asked the Commander, because Deuce was there when Ace began his rut.

Deuce nodded, "yes, although his alpha scent is really strange, don't you notice?"

Sabo sniffed the paper again and now he groaned in desperation. "How long till we reach Foodvalten?" He asked Smoker in demand.

"In a few hours. What's wrong, Sabo? You look restless. Is there something wrong with Ace's scent?"

"I think Alpha was very strange but that was downright creepy." Rob Lucci chirped in. 

"Why are you here?" Smoker glanced at the Agent in annoyance. He didn't mind working with Sabo because the Noble was really strong and reliable, but he went to New World to avoid entertaining WG and their Cipher Pol so to have Rob Lucci on this operation sounded like a pain in the ass.

"Same as you, I want to help." The agent shrugged. 

"Really? What's the bargain?"

Rob Lucci stared at Smoker but the agent said nothing and only smiled leeringly. 

Sabo pocketed the letter. When he saw Ace's vivre card burned to debris, he almost went berserk. But Sakazuki called and told him to calm down because Newgate knew who Ace was and Ace was more valuable alive to them. 

"Ace." He stared at the sky, "I will come to you."

_\--- Ace POV---_

_'Ace.'_

Her heart throbbed. "Sabo?" She unconsciously called the name at the sudden pull in her chest. She went to the side of the deck when Ace sniffed it. The scent was faint as if it was miles away but it was _wonderful_ . It made her heart race and her body heated despite the chilly morning. It was _warm_ like the summer in the mountain and it was _intense_ that her Omega crawled under her skin, demanding Ace to _find_ this Alpha.

'Where are you?' She closed her eyes and focused on the scent, trying to build a connection.

 **"Ace."** Another scent distracted her and Marco appeared behind her, kissing her neck gently, " _Hey, Lovely_."

She shoved him gently, "No, I'm not into public display of affection. Don't touch me I'm busy!" But Marco didn't listen and just leaned down and kissed her lips. They were kissing for a while until Juzo hit Marco on the back. "Dammit Marco, get a room!" the man hissed.

Marco winced as they broke from the kiss, "Argh, as much as I want that, Oyaji wanted to see you, Ace." At first she stared at the Alpha in daze before Marco clung an arm around her back and led Ace to front deck where Edward Newgate sat on a huge armchair, covered in IV tubes. 

**"Monkey D. Ace."** The oldman called her full name, the one she didn't use anymore. She disliked the connection to her father, or worse, to her biological dad. She took a glance at Marco who was staring at her in shock before she focused back on Newgate. “I didn’t use that name anymore.” She said softly, “Just Ace is fine, sir.” 

"So polite, for someone from Monkey D. Family, gurarara~" surprisingly the oldman laughed, "come closer, little one, let me see you clearly." 

Ace stepped forward, approaching the huge superhuman and stood right in front of Newgate. She watched the Yonkou with curiosity. Honestly she didn't give a damn on who rule where, she only cared about Luffy. "Have you met other family members, Sir?" 

"Gurarara~ as the matter of fact I'm quite familiar with your grandpa and your parents. Also, two years ago I met your little brother." Ace’s eyes widened to hear about Luffy, "that insolent brat dared to steal my meat, right under my nose." 

Ace felt the ache in her heart. Yes, it really sounds like Luffy. "I apologize for my little brother’s behavior." She bowed and then grinned at the oldman, "I agree that he is kinda bratty, but he's also very cute." The oldman grimaced, "what's with that disagree look?" Ace laughed dryly.

 **"Oyaji."** Marco suddenly spoke, "why didn't you tell me who Ace was, yoi? If only I knew she was that person’s child…” yet the oldman waved dismissively at the Pineapple head.

“I thought you’ll figure it by now. Anyway, I called both of you to discuss something important.” Newgate watched her fondly, “I heard you fought Teach in the Impel Down, even though you didn’t have to but you risked your life and for that I am grateful that you made it alive.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” Ace facepalmed. “I have every reason to stop EVERY pirate from hurting people.” She recalled again the meeting with Luffy and she saw an X scar on the boy’s chest. She asked in passing, during their fight, and Luffy halted.

_“This wound, it’s because I’m not strong enough. Which is why I can’t go home with you yet, Ace. I have to beat Black Beard and become a Pirate King. DON’T GET IN MY WAY!”_

She gritted her teeth in annoyance. 

“Ace.” Newgate called her, “Black Beard declared war against me. As we speak, my fleet already gathered in Foodvalten and waiting for the command.” Ace turned at Marco who was also tensed from the news. “As to why I summoned you here, I asked you if you want this opportunity to aid us with your power. This will be your only chance to finish them, because after this he’ll either die or I’m dead and couldn’t protect both you and Luffy in the future, as I promised.”

"Why?" Ace frowned. She remembered vaguely about her parents before she was left to Dadan. At that time she hated them, for leaving her alone. But then, Father visited her when she was six years old, with a bundle of a baby.

_"Ace, this is your little brother, Luffy." After a pause, Father said solemnly, "Your dad had to leave us due to his sickness. I know it's hard for you, and it'll be harder for Luffy."_

_Ace was angry back then, "if it's hard, why did you decide to have us! Why did you have children if you're going to abandon us! You and Dad are so selfish!"_

_Father smiled, "when you are older, you'll understand. But know this, none of you are abandoned, because we prepared everything for your future. All you have to do now is stay alive, before the time has come."_

Ace bit her bottom lips, "Why you suddenly claim you have to protect me. I've been living by myself for years and nobody ever come to check on me or Luffy."

"Because Oyaji was your godfather."

"Don't joke now." Ace hissed. "As if I would believe it!"

"I don't want to believe it either!" Marco snapped at her and Ace could see the hurt in the Alpha's gaze. "I was there when your dad took you here and I..." he crowded her, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and she recalled what happened last night between them, "I swore to be your brother. We all swore to your dad, we'll be your family."

A painful silence crept in between them.

“When Roger returned from Laugh Tale, he brought you in his arms.” Newgate suddenly speak again, the older's gaze fixed on her as the man laughed, “Gurarara~ I didn’t think a person can be that insane, but he became Pirate King and found One Piece while he’s pregnant of you. And he simply returned to ask me if I want to be your Godfather." If only, Ace wondered bitterly as she tried not to cry out her agony. If only she was raised on this ship, Sabo didn't have to die and Luffy didn't have runaway.

But then she won't meet Sabo, won't have Sabo as her husband.

Ace coughed. "Enough." She dropped to her knees and sobbed, "I want to go home."

**“Marco, remove the band.”**

Ace startled. She looked up at the Yonkou, her godfather, who muttered briefly, "After your awakening, we've been followed by 'creatures' and since you're an Omega I think they tried to reach you." After Marco released her, a familiar sea monster raised out of the water in the shape of a giant serpent with crocodile head and red eyes. On the other side, Luffy's kraken pet grinned at them much to cause panic to everyone on the ship.

 ** _‘Luffy's Brother!’_** women's voice echoed in her head, happily called her. **_'Finally!'_** **  
**

"You are free to go." Newgate said to her.

"Eh, Oyaji?!" Marco asked, "But she's~!"

More sea monsters appeared around them, all eyes staring at the deck where Ace was standing. Thatch who heard commotion outside, peeked from the window and his eyes turned white to see them surrounded by sea monsters, “WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!” 

**_'Ace!'_ **

Ace looked up and her eyes widened to see the outline of invisible giant bird, "that's... that's..." she pointed grimly just as she was scooped up from the ship and into the sky.

_"AAAARGH!"_


	12. The Son of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How’s your date?”  
> Law raised his eyebrows judgingly, “huh? It’s not your concern.”  
> “Let’s say I’m impressed.” Hawkins sipped on his tea, “At how you persistently try to convince us that you’re here for a date while in fact you form an alliance to Eustass, Mugiwara and bringing the Warlords to cause rebellion in Wano. What next? You wanna say Roronoa Zoro had a vacation trip all over Wano’s region? Hmph.”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Empress Omega represents Amaterasu-Ohohirume (Goddess of the Sky) and Conqueror Omega represents Triton (Son of the Sea)
> 
> I enjoyed making this fic, I hope you enjoyed reading XD

_\---Shanks POV---_

"He is in Wano."

Shanks frowned. In front of him, there’s a blond haired girl twice his size standing tall in her black gothic dress. She was known as **The Fair Witch** , a Huntress who was _hired_ by Akagami Pirate to be Luffy’s caretaker. “It’s been confirmed that Luffy was in Wano for the last two weeks now.” she said with a serene smile. 

Luffy’s disappearance was nothing new. The boy had the wanderer blood and couldn’t stay in the same place for long. While Shanks stayed on an island, Luffy would wander with Saimaru for a week or they sought the boy out. Usually ended in drama since we all know how bratty Luffy was. However, it was different this time. Luffy was an Omega brat who didn't care if his presence was a threat to Alphas and the boy chose to visit a Land of Alphas, of all places! "That insolent brat, what the hell is he doing there? He didn't even bring a den-den mushi!"

"He went on a date with Shichibukai Trafalgar Law, Okashira."

Shanks froze. **HUH?!**

"Okashira, you promised not to bug his boyfriend." Lucky Row chuckled but Yasopp elbowed the man.

 **"And he promised not to sneak behind my back."** Shanks growled under his breath, before talking to the Witch, "Go to Wano and bring me Trafalgar Law."

"DON'T KILL HIM, OKASHIRA! LUFFY WILL HAVE OUR ASSES!"

 **"SHUT UP!"** Shanks barked, "I can't trust Luffy not to do anything to _his_ Alpha, so we'll take Trafalgar with us."

"EEEH, WE KIDNAP HIM?!"

What else he can do, when Luffy is still very young and horny. He knew that phase very well and it was the same to Alpha and Omega. Probably the main reason why Buggy hated him so much, was because his friend had to deal with him sleeping around with half of the girl population in Logue Town and Buggy would be the one getting slapped, chased and stabbed.

He didn't mind if Luffy wanted to be with this Trafalgar Law but he had to make sure Luffy didn’t take advantage of this guy or give other Alphas a _false hope_.

_\---Law POV---_

"We can't trust you, after all." Shinobi pointed at Law, as they gathered in Ebisu after Orochi was tipped about the rebellion. 1000 rebels were captured and now waiting for their public execution, including Law’s crew. “You’re a pirate, you must be the spy.”

What is the benefit for him to work for Orochi? He asked back by glaring dagger at the kunoichi. He didn’t need anything from this country. He got wealth (for cashing out 100 pirates to WG) he got advanced medical technology in his submarine and he got a Conqueror Omega boyfriend which is the only one in this fucking world. “Do whatever you want.” He said coldly, “I will save my crew.”

“Oi, Law!”

He went out the house with a dark gaze, knowing that his crew was the bait. Whatever. He was so done with these samurai’s stupidity. He’ll just-

“Hello.”

Law stopped abruptly. 

In front of him, a very tall woman with blond hair greeted him.

“Trafalgar Law.” Basil Hawkins stepped out behind her and the beast army surrounded him, “I told you to leave Wano as soon as you can.”

Law snorted, “I told you I have a date. Don’t tell me dating is a crime here.”

Hawkins stared at him flatly, “why don’t we talk over tea?” they heard commotion from the gate, “There will be an execution soon and this place will be crowded.” the Magician gestured at the Flower City.

\---

“How’s your date?”

Law raised his eyebrow, “huh? It’s not your concern.” He glanced at the tall woman who sat next to Hawkins, he felt something very wrong with her. She was strong, for sure. But she’s also too calm that it was unnerving. He returned his attention to Hawkins, “Why would you wanna know?”

“Let’s say I’m impressed.” Hawkins sipped on his tea, “At how you persistently try to convince us that you’re here for a date while in fact you form an alliance with Eustass, Mugiwara and bringing the Warlords to cause rebellion in Wano. What next? You wanna say Roronoa Zoro had a vacation trip all over Wano’s region? Hmph.”

“Honestly I don’t know what Roronoa-ya was doing.” Law sipped his own tea just as he noticed it was spiked. _Crap_. He couldn't afford getting caught now. Not when his crew was in danger. But it seemed the sedative was very strong that he paralyzed just as it touched his lip. He could only watch wide-eyed as the woman gently placed him on her lap and continued to smile creepily.

Hawkins crouched in front of him, muttering, “Just so you know, I didn’t work for Kaido.”

“Hush, _little_ _brother_.” the woman chuckled lowly, “he can hear you.”

“Take him to Shanks, Hazel. I’ll talk to his crew.” Hawkins stood and made his leave.

“All right.” She carried him and his sword on her back. “Trafalgar, we can’t risk people get suspicious so we will escape through the roof, okay? Hang in there.”

Law cursed mentally. What kind of plot twist is this? If Hawkins and his fucking sister worked for Akagami Pirates, then this was about dating Luffy, after all! Damn, is this the end of his life? Getting assassinated by Luffy’s dad for being in a _steamy_ relationship with the Omega? He didn’t even manage to cum last night and his Alpha blamed him since he would die before he even put a knot in-

“Can you stop thinking?” Hazel-girl interrupted him with a huff and red face, “Nobody will kill you. Shanks Okashira was worried about you, that’s why he wanted to meet you. I am sorry that my method was unorthodox and this was a kidnapping.” She calmed again and smiled as she reached a flat ground and ran. "This is the only way."

_\---Luffy POV---_

“And this was Luffy-dono, he will help us too.”

At the ruins, Luffy watched a reunion of Nine Scabbard. Chopper sat next to him, talking about the perfect weather to have cotton candy, so he told the deer about his adventure in Totto Land. Mostly about food and desserts he ate there. 

Then he caught a sniff in the air.

Luffy jumped from his seat. His heart suddenly raced wildly and he was unconsciously growled at the sky.

“Luffy, is there something wrong?!” Chopper asked. Kin'emon glanced at him and asked, "What's wrong, Luffy-dono? Did you hurt your stomach?"

"No." Luffy gritted his teeth, "I think someone I know is here and she's with Torao which is bad news… really bad news... ! Anyway I gotta save him! I’ll be back!” He immediately sniffed and ran into forest walk.

“No, don’t go alone!” Chopper dashed along with Luffy. “What do you mean Law is in danger? Is he captured by the enemy?”

“No, not really an enemy, Hazel is a friend.” Luffy grunted restlessly, " So her half-brother worked for Shanks and he introduced us to her. She was a **Siren** who became a huntress in the New World. After my latest disappearance, she was hired as my caretaker."

"Then, why did she take Law with her instead?" Chopper asked again, but before Luffy could reply he caught a sniff of another Alpha. He stopped running and rubbed under his nose.

“What’s wrong?” Chopper glanced at him curiously.

Luffy pouted with a slight red face, "Well, the thing is I like two alphas, Torao and Gizao. Right now, Gizao was closer to me and his scent was just covering Torao's."

Chopper sniffed, “I know Law’s scent, so I will lead the pursuit. As for another Alpha,” The red haired pirate showed up with a laughing blond trailing behind, his expression sour, “I think he’s searching for you.”

“Luffy.” Gizao greeted somberly, “I have to tell you something.”

“No time.” Luffy realized when Gizao was very close to him, finally his nose could smell Torao again. “I found it again. Chopper, let’s go.”

Gizao asked dumbly, “huh? Where?” and the alpha yelped when Luffy wrapped stretchy hands around _his_ waist, “wait, release me, dumbass!”

Ignoring the protest, Luffy continued to rush, following his instinct until they arrived at the shore, where they saw a golden serpent tail disappear into the water and Torao's hat was left on the sand.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Chopper gasped.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gizao snapped.

Luffy released the alpha and knelt in front of the hat, "Torao~" He whispered as he hugged it to his chest, his expression darkened. In the background, Chopper tried to explain to the confused Gizao while Luffy walked into the water and whispered, **'Surume.'**

_\--- Law POV ---_

"Shanks Okashira, he's here!"

 _'Sand?'_ Law stared dazedly and realized he was lying on his side against sand. He tried to recall why he passed out and why his clothes were wet. Hazily, he remembered the blond girl jumped into the water as she shifted into something else and then Law just lost his consciousness. Somebody gave him a hand and he absently took it, while trying to stand. Thankfully Kikoku was nearby and so he propped on his sword as he let the person help him on his feet again.

"It's nice to finally meet you, **Torao**."

Law eyes widened in shock. Standing eye-to-eye in front of him, there's grinning Akagami no Shanks. He tried not to waver, or worse, chickened out against the Yonkou. He reached up to fix his hat, only to find it missing. So he kept a poker face and flat gaze as he muttered, "I can't say the same. I'm quite in shock right now."

"Bwahaha, I can't blame you for that." Shanks patted his back and then dragged him to a grand beach hut, "Luffy talked a lot about you so I thought it's only fair to tell you everything about my Omega son." 

When he was offered a seat and drink on the terrace of the hut, Law was quite surprised. He expected to be beaten to the pulp and restriction order from Luffy. "I am confused." He admitted, "I assume this was a warning to me." 

"It is." Shanks laughed again, "It's for your safety, that's why you have to know what Luffy was capable of since he picked you to be his soon-to-be-mate."

"But he's too young." Law couldn't believe he had this talk with Luffy's dad. His face flustered, "for now I'll just do my best to be his Alpha without burdening him with a bond. I can't afford it to force him into something he's unsure of and regret it later."

"You didn't understand everything about his Dynamic. He's different from Conqueror Alphas. **We mated once a lifetime.** " Shanks cheerful face turned into a frown, "Conqueror Omega mated to **many Alphas** . Luffy knew about this and he still chose to be with you even though we offered him _other options._ ” The Yonkou reached for something inside his robe and placed a few bounty posters, including his. “I heard you saved his life.”

“You threw him off the ship.” Law said sternly.

Shanks shrugged, “I didn’t raise a princess, for sure.” But there’s a bit of remorse in the older’s gaze and a small smile addressed to Law, “still, thank you. At least he didn’t pick someone who fed him or that’ll be a disaster to all of us.” 

Law sighed loudly, “Yes, that’ll be quite a problem.” 

Shanks still watched him with a smile, “In case he found someone else in the future, you don't have to worry about him. He won’t be affected with the bond. However, if you mate with Luffy it’s _you_ who will be tied to him for the rest of your life. Are you ready for it?"

Honestly, he wasn't ready for any of this to happen the time he met Luffy. However, he was fond of the boy and he didn't mind spending the rest of his life with Luffy. He was jealous of Eustass, for sure, and he afraid there'll be more stupid Alphas trying to be with Luffy in the future. "What will happen if I mate with him?"

"You know his power right? He could talk to the Sea Monster and have the Kraken as a pet. When he is mated to an Alpha for the first time, Conqueror Omega will have the ability to call the _Son of the Sea_ under his command." 

_Now that’s terrifying._ Law’s eyes widened in shock.

He knew the myth of unnatural weathers and storms in the New World caused by Triton, an angry deity who controlled the sea surface. Triton was the exact reason why Law chose to use submarines because underwater was actually safer than above. "22 years ago, I witnessed it when the former Conqueror Omega used this power to control _Triton_ and defeat a whole fleet of our enemy." Shank continued.

"So if Luffy was mated, he could have the power to control the sea surface as he wished?"

"Yes." Shanks answered grimly, "Now, I'm not gonna talk about how morally wrong it is to mate at such a young age. I am hardly a morally acceptable person, both of us knew that. So let me give you some advice, since you're in Wano and planning to take down Kaido. If you mate with Luffy, he would be able to control any sea surface in there, and the bonus, all the Alphas would kneel to him, including Kaido. It'll be an easy win."

"But what if we didn't have time for that? I don't think I can't convince him to mate since he said he didn't want a baby." Law tried to reason but Shanks pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Law. It's a small vial of pink liquid. He eyed it suspiciously but the Yonkou grinned at him. "That's a little gift for both of you to solve the baby problem. See I'm also not ready to be a grandfather, bwahaha~"

Law blushed. He watched the vial again, "and how exactly we'll be using this?"

"Right, don't drink it." Shanks chuckled as Law went into a deeper shade of blush. This is super awkward, he groaned mentally.

.

“Okashira, we’re ready to sail.” A crew informed them, “As expected, Big Mom Pirates were already on their way to Wano.”

“I guess it’ll be easier if they were on the same island, after all.” Shanks got up from his seat and motioned Law to follow him, “See, on the other side of New World, a civil war is about to happen between Shirohige and Kurohige. Personally the old man would cough up blood rather than asking my help. But since I’m a kind person, I’ll keep Kaido and Big Mom from nosing around.”

They entered the Red Force and Law stood next to Shanks as it set sail back to Wano from… wherever this is. “It’s also to keep Luffy away from _him._ ” Shanks muttered darkly, “because, if _he_ knew Roger’s son was an Omega, he’ll do everything to get his filthy hand on Luffy.”

Law froze. “Wait.” He whispered breathlessly, “Luffy was… Gol.D.Roger’s Son? As in the Pirate King?”

Shanks laughed, “What the hell, you know nothing.” The red haired captain cackled at shocked Law. “Well then, young man, let me tell you a love story between a Pirate King and the Most Wanted Alpha in the world.”

_\--- Luffy POV ---_

“Surume, what the hell happened? Why was Hazel here?”

A giant tentacle popped out of water and swirled around Luffy’s waist, as the Kraken gave Luffy a vision of a familiar island where Torao was lying on the sand, unconscious. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance, but then Shanks helped Torao to stand and they had a casual talk at the hut over drinks and snacks.

“This is curious.” He muttered to himself.

**_‘That’s all I can see before you summon me, Luffy. I also have news about Ace and Big Mom for you.’_ **

Luffy patted the tentacle, “I knew about Big Mom, Kuri warned me last night. Did she fix the ship already? That’s fast.” He chuckled, “well, you can always wreck it again, right? It’s no big deal except that she’ll get angrier, shishishi~”

 **_‘You are such a brat, Luffy.’_ **Luffy could feel the Kraken was also grinning under the surface.

“So what happened to Ace?” He asked, “I’m actually curious if he really wanted to pursue me by vivre card or he was just talking big. I like sparring with him. I’m still bitter because he almost roasted you alive! What a dangerous power!”

**_‘Ace was an Omega.’_ **

Luffy’s eyes widened as the tentacle shifted and showed him a flash of memory of a raven haired girl standing at the back of a familiar huge ship. She was tall and curvy, with dark orbs and freckles on her cheeks. Luffy gasped, his eyes watched at the tentacle wildly, “he is…. he became a girl?!” 

Ace was a girl. His brother became a girl? Did anyone know it was Ace? Did his father know Ace became a girl? Will Luffy become a girl too? He didn’t wanna!

 **_‘Yes, Luffy, Ace turned into a woman, it was because she’s an Empress Omega.’_ ** Surume replied **,** **_‘what will we do? We tried to talk to her but something kept her from hearing us so our friend can only follow her for now.’_ **

“Is she in danger?”

**_“I don’t think so. It seemed she was currently staying on Moby Dick and she was free to walk around and work so we assumed she wasn’t a prisoner. But our friend was restless. It’s been twenty years since they have their Kin back.”_ **

“If Ace wasn’t in danger, then don’t do anything, at least until whatever barrier is removed and she can finally hear you. Besides, our godfather owned Moby Dick. That oldman won’t let anything bad happen to Ace. I’m like 70% sure since last time he threw me off the ship.”

**_“That’s because you steal his meat!”_ **

“Shut up.” Luffy chuckled.

“Luffy! Oi Luffy!”

The tentacle released him and Surume slithered back to the deeper water, just as Gizao grabbed Luffy’s arm, “Oi, are you trying to commit a suicide or something? Get out of here!” and dramatically Luffy was lifted to the Alpha’s shoulder, “damn it!”

Luffy shifted so he was sitting on Gizao’s shoulder instead, much to annoy the Alpha. “Gizao, why are you still in Wano? I thought you wanna leave.” he curiously asked.

Gizao hissed, “I changed my mind.” When they arrived by the shore, Gizao easily cradled Luffy to his chest, “I will leave after I beat Kaido so I plan to join in with Warlords and Samurai’s plan.” the red haired stared at Luffy for a while.

Chopper watched them with blush on his face and raced heart-beat.

“I am not the attached type.” Gizao grunted lowly, “I am so done with alliance and shit. If you betray me, I’ll kill you.” 

“Even if I mated to Torao?” Luffy asked teasingly, “You’re still gonna stay?”

“Fuck.” Gizao squeezed Luffy into a tight hug but the Alpha didn’t have to answer that. Luffy was amazed at the linked loyalty in between them. He wondered if this type of invisible bond also tied Rayleigh to his dad and other Alphas in Roger’s ship because it was confirmed that, even though Roger was capable of mating to many Alphas, his parents stayed faithful to each other.

Luffy wanted to be like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazel was a minor OC since I didn't know much about Shanks crew and I don't want to assume. I hope it's okay, she is a girl version of Hawkins, only taller XD


	13. The Red Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and Death.
> 
> Of all Superhuman he ever met, he couldn’t smell this man. It's not like the swordsman had no scent at all, there's something covering the man's scent and that was intriguing. It was scary. This man's energy craved for ‘blood’ and ‘death’ which was disturbing because Luffy didn’t know if he craved for others death or his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Kudos!!! I'm so happy!!! I hope you enjoyed reading~

_\--- Usopp POV ---_

This was a dream, right? It couldn’t be real because if it was, Usopp probably died by now. There was no way this Mugiwara Guy will be an ally to Warlords. Zoro might hit his head somewhere and lose his mind to let this [ tall, huge, red haired guy in white and red yukata ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7a/01/0d/7a010db8bc07e74b48922db801a6cfd1.jpg) join their alliance. 

“What are you staring at, bastard?” ‘Mugiwara no Luffy’ growled at him and Usopp cleared his throat. After the incident in flower city they were reunited at Sunny Go to discuss the development of the mission and their further move.

“No-nothing. You look different from… um… from the wanted poster.”

“Oh.” the red haired grump frowned, “I just wash my face, I guess. Anyway, are you the one who named God Usopp? The Revolutionary in Dressrosa?”

Usopp never wanted to leave a conversation this bad in his life. _Why did you notice me?_ Sure after he became invisible for the rest of his life and craving attention, suddenly to be under spotlight wasn't so appealing. He used to lie to clueless people, kids and Tontatta but to attract attention the Yonkou's son was like digging his own grave. What to do? His stomach suddenly got hurt!

“Usopp?” A nice, cheerful voice chirped in. Usopp watched a young boy peeked from behind the grumpy Mugiwara, and he blushed. He wasn’t really into feelings, he wasn’t Sanji but even a realist like Usopp admired the raven haired beauty. “ah, I knew it.” said the ball of sunshine while grinning, “You are Yasopp’s son, right? Your dad always talked about you, shishishi~”

HUH? Usopp pointed at the younger, “you’re Luffy?” he asked absently, before pointing at the tall red-head, “then, you’re not Luffy?”

“I didn’t say I was.” The red-head shrugged.

“This is Gizao.” Luffy introduced the grumpy man to Usopp. “He’s my-...”

“That’s not my name, you stupid monkey!” Gizao barked at Luffy while pulling the stretchy cheek in annoyance. “And don’t you dare claim me! I am a free man!”

Usopp stood in daze, his eyes watching the intimate banter in front of him. While he was lacking in super strength, Usopp was perceptive. He met a handful Alphas in his life and this is the first time he met an Omega like Luffy. Through his gaze, Luffy was covered in red thread of energy even though _bond_ wasn't supposed to be visible. It was hard to believe what he just saw so Usopp traced one around Luffy's wrist and his eyes widened when he found it was also connected to Chopper.

"It's amazing..." Usopp said absently.

He watched Gizao, where a thread stabbed into the Alpha's chest before he traced it back to Luffy's chest. His face flustered a bit, wondering if he witnessed something so private, as the bond vibrated and glowing each time Luffy and the Alpha came in contact.

.

“Luffy.” Usopp startled to see Zoro approached them with a serious look, “I need to talk with you.”said the green haired swordsman.

Luffy glanced at Zoro, only to frown as if the boy was seeing a ghost. Even Gizao-guy stopped playing with the stretchy cheek and called in Luffy’s name softly.

“Come with me.” Zoro asked again, unaware of Luffy’s sudden change.

“Hmm,” Usopp rubbed his chin, “I wonder what it was about…”

_\--- Luffy POV ---_

_Blood and Death._

Luffy followed the green haired swordsman where they stood behind the figurehead of this Warlord's Ship. His chest tightened and his heartbeat raced in discomfort against the green-haired stranger. Of all Superhuman he ever met, he couldn’t smell this man. It's not like the swordsman had no scent at all, there's something covering the man's scent and that was intriguing. It was _scary._ This man's energy craved for ‘blood’ and ‘death’ which was disturbing because Luffy didn’t know if _he_ craved for others death or _his_ own. 

“My name is Roronoa Zoro.” the green haired began and Luffy’s eyes widened in realization. 

_‘I have a son.” Mihawk said to him, ‘his name is Roronoa Zoro and he is a pirate hunter. If somehow your path crossed with him, I’d like you to consider him too.’_

“You are Uncle’s Mihawk son.” Luffy suddenly flustered. “I had no idea we’ll see each other here.” He wondered what he should consider from Zoro. At that time, Luffy was talking about getting a _mate_ after gathering crew when his uncle mentioned Zoro. He was confused if Uncle wanted him to consider Zoro as his mate or his crew.

“Yeah me too.” Zoro replied briefly. They were drowned in a silent glaring contest again and Luffy continued to feel uncomfortable. “Ah, I apologize for not noticing sooner.” and Luffy’s eyes widened to see Zoro catch something next to Luffy’s ear. “This mischievous spirit…” it was a blue and purple energy ball trapped in the swordsman’s tight grip, before it disappeared into Zoro's skin, “it loves to eat on people’s soul, this evil thing.”

So that was the source of bad energy! Luffy gasped in awe. When it disappeared back into Zoro, Luffy’s nose immediately hit the rich scent of _sandalwood_. That's how his Omega called it. It was soft, warm, smooth, creamy, and _sweet._ It made him taking Zoro's appearance with interest because the man smelled so _fucking_ good.

His breath hitched and his eyes turned silvery, "Would you..." he watched as his scent were _ignored_ and that was really frustrating. After all he couldn't _conquer_ Superhuman with his Omega scent. “would you join my crew?”

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

Luffy thought it was so cool. Maybe... maybe he have a type, after all? His heart couldn't stop beating like crazy as he took a glance at Gizao then returned to look at Zoro. Okay, so maybe he got a type.

 _Shit._ He wanted Zoro, but since Zoro didn't capable to return his intention, at least he hoped they could be together as friends.

"I have no interest to be a pirate." Zoro replied calmly. "I'm here to offer you a temporary alliance. The Warlords of the Sea agreed that you can help us taking down Kaido, as long as we kept this as a secret from the World Government.”

Luffy pouted. “You don’t have to. Warlords are friends so I will help you whether you agree or not.”

“How did you come up with such a conclusion?” 

“Because Jinbei and Torao were Warlords and Chopper is also my friend, so that means we’re all friends right? Friends helped each other!” Luffy grinned happily.

Zoro thought for a while, before he shrugged, “whatever then. I don’t think you are a nasty person so let’s just get along and see what happened.” Zoro gave him a hand and Luffy shook it enthusiastically, “welcome aboard on Thousand Sunny Go, Luffy.”

“Ah right.” Luffy watched around in awe, “I am honored to be invited here. Thank you, Zoro.” 

_\--- Zoro POV ---_

When he came up with the idea to work together with Luffy and Kid, he was surprised Nami vouched for Luffy against Sanji, Usopp and Franky. He was even shocked to find out Robin -of all people- agreed with the temporary alliance. While Brook was still unsure, the Living Bones also agreed not to pass any information to Sakazuki until the end of the mission. 

_“I don’t trust pirates.” Franky said thoughtfully, “but I’d rather have pirates on my ship than stinky WG Agents. At least I can beat pirates to pulp if they try something funny.”_

He was thankful for the majority decision and so he confronted Luffy for the first time.

A bit of a story about Zoro. He was cursed ever since he was born, which is why he was sent to the mountain dojo instead of living with his parents. A Kuruoshiki _Oni_ (Mad Demon) lived inside his body and fed on the human soul. The demon itself was drawn only to a powerful beings. It is why Zoro could tame cursed relics such as Enma.

Zoro watched as the Mad Demon probed Luffy, making the boy flustered and agitated. This is the first time the demon was so excited to taste one’s soul so Zoro thought it must have relation to Luffy’s rare dynamic. He heard from Tonoyasu, a story about Amaterasu-Ohohirume and the race of Conqueror and Empress Omega. Zoro didn't believe in deity, but he also didn't mind to hear a legendary bird as big as Wano island, who sat on the top of mountain while its wings spread around the border and covering the country from prying eyes. It was sitting there for thousands of years, linked to every Empress Omega in the country, until an Alpha killed the Shogun which was the most powerful Omega in Wano- and the bird was fading from the grief.

If Nami didn’t tell him Luffy was an Omega, he would just forget the story.

They went back to the grassy deck where everyone was gathering. “Listen, I don’t completely trust you or Kid. We simply have the same goal in mind and joined force to make things easier.” He explained just as he caught Luffy watched him closely, “what?”

“So you're a Superhuman.”

“Yes.” 

The boy looked around the ship, "Father told me, in Dynamics we had this _pull_ which allowed us to rely on each other’s energy to make us stronger in fight." There's awe sparkled in Luffy's eyes and that caught Zoro's attention. Honestly he had no interest to observe somebody's appearance, but Luffy was beautiful. 

"Meanwhile, Superhumans relied on their own _will_ , and I really admire that." Luffy turned at Zoro while grinning widely, "I'm not sure I'll be able winning against everyone."

Zoro smiled because apparently Luffy's cheerfulness was _contagious_. He reached to pat Luffy's head gently, "Relax, we won't harm you." He murmured gently, "And if anyone tries _anything_ on you, I’ll protect you.” They were _brothers_ after all, despite him being forced to accept it, he didn’t want to dishonor his father’s decision. 

“You don't have an idea.” Luffy grabbed his palm and brought it to the scarred chest. “how frustrating that you cannot smell me while you smelled this good, I think I’m going crazy~ you should be my crew. I want to sail with you, Zoro.”

Zoro laughed. “I got the feeling you’re not gonna stop asking until I say yes.”

“And I got a bad feeling about both of you.”

The Curly Eyebrows approached them with an annoyed face, glaring at Luffy and him before pointing at the boy. “You. I will watch you since you are as troublesome as your boyfriend and this Marimo. Even though you are an Omega, I will not get swayed by your-...grrr!” Sanji yanked Zoro’s hand away from Luffy before going on his knees and giving Luffy his own hand, “here, hold mine instead, dear _Prince_.”

Zoro huffed. _Idiot._

_\--- Kid POV ---_

Kid watched Luffy and Zoro before he whispered in annoyance, “this is why I don’t want to get attached.” 

“No, it's remarkable.” A girl in orange hair stood next to him. Kitty Thief Nami, that one girl who stopped Shiki from destroying East Blue just by her advanced navigation skill. Just like Dr. Tony Chopper and Nico Robin, Nami was one of valuable assets for World Government. “I heard from Kin’emon, an Omega could tame Alphas. How does it feel, really? Are you forced to obey him or something?”

Kid wanted to argue that he didn't belong to Luffy, but at this point it was useless. “I offered.” he explained, “he warned me about it, and I saw how he manipulated synthetic Alphas to do what he wanted. But I still offered myself to him.”

“Do you regret it?”

“At first, yeah.” He watched Luffy again, “But he made me feel _safe_ , and while it sounded so ridiculous, an Alpha my size felt safe by an Omega boy, I don’t mind following him. If anybody laughed at me for getting leashed to an Omega, I’ll just kill them.”

“So what are you then? A lover?” Nami glanced at him.

Kid chuckled, “I’m a free-man. Like I will trap myself in a relationship with that walking trouble. I am not as stupid as Trafalgar. All I give him is my loyalty, like a Knight to their King.” 

“Hmm, that’s good then.” Nami blushed a bit, “if that’s the case, then I won’t have to worry if one or more of my friends get attached to him. Because I saw how he easily drew people and I’m glad it’s because he was a nice person and not because of his manipulative nature.”

“Oh trust me, he’ll grow on you too.” Kid suddenly laughed and Nami watched as Luffy’s attention turned at the red haired alpha, before the boy rushed at them and slammed his petite body at Kid.

“ARGH! What the hell, Luffy?!”

.

Nami watched Luffy and Kid thoughtfully. While it was clear what was in between Luffy and Law, she needed to make sure of something. So Nami focused her gaze at Kid and smiled sweetly. She could feel the heated gaze from Luffy just by her gesture. "Actually." She whispered huskily, "I think you're really charming, Eustass Kid, under those ridiculous punk make up."

“Huuuh?!” Everyone stared at her in shock. 

Kid was speechless, wondering what kind of game it is, before he realized Luffy was growling at the girl and the omega scent thickened, pressing him and suffocated him. _What, you're jealous?_

"Just as I thought.” Nami kneeled in front of them. “You may think you are free, Kid. But the reality is, _once you are claimed, you are owned._ So this better be a lesson for the next Alphas who try to offer themselves to Luffy. There’s no turning back.”

 **“I warned him.”** Luffy grunted lowly.

“And he should be thankful for that.” the Warlord patted Luffy’s cheek gently, “because he’s lucky to be yours.”

“I don’t understand.” Kid cleared his throat, “but I got a feeling it's all my fault.”

“Totally.” everyone chorused.

Kid huffed, he slowly get up and sat with Luffy still occupying on his lap, “I still won’t mate with you.” He said persistently. "Bakasaru~"

“I don’t want to mate with you either, Gizao~” Luffy barked, “but you are mine. So don’t make me sad!”

 _What? Am I like a pet or something?_ Kid didn’t understand at all, he could only get along as they stayed together for the rest of briefing.

_\---Franky POV---_

The concept of dynamic was introduced to him by Bartolomew Kuma. Franky was a man of science and he knew there's always rational explanation behind everything. But if it was possible to be against human nature and equipped his body as a cyborg, he also believed in the connection between two souls.

Since Franky's eyes upgraded to infrared vision, he noticed Mugiwara no Luffy as a giant ball of energy.

"That's superz amazing..." He murmured in awe, much to interest Robin who sat nearby,

"What did you see, Franky?"

He saw the ball of energy was connected to the Alpha's heart, like a mark of ownership. "I saw love." He sniffed a bit before wiping away slight tears, "I know I am hard to impress and I didn't trust people easily but I saw love and loyalty and I can't just deny that, AWWW~"

"Ah, you are speaking nonsense again." Robin chuckled.

"I am not, you cold-hearted pretty girl, I'm superzzzz moved!"

Usopp smiled at him, "I have to agree with Franky this time." the sniper said while pointing at Zoro, "Try to focus on Zoro's wrist, Franky!"

Franky now watched the swordsman and he gasped lowly to see a red thread of energy wrapped around Zoro's wrist. "I saw thread and..." as he trailed the thread, it disappeared into Luffy's chest. "oh shit, Zoro was also owned? Is that what they talk about before? Zoro finally lost his mind and offered himself to that boy?"

"I don't think it worked like that." Usopp chuckled, "I was worried too, at first, but Nami just made a good point in explaining so I think every connection we had to Luffy will be visible because of his dynamic synchronized with our power, to match the energy level. that's why." Usopp raised his pinky and grinned as Franky saw his friend also got tied by red thread, "I'm not worried anymore."

Franky watched Luffy and Kid again, wondering.

_\--- Kid POV ---_

“He didn’t come back yet.” Luffy frowned.

“It’s night. Go to sleep.”

“Torao~” Luffy sniffed, “I want Torao…”

Kid sighed, “how can you say that while you’re hugging me like this. Damn, I’m so heartbroken right now.” they were at his room in Punk Victoria, Luffy snuggled to his chest while crying about another Alpha, “I’ll die young for sure.”

“I want Torao to knot me~” Luffy sobbed, “ne, Gizao have you knot anyone before?”

“Of course!” Kid scowled, “I think even your ‘Torao’ has his own experience too. You are the only one without.”

“Then how did it feel? Do you know them? Did they enjoy it?”

Kid stared at Luffy for a while, startled with the genuine question. He cleared his throat as he remembered what happened five years ago on his first rut. He was still in North Blue, not a pirate yet, when Killer dragged him to brothel to spend his first rut. "I think so." He blushed at the sudden arousal in between his legs. Damn, why was he hard now?

“Gizao you’re hard.”

"Don’t move around. You’ll make me harder.” He winced as he buried his face into Luffy's hair, inhaling the scent to feel some relief.

Luffy whispered to his skin, "What happened when you knotted them? Did they get pregnant?” and Kid scrunched his face to see Luffy slipped a hand into his pants.

“Excuse me why are you fondling me?!" He thought Luffy would torture him with unresolvable intimacy since the boy chose Trafalgar. But this, he didn't expect _this_. **"Don't be greedy."**

Luffy ignored him, "answer the question."

Kid frowned. No use. He couldn't set himself free and he didn't want to. So he shifted to give Luffy a better access, “Huff, okay, so I went to a brothel with Killer and they gave me three girls to spend time during my rut.” He winced as Luffy rubbed a thumb against his tip, “ah, so while I have to be drunk all the time -since WG didn't invent suppressant yet- the girls also take _medication_ to ‘kill’ the seeds when it was inside, so they won’t get pregnant. It’s quite…” he breathed harshly when the ministration around his cock intensified and he growled in bliss as he cum, white seed staining his abs. “Pleasurable.”

“I was 18 when I first revealed as Alpha. In the first year I spent it in a brothel. Last year I tried to pursue the bloodthirsty nature which causing mass murder and raise my bounty rapidly. This year, it happened after I met you, I went to an island and just claimed it as mine, hanging the previous rulers as welcome sign." Kid couldn't help but cackling darkly, "what a bunch of idiots..."

Luffy stared at him.

"What?" he grumbled, couldn't help but feeling scolded by this cruel being.

Luffy whispered on his lips, before the boy snuggled into his chest again and drifted into sleep. Kid gritted his teeth as he hugged the boy tightly, "Damn it." he hissed, "I don't need your permission to kill!"

"No, you don't. It's just a request that under any circumstance you don't have to kill anybody to satisfy your thirst." Luffy whispered softly, "from now on, I will protect you from your flaw."

"Shut up and sleep!" Kid growled harshly, unable to contain the happiness swelling in his chest.

_\---Usopp POV---_

Three days before the Raid, Usopp was discussing with Bepo and Chopper about the side effect of Adrenaline Injection, when Bepo sniffed something in the air and shouted, "Senchou!" as Usopp watched Law teleported to the port.

"Ah just about the time!" He greeted the Alpha when he saw it, "Eh?"

"Senchou, this is your hat."

"Thanks."

Usopp needed a moment to admire the sight before him. Okay, so he met Luffy and his keen eyes could visibly saw the red thread around the Omega. He also witnessed its connection to people's around Luffy, including himself. They got at least a part of their limbs tied with red thread. But Law... Law was literally _enveloped_ by the bond, like a cocoon. It just explained bluntly the relationship between Luffy and Law. They were obviously lovers, claimed through energy level. 

Usopp blushed darkly, suddenly felt so awkward.

"I am in rut, don't get too close to me." Law muttered, the word itself made Bepo and Chopper yelped in shock, while Usopp blushed harder. Indeed, he noticed Law looked a bit wild and sexier. Hmm, what will happen then? Will Law and Luffy get... wait! Why Usopp get excited to know? He is not a gossiper like Nami and Robin!

"Senchou, do you want me to call Luffy? He is in the forest now, training."

"It's okay, I'll go to him. Just keep everyone from Amigasa, we'll be back in three days." And with such short notice, Law disappeared again.

"Huff~" Bepo sighed loudly, "man that was intense."

"I can't recognize him!" Chopper wiped his sweat, "so that's how Alpha in a rut? So scary~"

Usopp tried to ease away the tension, "come on, it doesn't look that bad."

"A Conqueror Alpha's rut can trigger mass murder!" Bepo shouted, "or rape cases! or cannibalism! The stronger the alpha, the crazier their behavior! Before suppressant invented, Law would catch criminals and toy with their body!"

"Hiyyyyyy!" Now both Chopper and Usopp shrieked in horror, "so crazy!"

"True he used his power but he also sliced them to the tinest bit it was hard to recognize which body part it was!"

"GIYAAAA, ENOUGHHHH!"

\---


	14. The Emperor Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ra Atum was an Egyptian Deity in the shape of Bennu Bird, a Golden Hawk with Heron Head, It was a symbol of creation of all kind. In this fic, Ra Atum was the Protector of Empress Omega and it was portrayed in Kozuki Clan's family crest.

"I found something... interesting."

 _They_ were surrounded by pretty girls, drunk and lustful when _they_ heard that. _They_ looked up at the shadow on the door where a tall Alpha with glasses threw a bottle at _them_. "A message in the bottle." _they_ whispered hoarsely, "little girls and their romance, zehaha~"

"Read to us." One of the girls said huskily.

"I will, I will, zehaha-" and just as _they_ pulled out the letter, _they_ caught the sniff of it. "Huh?"

The Alphas froze. _Their_ eyes focused on the man at the door, _their_ expression caught on guard before _they_ glared down at the letter, "I see, so that's how it was." _they_ licked _their_ lips just as the daylight made _their_ appearance clear, of a huge, dark skinned man with stubble and partial burn scar on _their_ right face and arm, "so that's who you are, Ace! UNBELIEVABLE! ZEHAHAHA~" _they_ laughed maniacally, much to the confusion of the girls.

"Now I want you more, my _Empress_ ~"

_\---Sabo POV---_

Foodvalten, the White Beard Territory.

Under the disguise, Sabo walked through the port and into the city. They saw Moby Dick and the WhiteBeard Fleet gathered at the main port. Smoker and Rob Lucci decided to snoop around the pirates to find the cause of the unusual gathering, while Sabo and Deuce went into the city to find Ace by scent.

"How long have you been married to Ace?" Deuce asked while choosing some fruits in front of the stall and paid for a couple of apples.

"Quite a long time now." Sabo said with a little smile and a thanks when Deuce shared the apple with him, "we are kinda young back then, unofficially married six months before the incident happened."

"Yeah, I heard the story. Ace said you got into a boat accident and been _dead_ for six years." Deuce snorted, "I am not gonna judge, because where I came from Alphas mated as soon as they got their first rut so they could be _socially acceptable._ " there's a bitterness in the older's tone. To live as Conqueror Alphas, they were blessed with great strength and intimidation, a nature born leader. But they also have a fatal flaw that could only be _cured_ by mating to their partner, for a lifetime.

"I was born from a Superhuman family." Sabo sighed, much to Deuce's surprise. It was very rare for an Alpha to be born in a superhuman family, hence a Noble. "When I return as Alpha, there's quite a drama. My parents and Stelly were livid because they tested my blood and I'm indeed the heir to Goa Kingdom throne. And since I'm already married, I took the kingship."

Deuce watched him thoughtfully. "So... Ace was a Queen then?" the Commander asked in amusement.

Sabo chuckled, "now you know why he's always running away from me. He is my Consort, and he thought I'm stealing his freedom." he said before Sabo sniffed and looked up at the sky, "hey, did you notice his scent was so near but also nowhere on this island?"

_\--- Ace POV---_

"Where am I?" She blinked as she landed on the top of a soft white cloud only to gape to see a gigantic _Bennu Bird_ (see A/N) landing in front of her, with silvery eyes staring at her thoughtfully. _'_ **_Finally we met, Dear Empress.'_ ** a woman's voice echoed in her head and she flinched in surprise.

"What... how... Is that your voice?" She asked again with stutter and the bird nodded elegantly, "I can hear your voice... who are you?"

**_'I am the Protector of Wano, I've been serving Empress Omegas for years and now I come to you as your Guardian.'_ **

"My Guardian..." She whispered absently just as she noticed familiar presence nearby. Marco landed next to her, the Alpha was staring at the bird in siege. "Eh, Marco? You followed me here?"

"Yeah." Marco focused to gaze at the bird, "I can't believe my eyes, yoi" there's respect and awe in the man's tone as he dropped his gaze and bowed to the bird, "To think I meet the Protector of Wano in person, after those stories from Kozuki Oden."

 **_'I like him.'_ ** The bird made a low, purring sound. Ace blushed at the sudden _joyous_ image planted in her head of entwined hands and a certain pineapple head's dazzling smile.

"She said hi." Ace walked at the bird just so Marco didn't saw her troubled expression, while she glared at the Deity, _'I am married and I have enough headache already. I don't even know what to do after getting too much information for the day.'_

**_'You can start by meeting up with your husband again.'_ **

Ace's eyes widened in shock. "Sabo... is here?" her words caught Marco's attention. The Alpha watched her closely as she suddenly shivered in panic, "Sabo... Sabo..." she called the name repeatedly, "what to do?" she watched her hands, they were trembling. Now her husband was nearby and she could meet him, Ace was suddenly hit by reality that she wasn't an Alpha and she wasn't a man. She was far from Sabo's expectation and while she could accept herself she didn't want Sabo to hate her or worse, decided to leave her for good now.

Not when he smelled so good, not when her Omega craved for Sabo's scent and begged her to immediately find the man to bond again.

"Hey." Marco grabbed her wrist, before the Alpha cupped her face to help her focus, "breathe."

"I can't meet him." She frowned, "but I want-"

"I will take you to him," Marco glanced at the Guardian, "if your guardian allows me."

' ** _I will give you permission, Phoenix.'_** The bird nodded and flapped its wing, disappeared into the sky again, leaving Marco with Ace. "Ace, as much as I hate this, he had the right to know who you are, and if he couldn't accept it then he didn't deserve you."

That's what she feared the most, but Marco was right. So she nodded and tried to smile no matter how painful it was.

_\---Sabo POV---_

He saw a blue fire bird and the familiar scent of Phoenix Marco as he arrived at the border of the city. A while ago, Deuce was called back to reunite with Smoker and so he was left waiting here, where Ace's scent was the strongest. Sabo held his pipe tightly as the Pirate Commander landed in front of him, unable to cover his annoyance to smell Ace from the older blond. "Marco." He greeted the man coldly.

"Hiyaa, what a coincidence." Marco smirked lazily, "I had no idea you are married, Sabo. That's quite a heartbreak."

"Where is my wife?" He asked sternly, only to snap to see a beautiful raven haired girl appeared under the Phoenix's wing. This scent, he wasn't mistaken. It was the sweetness he found on the letter and he knew it was Ace from the _pull_ in his chest. His blue eyes slowly turned red as he focused on the dark orbs, "Ace..."

"Sabo..." _she_ whimpered his name and she smelled so wonderful that his Alpha growled pleasingly. He could feel something coiled inside his stomach when his eyes took in the sight of this new form and his nose flared at the intoxicating scent of his wife when Ace rushed to him. He groaned as their scent came in contact, " **Alpha~!** "

"Ace..." He shivered, "oh Ace, I'm... what..." He was at loss as he cupped her face and showered her with kisses.

"She's an Omega." Marco said and Sabo's attention reverted back to the Alpha. He could sense jealousy from the older man and he gritted his teeth in return. "She could tell you in detail, of what happened to her. For now, I suggest you finalize your bond, because if you don't want to, I will take her as my mate."

Sabo flared with rage. He grabbed Ace by the shoulder and _ignited_ her fire to surround his own body, much to surprise Marco. "Over.my.dead.body." The Alpha grinned as the fire continued to surround him, until Ace hugged him tightly and whispered to his ear. Slowly, he calmed down and the fire dissipated into smoke. He gave one last hateful glance at Marco before leaving with her.

\---

Marco huffed, "as expected from the Chief of Staff of Revolutionary." He muttered to Thatch and Izou who appeared out of blue, watching the couple's retreat. "Dragon-san trained him well, that lucky bastard."

"I'm losing track again. So what, is he fireproof? Is that even possible?" Thatch rubbed the back of his head.

" _Resilience_ was a legendary trait of a Mated Alpha. You see, when an Alpha and Omega mated, their soul became one and while the Omega became the Goddess, the Alpha would not only stop rutting -yes no more fatal flaw- but also blessed with Legendary Trait. Oden-sama said there are three, and one of them was to have a very strong constitution that even fire won't burn the body." Izou explained merrily, "Dragon was the only one who reached that state. Now we have two." 

"Seriously, not even Shanks?! No wait, not even Oden?!" Thatch eyes popped out, "Argh, the more you explain to me, the more this dynamic confuses me!"

"Are you sad?" Izou noticed Marco still watching the empty road ahead them.”I don’t think it was a goodbye. She is still our cute little sister, she'll return to us."

“Maybe it was better if she didn’t, yoi.” Marco huffed, “I don’t want Teach to know about her.”

_\---Luffy POV---_

"That's a great progress, Luffy." 

Luffy stared at the giant baboon who was flipped on the ground. His hardened body changed back into normal as he grinned at Hyogorou-ossan who kindly helped with his training, "yeah, thank you for teaching me, Ossan! And you too!" He praised the baboon which returned to sit with a blushing face.

 **Ba-thump**!

Luffy froze on his feet as he noticed the thick scent in the air. His eyes turned silvery and his chest suddenly became heavy, "T-Torao~" he whined. 

**What is this?**

It was Torao but the Alpha smelled different. It was so much… it was so delicious that it triggered his heat. Yes, he just had his heat two weeks ago! Now he was all wet and sweaty again, as he rushed to the scent and found Torao standing by the border of an abandoned village, Amigasa. 

"Torao, are you okay? Why… why you're… why I'm in heat… this is so crazy…" Luffy attacked the man and they tumbled down the grass but Torao said nothing so Luffy whined, "I can't hold myself!" **Alpha!** The voice in his head called the man, over and again. **Alpha! Alpha! My Alpha!**

**"Luffy."**

He gasped at the joy from getting called by his name and his body trembled again to see the golden eyes fixed on his silvery one, "I am in a rut, so I will not be able to hold myself too." Luffy could feel his own face steamed in red because he wanted this, he wanted to be with Torao when they were at their worst.

He took a deep breath to clear his mind from the haze. No, this wasn’t just an experience or like Shanks told him, tasting the water. He made his choice. If he wanted to mate with an Alpha, it would be with Torao. “Then.” Luffy cleared his throat, “we don’t have to hold.”

Torao was sure crazy to be able to stay calm during this hectic moment. Luffy was about to scream at how intense their mixed scent in the air, "Are you sure? You don't want to mate before." 

_Really, Torao? You dare tease me right now!?_ Luffy suddenly grabbed the alpha's shirt and hissed, "I DON’T FUCKING CARE!” He literally growled like an animal, “Mate or not, I want to do it right now!” and in his desperation, his sadist boyfriend only chuckled happily while caressing his face as if they were not currently tortured by their _urges_. 

“Then, is it okay if I put it in?”

Luffy nodded eagerly. _Put everything in, dammit!_

“And is it okay if I knot you?” Law got up and leaned to whisper in his ear. Luffy breath hitched as their sweaty cheek brushed, “I will have plenty of it and for _days_ , Luffy, do you want to take all of ‘em?”

 _Oh this motherfucker-_ Luffy glared at the stupid Alpha.

“I need your words, _dear sweet Omega_ …” said the smooth voice, poisoning his mind. 

“Yes~” Luffy whined, choked a sob as he tried not to came from this irrational dirty talk, “I want Torao to knot meeee~”

The Alpha gathered him into an embrace, before carrying him into the village, “Ah, let’s move into a proper place before it's too hard to walk. Do you want to eat, Luffy? I brought you meat.”

Luffy cried, “how could you do this to me? It’s not time to eat!” He couldn’t believe he said it but he did, he was so frustrated right now, torn apart between horny and hungry!

Torao laughed, “Well I took a lot of drumsticks from Shanks’s ship for us. I heard you loved it. Now it would be a waste because I couldn’t finish them all.” 

“Urgh! You’re the worst, Torao!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that moment when Law misdirecting Luffy into thinking the Nine Scabbards are ghosts 😂👌


	15. Lover's Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should have explicit warning 😂  
> It's okay to skip but those who didn't, enjoy reading~

_\---Law POV---_

"What did you do when you're in a rut?" Luffy asked.

It was a very innocent question but it left Law speechless. What kind of answer he should give at this very moment? He never exclusively in relationship with anyone because he didn't have much free time and for him, sex was just a stress relief. He hardly remembered faces, only bodies. Now talking about bodies, he would spend most of his rut doing experiments in his lab, and Law was sure that wasn't something Luffy wanted to hear. Not when they were naked on this makeshift nest of blankets. "What do you have in mind?" So he kissed the adorable being, whispering on Luffy's lips.

"Getting drunk?" Luffy shrugged, "since you're an _Ossan_."

"I am not that old, Luffy." Damn, this boy really wanted to point out their age difference. "You are so savage."

Their lips met again, just as he grazed the soft butt with his fingertips and slowly, teasingly, probed the wet entrance. Law chuckled at the frustrating _mewls_ escaping Luffy's lips and he eagerly devoured it all into deep kisses, exploring the hot cavern with his tongue, tasting the meat and wine they just shared a while ago.

Luffy squirmed, demanding for air and Law smirked even more to feel the hole twitched against his touch. He decided to give the boy some mercy to breathe as he stopped kissing and mesmerized to see Luffy panted heavily. It was so endearing that he absently thrusts his fingers all the way in while watching the reaction.

"Whoawhoawhoa!" Luffy cried, "Torao what are you..."

"I'm feeling you." He whispered.

"Not so sudden! You idiot!" the boy continued to sob. "Uwaaah, I'm so full."

"How so, you are a rubber human and it's just two fingers." Law snorted, "I have to prepare it so you won't get pregnant, remember?" He noticed the darkening blush on Luffy's cheeks. He told Luffy briefly about the pink vial of contraception. It was made from sea-sponge to absorb semen from inside and prevent them to conceive.

"But..." Luffy averted his gaze and made a duck face, "I don't want to kill Torao's seeds..."

Law raised an eyebrow. He removed his fingers and called the boy, "Now hey," he straddled Luffy and let the boy watch as he rubbed his cock against the prepared heat, "see this bump?" He encouraged Luffy to touch the base of his cock, "it will be _inside_ you and when it happened, nothing in this world can stop me from filling your pretty little womb here," he pressed his hand just above Luffy's cock, "with my seeds. So don't be sorry, I've got plenty of them."

"That's... amazing..." Luffy whimpered, "Oh shit I'm cumming, Torao~"

Law cursed too, mentally, as the wave of orgasmic scent surrounded him. Intoxicated, Law pushed in, inch by inch, enjoying the heavenly noises from the boy and the abuses of his name, like _fuck Torao_ , _damn Torao_ , _idiot Torao;_ and he'd love to think that would be Luffy's prayers from now on. After he managed to enter half of it, Law put some force and seated himself all the way in, earning the sweet yelp.

"AHH!"

"Luffy...!" He groaned at the sense of completeness, as if he was just a half-ass being until he finally met this boy.

"Torao~" Luffy choked, "I'm so full of Torao~"

And there goes his sanity.

\---Luffy POV---

So what are they doing, exactly? Is this mating or normal sex? Because if this was NORMAL sex Luffy would definitely die before he became Pirate King! Not literally dead with a funeral and flashy tomb. Luffy thought he would be _ruined_ after this. He was eager to do it before, but now they were united, Luffy realized they couldn't go back to before, he would not be satisfied until this certain _gintama_ was pulsing inside him.

"Oh, no, my power..." Luffy winced, recalled again the side effect of the contraception. It was made of sea stuff and it had similar effect to kairoseki, which means Luffy wasn't a rubber human anymore, "Torao it hurts..." he sobbed when the Alpha gave him the slow burning thrusts, it made Luffy wanted to claw his skin off his body. "AHHHH!"

This is so intense. His heart beat continued to race wildly. "More..." he started to give orders, "faster, dammit!" _Stop teasing meeeee!_

"Relax, _sunshine_."

 **How dare you!** The Omega glared at the sly Alpha, who in return smirked deviously at him. He watched in horror to see Torao pulled out entirely, only to slam back into him in a smooth, steady movement. Ah it felt like his poor organs pushed up to his chest, making it hard to breathe. He believed he was choked out blood but no, he was cumming again, still untouched. It's crazy, heat with Torao was fucking awesome!

 **Maybe I should give in and let him do everything?** Luffy gasped loudly, even his Omega decided not to fight for domination with Torao. _This is so ridiculous_ , he sobbed as the man kept steady thrusts, making sure he felt every stab and stretch against the hardness. He started to complain incoherently, of how Torao was too mean, too sexy, too big, and too deep, with hope at least he was given something in return.

Oh, like a change of angle and uh... "NOT THERE~!" He screamed, brushing against his stomach as he continued to cry out the Alpha's name. On second thought, maybe his omega was right. Maybe he should just enjoy this and not be oversensitive. Even though he was strong, there are things he couldn't care about, like cooking or folding his clothes or tended a garden. Crap, he started losing his focus...

"Luffy..." he startled back from the haze and he watched Torao touched his cock and pumped him in sync with the thrust. It was overwhelming that he screamed again at his release, when Torao pushed in so hard they became stuck.

 **"Huh?"** Luffy tried to get up, "Eh, what's that..." he grimaced at the wetness inside him, "oh..." he touched his lower belly again, his face flustered in realization, "oh right..."

Torao chuckled again, “ **Omega…** ” the Alpha purred gently, “ **my awesome Omega…** ” and his heart just blossomed with pride and smugness, his omega yearned to be acknowledged as the superior, he was in fact a Conqueror, after all. “ **You are the most powerful being I ever met.** ”

 **“Alpha~”** He reached for a hug, but when the Alpha shifted Luffy could feel his inside also twisted around. Torao managed to drape on him and hugged him tightly but Luffy was also crowded inside, and it was _insane_ . “ **Mate**!” His eyes shot open, “I want it, Torao. Mate with me! Now!”

Torao bared his teeth and Luffy threw his head to the side as his Alpha sunk the teeth into his back neck, biting him open. For a moment, they were thrown into the sea, surrounded by dark water. But they weren’t drowning. The omega safely tucked inside his Alpha’s chest as the water formed into a translucent beast and wrapped around their body.

**_‘Who are you?’_ ** Luffy followed the being through his gaze.

 **_‘I am the Son of the Sea.’_ ** The beast voice was deep and angry, **_‘How dare you summon me, Monkey D. Luffy. I was cursed by the Voice of All Things to serve your kin! This is outrageous!’_ **

**_‘Shut up.’_ ** Luffy closed his eyes and hugged Torao tightly, **_‘I am busy, can we talk later?’_ **

And with that Luffy’s eyes widened as he returned to reality. So they reached another peak and Torao slowly pulled out from him, while licking at the mating bond. He watched the stain which now started to pool between his legs, his face still as red as tomato.

“Torao…”

“Hmm?”

“You are a meanie.”

Torao laughed again and Luffy just covered his face because, _wow_ , he realized that he really wanted Torao as his mate and now they were _married,_ Luffy was so happy. 

"Eh?"

Torao shifted to his back and pressed his body against the sheet. _Again?!_

_\--- Law POV---_

"Are you always this big, Torao?" 

Law tried to ignore it, because yes he is happy when his Omega praised his size, his look and his stamina, it's only natural, and it drove him _insane_ . But he didn't want to cum early. "If it's too much…" he kissed their mating bond, his voice vibrated through the reddened skin, " **just bear with it**." 

He grinned when the boy moaned in return. The most beautiful melody he ever heard that in their unison, Law felt something different stirred in him. It as if having sex with Luffy was healing him, regenerated his body even in faster rate than his own power. 

As they were _married_ now, he didn't have a rut anymore although he didn't mention this to Luffy. He could knot _his husband_ anytime. 

"Slow down….!" Luffy hissed, "dammit, too slow!" 

Law watched the boy in amusement. He stopped moving completely and flipped Luffy to _his_ back, "see, do you want a time out?" 

"I want a fucking what-..."

Law caught the boy's trembling lips by his own as he lifted both slender and smooth legs against his shoulders Now he aimed his thrusts right against the womb, "shittttt~" he watched in daze as Luffy came, spraying the sweet scented juice in between them. Law arched his back at the squeezing sensation, before he moved the legs to a side and kept them together.

He began another torturing steady pace.

Luffy gave him another glare of _'you're such a beast'_ and he showered the boy with kisses in return as he slipped another knot into the Omega. 

"Ahhhh so… much…" he helped Luffy to sit on his lap, and hugged the raven haired to his chest. Luffy touched their tied part and then looked up at him, "can you put it in the mouth?" 

Law raised his eyebrow, but said nothing so Luffy added with, "I mean, we don't have to use the safety and my mouth can stretch so yeah." Luffy was so flustered that Law trailed kisses on the red cheek and neck, before their lips locked again. He held the boy by his arms and began moving his hips while still kissing Luffy, drowning all the noises. 

Law used to think going along with Luffy was fine.

Even when he decided to share his rut with Luffy it was more to satisfy their urge and if it could help with the mission, if Luffy was stronger, then the Omega would have a better chance to live against Kaido and Big Mom. 

Unimportant excuses like that, disappeared when he bit Luffy. 

At the moment he was drowned into the dark water, chained to his own decision. He would belong to someone for the rest of his life, he would have to share his bed, his time, his future with this said person and the worst of it, he had to accept the reality that he won't be the only Alpha in Luffy's life.

However, instead focusing on the unfairness of their dynamics, Law felt _relief_.

He wasn't alone anymore. 

_He's home._

"It hurts!" Luffy screamed, snapped Law back to reality. It was painful, of course, and Law enjoyed the moment where they were just human, with no power, no haki and no title. Not even clothes. He continued to rocked his seeds into the Omega, filling Luffy's womb over and again, before he aimed elsewhere, staining Luffy's passage with his scent and marked this body with his existence. 

"Torao!" Luffy hissed, "where the hell you aim!" 

He laughed, as he jacked Luffy into another orgasm, squeezing the bulge inside until he released another hot stream into the passage. Law continued to laugh in happiness, _so happy_ to see Luffy pouted in displease, "come on, are you tired? This is just day one."

Luffy winced when Law pulled out, "aww why it's still so big. If I can't walk to the raid I will beat you, Torao!" 

Law chuckled, "I don't mind. Beat me as you want." The Alpha rubbed his nose against the mating bond at the back of Luffy's neck, " **I love you.** " 

\--- _Luffy POV_ \--- 

"How it became like this." Luffy blushed. On the morning before the raid, they walked out the shack just to find the whole village turned into _dust_. While there are empty shacks around them before, now it's all debris on a clearing.

Luffy exchanged gazes with Law, who tugged their entwined hands, "come on we have to return to the port."

"Torao we destroyed a village." 

"Glad nobody lived here." 

“Gezz, your true self is so vexing.” Luffy pointed at him, but Law watched the earring, his earring, neatly placed on Omega's ear. So he leaned down and kissed the ear tenderly. 

Luffy shoved his face away, "no more, you sex addict." 

"Heeeh, who's the oldman now?" 

"Shut up!"

_\--- General POV ---_

[ **"When you are on the sea, you fight pirates!"** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/ce38301f-a138-4b74-993c-53ade315241d/ddslt5p-34c94717-54da-410a-8a58-5055c4bbfa25.png/v1/fill/w_1280,h_617,q_80,strp/one_piece_974___luffy__kid_and_law_by_melonciutus_ddslt5p-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD02MTciLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9jZTM4MzAxZi1hMTM4LTRiNzQtOTkzYy01M2FkZTMxNTI0MWRcL2Rkc2x0NXAtMzRjOTQ3MTctNTRkYS00MTBhLThhNTgtNTA1NWM0YmJmYTI1LnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.H91oWntIj6Br3PLLjYh2PfEfdDZTOrDiJ3Hg9U-hReI)

.

Nami watched the trio in daze, before she whispered to Usopp, "ne, somehow, Law looked way cooler." 

Usopp whispered back, his face also blushed, "I heard he was hooking up with Luffy."

"Eh, really?" 

"But I agree with you, Nami." Chopper sniffed the air and watched Law with sparkly eyes, "He looked younger and he also happier, thank goodness!"

.

Meanwhile on Polar Tank's deck,

"Law-dono, it's nice to see you-eh?" Kin'emon frowned with a blushing face, "I take it you finally mate with Luffy-dono."

Law replied flatly, "and your point is?" 

Kin'emon exchanged gazes with Kiku, before he explained to Law, "remember when I told you about a legendary trait of Mated Alpha? You have one now." 

"It's Virility." Kiku giggled shyly, "You are blessed with Self-Healing and Vitality, making you stay youthful as you aged." The Crossdresser coughed in embarrassment, "and well, strong sex drives..."

"Eeeh?!" That put Heart's Pirate Crew yelped in shock. "Wait, are you saying he will be sexier than he already is?!"

Law continued to brood and ignored them, which actually flaunting more of pheromones, until Ikkaku pointed at him angrily, "Senchou you are really the worst!" She snapped. "I don't even like men and I think you're so sexy now!" 

"Shut up or I'll kick you all off my ship!" Law retorted back, only to make everyone blushed again.

\---


	16. Half Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I took break for a whole month due to figuring out the plot. As you can see I combined Summit War (The downfall of Whitebeard Pirate) and the Raid of Onigashima. There will be more AU plot from here but hopefully I can build a good climax to this fic 
> 
> Enjoy reading~

_ \---Momonosuke POV--- _

Momonosuke bit his bottom lips as he was dragged through the cave. For the past six months, he had to live through nightmares. From watching his father’s execution, captured by Kaido and nearly losing his own, and thrown to the future as his mother burned in their home, he thought that was the worst of hell. Apparently that wasn’t enough, he still had to suffer the trauma for loss and be cursed into a dragon. 

_. _

_ ‘I can help with your trauma but I can’t find the source of phantom pain in your stomach.’  _ Chopper said on his latest examination, after he suddenly passed out from a sword training.  _ ‘It could be related to the starvation you suffered in Punk Hazard, but there’s nothing wrong with your organs. You are as healthy as an eight years old would, Momonosuke.’ _

.

He watched his palm as Kanjuro continued to lead him deeper into the cave, all in while complaining by himself. He recalled meeting Luffy for the first time and after he overcame his shock, he noticed the fact that Luffy was Shank’s son. It was the first time he heard the name again after parting with Roger’s ship. Twenty two years later and Momonosuke was still an eight years old boy while Shanks already became a  _ father _ . Momonosuke clenched his palm, gritting his teeth. Back then he grew unrequited feeling for the red haired teen despite Shanks thought of him as little brother. At the end, they planned to meet again when Momo was of age. Shanks would return to Wano with  _ his _ own Pirate Flag and Momonosuke would join as part of crew.

**Ironic.**

“Do you hate me, Kanjuro?” He muttered out of blue.

Kanjuro looked down coldly, “No. I don’t have such feelings for you. What I do is to serve my family in exchange for my freedom. Kozuki and the Scabbards are just pawns to me, I feel nothing for any of you.”

Momonosuke bit his bottom lips, “oh Kanjuro...” He hissed at the surge of emotions trying to break him, but Luffy’s word kept haunting him so he forced himself to stay strong, “I’m not sure they will give you freedom you wanted. You saw what they did to literally everybody in this country.”

“What do you know, you’re just a spoiled brat!” The samurai back handed him, leaving a bruise on his face.

Momonosuke felt like fainting from the sharp pain, but he continued to stand and face the man fearlessly, “but i-if they really do…” he smiled kindly, “then I wish you happiness, Kanjuro.” He got another hit, which sent him unconscious this time, but he smiled as his mind threw back to the past...

_ \--- 22 Years ago --- _

_ "Is it hurt?" _

_ Momonosuke watched the black haired baby dazedly, just recently born from a man who became Pirate King. It was very small, smaller than his little sister when Hiyori was born but Roger carried the baby for almost two years before Crocus gutted it out of the man’s stomach. Even by thinking about it turned his face blue. _

_ “Nah, it’s fine.” a big, warm hand patted his head gently. Momonosuke beamed in happiness over the touch. “Although it would be easier for you, I’m sure. After all, Conqueror Omega was more about power domination rather than a nurturer.”  _

_ “Then why do you have him?” He asked the mustached man, “I heard that having the baby reduced your lifespan by a decade, which is why your Alpha warned you in the first place, right?” He recalled about Roger's Alpha, who occasionally showed up in their ship. When they met, Momonosuke always watched their interaction which is weirdly like business meeting rather than friendly hang out. And Roger was a very rowdy pirate to everyone on the ship so it was strange. They didn't look romantic at all. _

_ Roger laughed, “It doesn’t matter to me how long I lived, it’s whether I had a meaningful life or not. And to me, this baby is everything I want.  _ **_My greatest treasure._ ** _ ”  _

_ Momonosuke raised his eyebrows, “it’s not  _ **_One Piece_ ** _?”  _

_ “Ahaha, that too obviously!” Roger laughed so loud the baby cried. “Crap! He cried! Shanks! Buggy! The baby cried!” _

_ “How many times I have to tell you, I’m not his nanny!” Shanks showed up by the open door followed by Buggy. The red haired boy snapped yet expertly cradled the baby into his chest while Buggy made a silly face to calm it down. _

_ For a while, Momonosuke watched the red haired tween he secretly admired and pouted at the fact that he was merely a ‘brat’ to Shanks. “You guys are great parents.” He chirped in with a teasing remark. _

_ “Shut up.” Buggy gritted his teeth in embarrassment, but Shanks glanced at him and Momonosuke averted his gaze, focused on Roger instead. It was hopeless, indeed. He couldn’t pursue this feeling either. Just yesterday father and mother told him about dynamics and a glimpse of his future.  _

_ “Have you ever felt insecure then?” He asked the Pirate King, “you grow up without knowledge about Omegas and nobody taught you how to deal with your body, how do you overcome that?” _

_ “That’s a heavy question, coming from a kid." Roger huffed tiredly. _

_ Momonosuke grinned, “you are currently the last identified Conqueror Omega, Sir. Obviously I want to learn everything from you.”  _

_ “What does that mean?” Shanks suddenly asked in curiosity while still rocking the baby in his arms. It calmed down by now and drifted into sleep. What an endearing sight. “Momonosuke isn’t gonna be an Alpha? But his parents are both Alphas.”  _

_ Momonosuke didn’t want to explain so Roger kindly changed the subject for him. Even as he returned to his parents’ quarter, Momonosuke sat by the round window and stared off at the sky, thinking about his future. His father who found him, smiled knowingly and approached him with “don’t fret. Your future is a long way ahead, you can still have time to learn.” _

_ “I know.” He murmured, “I’m not worried about my future. I accepted my fate and I will do my best so I can be a fitting Shogun of Wano.” The thing is, a boy his age only worried about how he would tell his crush that he would become a girl when he grew up. He blushed slightly, as expected he should just bury this feeling forever. It was so silly and embarrassing. _

_ “Am I gonna get married to an Alpha?” He asked his father. _

_ “That was the custom.” said Kozuki Oden thoughtfully, “but if you are uncomfortable with having Alpha mate, you can have Half-Mate, like this Great Aunt of mine.” _

_ “What is a half-mate?”  _

_ “It’s a binding from Empress to Alpha, it shared their soul but not completely controlled the Alpha. Their connection wasn’t as strong as Mated Partners, but the Alpha would get the Legendary Trait while the Empress still became the Goddess.” His father frowned, “the thing is, half-mate only worked to  _ **_underage_ ** _ Omega and instead of conquering their chosen Alpha, they were  _ **_conquered_ ** _ to Alpha’s wish. So if the Alpha is not a good person, the Omega would definitely suffer from the bond.” _

_ “That’s really scary~!” Momonosuke winced. _

_ “Don’t worry.” Oden grinned, “I will be there when you grow up, little one, I will not let any scoundrel Alphas try to woo you. Just focus on the present time and enjoy your youth…” _

\---

**“Father…”**

His conscious back to reality and he realized he was crucified on a stage. His face battered and his body was feverish from the pain in his stomach. It was so strange. He remembered Kanjuro only hit him in the face but his stomach was the one pulsated with scorching pain. 

Beneath him, synthetic Alphas were celebrating his death, giving him headache as they poured wine and rum and sake, tossing food all around, with their scent mixed in the air.

_ Scent?  _

Momonosuke sniffed and his face flustered in trouble.  _ Oh no. Is this my awakening?  _ He was way too young to get his secondary gender revealed. Empress Omega only presented to 18 and above so he was ten years too early to shift. Not to mention he was in the middle of a life-death situation, how could his body trying to get into heat, surrounded by alphas! In Kaido's lair! AAAARGH!

"Luffy..." He whispered, he already promised Luffy that he would try to stay alive but now he got a feeling staying alive wasn't really the best option. A foul stench approaching him and to smell it from Orochi made him terrified even more. Calm down, he told himself, despite having no idea how to be calm when the murderer of his kin was standing so close, threatening to put a hole in his head.

"I will enjoy killing you, little cunt." The fake Shogun cackled loudly just as  _ he _ caught a sniff. "Wait, what is this smell?" 

There's a growl from behind them, followed by loud and heavy steps. Momonosuke froze at the way Kaido shadowed behind him and his heart raced in fear at the thought of awaiting torture worse than death. 

**"as I thought, an Omega…"** Giant fingertips touched his cheek, wiping the sweat and blood from his face, just to bring it to the oldman's lips. Everyone held their breath at the sight of Kaido tasting on his scent and Momonosuke cleared his throat as the Alpha murmured, “I always wondered how Omega would taste. I know your kin is edible.”

Orochi said bitterly, “Not worth the trouble, I’d say. A full grown Omega is troublesome for Alphas so they were better dead than alive. Their reverse nature is just disgusting.” The Fake Shogun pressed the gun at Momonosuke’s temple. “We don't need such power in this world and this awakening only gave me more reason to kill you, little brat." 

A moment that felt like an eternity, when the nasty Alpha pulled the trigger. Momonosuke braced himself but with the loud bang and spray of blood, he found himself still alive while Orochi was beheaded. The beast pirate gasped and the Oniwabanshu was terrified as Kaido spilled the blood of their leader, ended their alliance in cold blooded murder.

“I can’t have him kill this Omega.” Kaido released Momonosuke from the restrain and raised him to eye-level, “tell me brat, what is your name?”

He remembered this exact moment twenty years ago, the same question was asked. This time he refused to cower in front of Kaido, he would die today or live as the victory, “MY NAME IS KOZUKI MOMONOSUKE AND I WILL BE THE SHOGUN OF WANO!”

Like magic, his claim sent a waveshock through the sky. 

**“Very good.”**

His eyes widened. This voice?

For a second he thought he was seeing a ghost, but then his vision met Luffy who was arriving at the stage with a tall Alpha in white blond hair and a pair of horns. “Luffy!” he called, never be this happy to see the pirate in his life. 

“EEEH?! MUGIWARA NO LUFFY?!” Everyone shouted in shock.

Kaido was still holding him but Momonosuke wasn’t afraid anymore. He grinned at Yonkou as Nine Scabbards answered his call, shouting out their battle-cry.

“TSUNACCI!” 

_ \--- Ace POV --- _

Let's go back to three days ago, where Sabo took Ace back to the ship, but as they're about to board Ace halted him.

"What's wrong?"

Ace stared at the ship with an uncertain gaze. She suddenly had a bad feeling and while he knew Smoker and Deuce wouldn't mind with her new form and dynamic, she didn't want to return to MarineFord. "Can we go somewhere else?" she suggested to Sabo, "I know everyone also deserved an explanation but I don't like it. I don't want to just meet everyone right now."

Sabo watched her thoughtfully, before the Alpha nodded. "Where should we go, then?"

Ace only had one place in her mind right now, which is Moby Dick. But she frowned at her husband, a Noble and Warlord, not in a chance Sabo would step on a pirate ship without causing uproar. That put her in quite a dilemma because she grew fond of that ship and the crew. She was conflicted between wanting to run away and stay.

She looked up, "right, the sky." she said, "we can talk up there."

“The sky?” Sabo looked up too just as they were grabbed by an invisible claw and then dropped on the soft cloud. “HEEEH?!” the Noble gasped in shock.

"Sabo..." She approached him and whispered softly, "this is me now, and before I explained everything please take a good look at me. I am not a man anymore."

"But there's nothing wrong-..." Ace cut him with a pleading gaze and Sabo shut his mouth. Silently she stripped from her clothes and stood naked in front of her husband. Her eyes staring right into the blue orbs with hope she could read Alpha's mind. But Sabo stared back at her in the same concerned look as always.

_ 'He won't react the same like the Phoenix.'  _ Ace startled to hear the bird's voice in her head. She tucked her head down,  _ 'stop mentioning about Marco as if I'm not guilty enough!' _ she retorted back, internally.

_ 'You don't get it.' _ The Protector shook her head,  _ 'this man is your Half-Mate, which means you belong to him. You can't make him submit, your Omega intimidation won't work on him. So if he still wanted you, it's not because the dynamic made him.' _

Ace frowned. Half-mate? What the hell?

Sabo opened his coat and covered her body with it, startling Ace in the process, "You know you don't have to go this far." The Alpha then tucked her into a hug, "we are married. I am your husband and you are my wife. Whoever you are, whatever you look, that's enough for me."

Ace closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his back tightly, "that's enough for me too." her voice cracked as she murmured, "thank you for accepting me."

\--- 

“What are you planning after this?”

They sat on the cloud, their hands entwined in between as they watched the sunset in the horizon. After a long hours of telling her adventure with Whitebeard Pirate, including the explanation of Empress Omega dynamic and how she was related to Edward Newgate. They both also discussed the upcoming civil war between Shirohige and Kurohige and Ace decided to stay out of it.

"It's not out of respect to my godfather. I hold no grudge at Kurohige in the first place, I don't know him. I'm more worried if Luffy sought him out, that's why I have to find Luffy and if I'm lucky, putting some senses in him to not pursue Kurohige." She said solemnly, "but I don't have his vivre card anymore, Marco..." her words stopped abruptly at the mention of the name. She didn't tell Sabo about her relationship with Marco and thankfully Sabo didn't bug her to tell in details, because to her it didn't feel like a mistake or an affair, and if she try to explain she afraid to create a misunderstanding.

"Marco burned his vivre card, so I need to ask around for his whereabouts.”

"Do you forget something?" Sabo reached into his pocket and pulled a small paper with 'Luffy' name on it. Ace stared at the card as the hope started to pour into her gaze and she accepted it from Sabo with a thankful smile.

Sabo took her into an embrace, "Let's find our little brother together." He lifted her chin and caught her lips, this is the first time he touched her intimately in this body and Ace was so happy, she hugged his neck tightly, tackling the man in process. They both laughed.

"Am I dreaming right now?" Sabo cupped Ace's face, "you are taking initiative is the sexiest thi-umpph!"

"Shut up!" Ace pushed Sabo away with a flustered face but the Alpha immediately caught her again, now pinning her down to the cloud. She looked away in embarrassment so the man reached for her wrist and guided her hand to touch him. "Ack, what the?!" Ace yelped in surprise. "Already?!"  


"Yeah." She watched his expression darkened and shivered in wants as Sabo eyes turned crimson, **"now take responsibility."**

Ace cleared her throat, "In my butt, or...?"

.

A tsunami suddenly came at the direction to Foodvalten, scaring off the docked ships until Newgate stood from his seat and deflected it with his devil power. "Oyaji, are you okay?!" Thatch asked, "what the hell is that?! An enemy attack?!"

Marco stared at the clouds above the island, before he sighed in defeat.


	17. The Fire Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation between Ace and Sabo, the Half Mate, is an open relationship for Empress Omega that can be achieved whether by sexual intercouse or the platonic mating bite. It has to be performed before the gender change or the omega's first heat. 
> 
> It bond the Alpha and Empress equally. The Alpha is immune to Omega's intimidation but they will continue to have flaw.  
> The Empress is blessed with super-strength but she will belong to the Alpha.

_\--- Ace POV ---_

She stared at Sabo’s sleeping face, before she got dressed and walked out the room. The night on the ship was calm as it sailed to a nearby island. Ace rubbed the back of her neck and she smiled at the trace of mating bite. Her gaze turned lovesick and her smile widened into a sheepish grin. She pulled out a den-den mushi and called a number.

“At last.” she chuckled to hear her dad’s voice. “I’m on my way to Miroku Island, since you didn’t want to tell me anything and refused to return to MarineFord. If this is nonsense, I’ll station you in the Impel Down.”

“Awww, it’s nice to hear from you too, Dad. You sound healthy, haha.” Ace whispered happily, “Actually I want to ask your opinion first, of what happened to me and what will the world react to my condition.”

“I understand.” Sakazuki replied calmly, “When I received your message, it was hard to believe but I will listen to your explanation as soon as we met.”

“I also um… mated with Sabo.” She blushed, again rubbing her bond with free hand, “officially.”

There’s a pause.

“I want cute grandkids.”

Ace blushed even darker, “Dad!”

The hatted den-den mushi snickered at her, “I’m glad you settled things with him. It was about the time, Ace. Too bad, it won’t get easy for both of you from now on but I will do my best to help.”

“Thank you, dad.” Ace said, “See you in the morning.”

After they hung up, he noticed Rob Lucci loitered nearby so she put the den-den mushi back to her pocket. “It’s rude to listen in people’s conversation.” 

“I want to talk.” Rob Lucci watched her thoughtfully, “about what happened in Reverie.”

Ace was just briefly informed about the incident at the end of Reverie and why her husband fled from Marie Geoise with CP-O help. “You know the news about Shichibukai and the Nobles, but if you really are an Omega, then maybe you wanna hear the information we got from Gorosei’s secret meeting with Akagami no Shanks, during the Reverie.”

“What is the relation between Shanks and the World Government?”

“That’s also our concern as Cipher Pol, but since we are mostly tasked to babysit Celestial Dragons, it was hard to investigate their connection. At first I thought it was about power play in the world, but in the last meeting he mentioned something about Omega and the Ancient Weapons.” Rob Lucci sighed, “last time my team was tasked to find blueprints of Pluto, yet we are interrupted by the new Warlords. But from that mission I know there are three Ancient Weapons, Poseidon, Pluton and Uranus. They are the trigger to destruction of the world, controlling the sky, surface and the sea below.”

“One of them was already revealed as _the one who could drown a whole island_.” Rob continued, “The second was the one who _can_ _steer the Pluton, the greatest warship ever made_ , and Shanks predicted the third one would be born as _the Omega who can control the weather_.” 

Ace was rendered speechless. “I don’t get all of these. Why are you telling me this? I don’t understand, I just want to find my little brother, I have no interest in being part of WG pawn.” 

“Which is why I tell you now.” Rob walked closer, “Because whether you like it or not, you already part of this. You can choose to run, if you can, or find the truth so you can save the other two from their fate. As much as I hate this world, I will do my best to keep the balance, because if there is upcoming destruction I gotta work my ass to protect those scum in _Heaven_.”

“Shoot,” Ace blinked, “and here I thought you actually care.”

Rob snorted, “I do.” He said flatly, “I cared about my career, I don’t want to lose my job, or life.”

Ace couldn’t help but laughed, but now she understood this man’s intention, she felt relieved, “Okay. Then how should I help?”

Rob pulled out a paper, “Right now, there’s a Raid in Wano, led by Samurai, Warlords, and they secretly allied to Mugiwara no Luffy and Eustass Kid.” Ace's eyes widened in shock, “this is the vivre card of Kaku, our informant, I want you to go there and meet him to find detailed information about Empress Omega.”

“And I assumed, I can’t tell anyone about this?”

“Until we can find all evidence about this weapon and the identity of the other two individuals, we cannot present this finding. Especially if it is related to living beings, I think there’ll be execution, since we both know those Nobles are pussies. They feared what they couldn’t control.” Rob said grimly. “If you take this mission, I will give you a secret identity, for your safety.”

Ace stared at the card for a while before she cleared her throat and nodded, “I accept.” This could be the opportunity to meet Luffy again, “wait, what about Sabo? What will happen to him from now on?”

“It was the same with other Warlords.” Rob reached into his pocket where he kept a small notebook, “since it had been decided by Reverie. However, after you alerted the Navy about the civil war between Shirohige and Kurohige, they currently focused on monitoring both parties. That could be an advantage for Sabo and your friends.” Ace’s eyes widened to see what had been written in there. “I can’t be much help in this matter, so I wish them good luck.”

_\--- Momonosuke POV ---_

He woke up to warm breasts.

In alert, the boy tried to crawl a way out but the big hands gripped him tighter and buried him beneath the breasts, he couldn’t decide if this was the actual death he wanted? To get suffocated by the scent of sun in the summer, reminding him of festivals and feasts held in Kuri, where he still had parents and friends, becoming the luckiest guy in the world.

It was the best Alpha scent he has smelled ever since his awakening…

Wait… Alpha scent?

He looked up at the white haired samurai who was with Luffy before. The _person_ stared back at him with a cute frown. He had no idea how a frown can be cute but it felt that way, for him. No, Momonosuke isn’t blushing or silently hiding his face beneath the big breasts. “You’re awake, are you okay?”

“Um.” He nodded and continued to hide. He liked it here. Somehow he felt safe with this stranger. “Who are you?”

“I’m sorry we can’t talk right now because I have to take you to this Chopper dude for examination and since I’m an Alpha and you’re Omega in heat, I can’t hold you for long and risked me losing control and I’m supposed to be your father!”

**HUUUUH?!**

In confusion -and suddenly creeped out- Momonosuke said nothing more as the Alpha jumped around and dodged attacks on sole mission to take him to safety. He focused on what he could remember, only to wince at the throbbing pain in his lower stomach. “Urgh…”

The Alpha looked troubled too, “hang in there, little one. If only I can find this Chopper guy...”

He grasped the collar, tried not to cry at the increasing pain or worse, calling out for **_help_** _._ One thing he learned from Roger, **Words** are **Power**. And obviously, Momonosuke wasn’t trained to control his Omega power yet, he didn’t want to accidentally make a _request or demand_ the Alpha. 

**Room!**

In flash, Momonosuke was switched and now he was surrounded in a strong mix of woods and sweet musk scent. It’s like he was back to the bamboo forest, with the wind breeze clearing his mind and calming his heart. It also felt like he was with his _kin_ , someone he could trust with his life. He noticed that he was carried by Law and he silently beamed in joy when the Alpha gently laid him on the floor and scanned his body. “I see, the heat has just begun. Here, drink some water.” 

A mated alpha won’t be affected with Omega scent, Momonosuke sighed in relief. He was saved.

“Are you…”

“Don’t get closer to him.” Law fixed the White Haired stranger with a deathly glare. “It’s for your own good.”

“But-...”

“Law!” Momonosuke noticed Chopper’s voice approaching them, “Momonosuke!” the doctor kneeled next to Law and examined him as Law explained his state of health which he hardly understood, so Momonosuke took a glance at the white-haired Alpha who was still lingering, and when their eyes met, he smiled while mouthing, _‘thank you.’_

The Alpha yelped in surprise, releasing a blast of nice scent and Momonosuke squealed in approval. 

It seemed Law noticed his silent interaction with the stranger, since the man patted his head gently while speaking to Chopper, “Tony-ya, make sure to keep him away from any Alpha during his heat.”

“All right.” Chopper shifted into human form to carry him away from Law and the nice stranger. He closed his eyes, sniffed the faint scent in the air and he smiled.

.

“Oi, what is this smell?”

“Ah, Kid! It’s Momonosuke, he is in heat, don’t get closer!”

“He is an Omega too? You bastard! What the hell did you do to him, he is just a child!”

Chopper snapped, “HUH?! I didn’t do anything to him! Moreover, can you help us go through the hall safely? I gotta get to the Brachio Tank, hopefully we can seal his scent from Alphas.”

“I don’t want to get involved in any omega, I’m done dealing with their shit!”

.

When Momonosuke startled awake, he was lifted by the back of his shirt as he faced Eustass Kid. “You awake? Sorry the doc is occupied somewhere. I will throw you, but don’t be afraid because my friend is good at catching and he is not an Alpha so don’t worry.” While the huge alpha talked, Momonosuke caught a sniff of Kid’s scent. It was similar to the fiery scent of the white-haired Alpha, but with a hint of sweetness. It reminded him of Mitarashi Dango, _smoky_ from the grilled surface and sweet from the glazing sauce. 

It was cute, for a scary pirate to smell like a snack. He should tell Luffy about this later.

“Oi, are you sleeping again? Dammit, Killer, catch!”

.

“Momonosuke, are you alright?”

He sat in the back, while Usopp steered the tank, “if you need anything, just tell me ok? I’m sorry we can’t just leave Onigashima and take you to a safe place.”

“My stomach still hurts but it’s bearable now.” He lied, just so Usopp didn’t have to ask for more people to take care of him. He was alive and saved from being Kaido’s meal. He shouldn’t be whining. “Thank you, for saving me.” He murmured, much to himself as he curled and tried to sleep.

_\--- Luffy POV ---_

Luffy stood by the scorching ground across Kaido. He was bruised and battered just as his opponent. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth and the side of his head, but his eyes still clear and full of determination. “I will beat you.” He clenched his fists.

Kaido stared at him thoughtfully, “why?” the huge Alpha asked, “of all people who come to kill me, you are the one with no reason. Like, have we ever met before or did I kill your parents? No? Right now you are just a brat who bullied an oldman to admit you are the most powerful being on earth. Judging by your ego, you’re no difference than me, Mugiwara no Luffy.”

He was right.

Luffy had no reason to confront Yonkou. He carried the wishes of people who asked his help and he thought that was enough motivation. “I don’t care what you think of me.” He hissed in return, “you hurt my friends so I will not stop fighting until you are defeated.”

The ossan snorted, “So you are willing to die for _friends?_ How naive.”

“Don’t worry about him.” 

“Torao?” Luffy’s eyes widened when his mate suddenly appeared to his side, smirking darkly at the Yonkou. Torao grabbed his shoulder and in flash Luffy was healed. “Ehh?!”

“Because he won’t fight you alone.” On his other side, Kid stood grumpily, “seriously, I can take down that asshole myself so you both can rest with those losers in the back.”

“Don’t order me around, dumbass.” Torao replied coldly.

Kid snickered, “Fine, go ahead. I’ll gladly watch you die, Trafalgar.”

“Wait.” Luffy grabbed both Alphas by their collar, “I will be the one who beat him. Don’t be in my way!”

“I have enough reason to beat him too.” Law unsheathed his sword.

“I have more than ENOUGH reason! He literally fucked up with my crew!” Kid raised his hands and gathered the metals and weapon into giant fists.

Luffy took a deep breath. “Can’t be helped then.” He murmured, “ **Gear Fourth.** ”


	18. New Day Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, don’t panic.” Luffy said in determination, “First where Kaido kept the meat?! We have to save them!”   
> “No, you missed the point.” Usopp and Brook said in unison.  
> “Usopp is right.” Zoro muttered seriously, “The most important thing is to find where he kept the rice wine.”  
> “YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS!” Sanji and Nami respectively punched both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's AU from here, exclusively in Luffy's POV, I hope you enjoy reading!!

\--- Luffy POV ---

He woke up to the colorful sky. 

Luffy couldn't remember the details on how the war ended. Couldn't care what's next as long as he was victorious. There's no more tyrant regime in Wano. No more slavery and hunger. No more a smiling mask over their pain and exhaustion.

He grinned at the cloud-like giant feathers, almost invisible except that he knew about this  _ friend _ Surume mentioned before, the protector of Wano. It returned to claim the rightful Ruler of the island, the Empress Omega who was also the new Shogun. So now there are four of them, including Yowahoshi, although as a non-human Omega she wasn’t uncommon, and she was born to be the Poseidon.

Momonosuke is destined so Luffy wasn’t worried about that brat, left him thinking about his brother turned sister, aka Monkey. D. Ace.

_. _

_ ‘What is the chance of me turning into an Empress Omega?’ Luffy asked his father in between their training. ‘Is it still possible even if I’m mated to Torao?’ _

_ Dragon took a glance at him, ‘if you are still under 21, the chance is fifty-fifty. It doesn’t matter if you are mated or not, your Alpha is the extension of your power, they didn’t control your dynamic.’ _

_ Luffy pouted in displease, ‘I don’t want to have pussy.’ _

_ His father choked. ‘It’s not up to you, believe me.’ The inked man sighed, ‘just, if you stayed as Conqueror Omega, please remember this forever. As an Omega, you will get VERY fertile and will easily get pregnant. The problem is, each pregnancy reduced your lifespan by a decade.’ There’s dark and gloominess in Dragon’s eyes that Luffy wondered, how exactly his father knew about such a fatal flaw, ‘because Conqueror Omega blessed with so much control, there’ll be consequences.’ _

_ Luffy said nothing for a moment, before he muttered softly, ‘how many times Dad…’ _

_ Dragon replied flatly, ‘You are our fourth child. He had two miscarriages around time we mated, too young to even notice his special dynamic. Since then we tried to find out about Omega and how to deal with it. Thankfully when your dad met a friend from Wano who can read poneglyph, he found the secret about the Conqueror Omega and how he inherited the dynamic. He’s also managed to find out how to keep the baby, that crazy guy.” _

_ “Now I’m really jealous of Ace. He’s a superhuman, so lucky!” Luffy said, “I don’t want to have baby.” _

_ “That’s great to know.” A smile formed on Dragon’s face, “Although even if someday you decided to have one, I’m sure you are wiser than your dad. You’re half me, after all.” _

_ “Father, you sounded like Ace right now.” _

.

He wondered what father would say, now Ace was an Empress Omega? And would Luffy stay as a man or turned into a woman like Ace? He hoped to continue being a Conqueror Omega, even though sex is kinda suck without his devil fruit ability. He glanced at Torao a bit grudgingly, his butt still sore thanks to his Alpha.

_ His Alpha. _

“Cut it out, don’t look at me if you are hungry, I don’t have any food on me right now.” Torao who sat next to him immediately complained although he received gentle touch to his hair and a soft caress to his face. It was crazy amazing to have someone so aloof and cool cared so much about him.

“We did it, shishishi~” Luffy grinned even wider.  **My Alpha** , his Omega purred.

Torao smiled a bit, “yeah, we did it.”

Luffy couldn’t agree more. So much happened during their date, so far it was the most exciting date they ever had, and also the most chaotic one. “Now it’s up to the new Shogun.” Finally Momonosuke can open Wano’s border and Luffy wondered if Wano would be part of the World Government and protected by the Navy too. “Actually, I’m more concerned with my  _ brother _ right now.” He admitted he was kinda disappointed because Ace didn’t even care to chase him as promised, and it was over half of the year since their last meeting. He missed Ace and he was curious about the new form because his  _ brother _ is so manly, he couldn’t think of a female version. There's the Okama version but it was wrong!

“You mean that crazy Vice Admiral?”

Luffy glanced to his left side, where Gizao just lay nearby. Luffy sniffed the air, checking up on Alpha's scent and he was glad despite exhausted they were alive and breathing.

“He isn’t crazy but yeah my brother is a bit extra.” Luffy chuckled.

“Too extra.” Even Torao looked disgruntled. “What do you plan if you meet him again, Luffy-ya?”

Luffy only squealed happily, “I will be very happy. Besides, we are mated now Torao, he is your family too, you got to get along with him.”

.

Behind Luffy, Kid gave a stinky look at Law’s direction, silently mocked the paled surgeon. Law facepalmed and muttered, “fuck it,” under his breath. Getting Shanks bless didn’t mean he is off the hook yet, especially now he found out about Luffy’s real heritage. He wasn’t safe. He was doomed. 

.

“Torao, where will we go for the next date?”

It was a spur of the moment, a sudden personal touch to his future plan. He was thinking of gathering a crew and getting a ship and starting the journey by the guide of Kozuki Oden’s diary, with Yamato as his travel companion. He didn’t know Torao’s plan after this, but he hoped they could have another date.

A tattooed hand ruffled his hair, "How about Zou?" 

"Yes, I wanna go and see the elephant!" Luffy rolled and hugged Torao's waist. "Ah, now it reminds me." He looked up, "Torao did you really heal me that time?" He recalled how Torao patted him on the shoulder and immediately, his fatigue disappeared. "Is that the new ability or your devil fruit doing?"

Torao seemed unwilling to explain anything so the man just averted  _ his _ gaze away and murmured incoherently under  _ his _ breath, until Luffy grabbed in between  _ his _ legs, making Torao yelped, "alright, alright! It's both. Ope-ope no fruit has the ability to trade life, which means I can bring someone back to live in exchange of mine." Luffy's eyes widened in shock to hear that, "but with the 'healing trait' from being your Alpha, I won't die using this regenerating technique since my life force is connected to you."

"But there's still a catch." Gizao suddenly chirped in with interest.

Torao shrugged, refused to say more, until Luffy threatened to grab his balls again, "Fuck, stop it!" Torao hissed, "yes, there's a catch!"

"Are you going to be less handsome and sexy each time you use it?" Luffy guessed.

"Or aging faster? Probably balding too." Gizao hummed, “I’d go with balding.”

"I don't mind that. I will still love you even though you're bald, Torao."

"It's not like that." Torao facepalmed in frustration, haha so cute. "Anyway, Eustass why don't you try it too." Torao suddenly glared at Gizao, "Being Luffy's mate will give you power, release you from your flaw and who knows, you probably stand a chance against Shanks."

Gizao glared back. "Are you mocking me?"

Torao shrugged coldly, "what else? You’re not a mate, not a boyfriend, just a  _ pet _ . What exactly do you want from Luffy?"

"It's not your fucking business! I’m sure you are just afraid of his family, right? You are such a pussy, Trafalgar! You will die!”

“I can’t die. My life force is connected to  _ my mate _ . I just literally told you a moment ago, dumbass.” 

“Shut up! I’ll kill you now!”

Luffy watched the bickering Alphas, suddenly annoyed because Torao and Gizao were actually close to a friendship, in their own brutal way. He was kinda jealous of that, probably because they knew each other before meeting Luffy and he felt slightly left out. So he averted his attention to another group of people, and spotted Zoro among them.

He got up, approached the Warlords and took a seat next to the green haired Superhuman.

"You're awake." Zoro greeted him fondly. He watched the swordsman, also exhausted and bandaged but smelled wonderful.

“Be my crew already.” Luffy titled his head, asking the man demandingly. He didn’t realize it stopped others from interaction and now fixed their attention to him and Zoro. He had no imagination of what would happen if he sailed with Zoro but he was sure it’ll be a great adventure. “I am the man who will be Pirate King.”

“That’s good.” Zoro smirked, “at least you won’t be in my way to be the Greatest Swordsman in the World.”

Luffy giggled. Ah, he really got a type and he was in trouble now. Well, it wasn’t like he wanted Zoro in the same way with Torao, although his intention wasn’t completely innocent either. For Luffy, a friendship is like having ownership of someone's trust and love, and he thought it didn’t have to be sexual to win someone’s heart, right? “Aren’t you already?” 

“You are surprisingly very smooth, Luffy.” Jinbei showed up in between them, breaking their eye contact and popped out Luffy’s eyes in shock.

“JINBEI, YOU SCARED ME!”

The older chuckled, “are you seriously asking him to be part of the crew? Why?”

“Why not, he is hot!”

There’s a shout of protest from Sanji, “WHAT THE HELL?! I’M THE VISUAL OF THE WARLORDS! ASK ME TOO, LUFFY!”

“Trust me you don’t want him to go crazy over you.” Torao muttered bitterly.

“Sure.” Luffy took a glance at Sanji and gave the cook a radiant smile, “I really like you, Sanji.” And while Sanji was nearly dying from happiness, Luffy innocently continued with, “but I want Zoro to be the first crew, then Jinbei because he promised me, then Chopper-…”

“EEHHH?!” Chopper suddenly paled, “but I’m a doctor, I’m not a pirate!”

“I take dibs on Tony-ya. He will join my crew.” Torao glared at Luffy.

“It’s not fair, you already have Bepo! You should not monopolize cute stuff in your ship!”

“I’m taking him because he’s a doctor and I'm a medic pirate.”

“I don’t wanna be a pirate! Somebody help meeee~” Chopper cried at Nami, who could only give them a long sigh.

.

Usopp whispered to Nami while watching Luffy and Law, "I think he is a big idiot, are you really sure we have to rely on someone like him?"

Nami whispered back, "but he is strong, he's allied to Law and Eustass Kid. He is also an heir to Akagami Pirates."

Usopp watched Luffy again who now hid behind Zoro to save his ass from a nagging Alpha, "but he is such an airhead and did first before thinking of the consequence."

Nami rubbed her chin, "hmm, what do you think, Brook?"

Next to them, Brook was busy cheering Law. Nami and Usopp exchanged gaze of,  _ 'another idiot' _ and they both sighed in defeat.

.

“Oi, doc.” Gizao suddenly looming behind Luffy, staring down at Chopper, “if you got a minute, can we talk?”

“Not you too!” Luffy gritted his teeth, but the red haired pirate calmly ruffled Luffy’s hair and cut Luffy with, “It’s about the fake fruit, would you examine my crew, Doc? I have to make sure they are okay.”

Luffy could smell the worry from Gizao and so he touched the fingers on his hair, giving his own scent to help calming the Alpha. Chopper sobered from his comical expression and nodded at Gizao with determination, “Okay, I will examine them.”

“I’m going with you.” Torao added and Gizao just threw the Alpha a disgruntled look but said nothing. As they left, Luffy pouted in jealousy, “Urgh, this feeling again, it as if they had a history together or something.” He watched the back of two Alphas, walking silently in respectful distance.

“They both Rookies and I heard Eustass Kid offered an alliance to Law once to take down Akagami no Shanks but Law refused because he aimed to be Shichibukai.” Brook explained to Luffy, “and we all know Law is very popular amongst Alphas-ouch! Why are you hitting me, Nami-san, I can feel it through my skull!”

“Ah, but I’m a living bones, yohohoho~”

Jinbei smiled at Luffy, “it was unusual and honestly I’m surprised how you can be affected by feelings, Luffy. Remember when you saved Shirahoshi-hime from Vander-decken, you would only do it after I promised to treat you to dinner." The Knight said, “to think you are married now, it’s a very brave step. I’d like to know why you mated so young.”

Luffy shrugged, “my parents get married around my age too. My father said it helped to control the omega power. It is also why a Conqueror Omega can mate with many Alphas, because they became the extension of the power. To me, half-reason is for control, but it’s also because I want to. I really like Torao.” He squealed happily, much to put a smile on others.

“If that’s the case, then I’m happy for both of you.” Jinbei said.

“It’s almost like fate, right?” Franky hummed, “how you met Law and then we all stuck together here, fighting the same enemy. It’s a superrzzz experience to me.”

“It’s like gambling, I seriously have a few heart attacks when we are exposed here and there! It’s so lucky that we are still alive, we are just taking down an Emperor!” Usopp said in panic.

“What are you afraid of, you have an alliance of 5000 pirates and mercenaries.” Franky snorted.

“Really?” Luffy’s eyes widened in excitement, “Then you must spar with me, Usopp, we can be a great Ally!”

Usopp gasped, “ah, look what the time is… I should feed my pet… the baboon.”

“The baboon is your pet? As expected, you are really strong!”

Usopp cried at nobody with silent,  _ ‘help me!’ _

Bepo, Sachi and Penguin ran at them, waving the News in their hands.

“Terrible news!” Bepo shouted, “The World Nobles decided to erase the Warlords system!” the bear showed the headlines to now shocked Warlords. Meanwhile Sachi and Penguin shared them with the update of bounty posters.

“You’re all officially criminals now.”

“HEEEEEEH?!”

\---

Luffy stared at his bounty poster and chuckled proudly. It was exaggerated as usual, although he sensed that this time he earned it. He turned and saw everyone stared at their wanted poster glumly, well except for Zoro who looked like he already foreseen this and Franky who just shrugged it off.

“I can’t believe I’m back to be my old nightmare.” Robin who sat nearby, smiled sadly at her poster.

So Luffy asked her, “Are you afraid?”

Robin nodded, “yes.” She said under his breath, “I gained my freedom by turning in Crocodile and Baroque Works, with the help of Vivi & Nami, also Ace and Smoker. I even offered to be Cipher Pol by Rob Lucci but I turned them down because I like being Warlords and traveling with Sunny Go. Now I’m a criminal again and I don’t know what to do.”

Luffy watched her closely, “I am gonna be a Pirate King.” He said to her, just like what he told Zoro a while ago, “if you want me to protect you, I can do it.”

“How can you be so sure? You had no idea how to live as a criminal, you’ve just got your first bounty a month ago. I lived with mine for years.”

“To me it’s just numbers.” Luffy replied calmly, “numbers don’t dictate my life or my freedom. They’re just created by people who are scared of me, and I’m not scared of them. So if you want me to protect you, I will do it, because we are all friends now.”

“He won’t be alone.” Zoro suddenly said, “I will join his crew.”

Luffy suddenly brightened, “Really?!” in flash he jumped at Zoro, “yay, finally my firstmate!”

“Argh, I can’t breathe, Luffy!” Zoro gasped.

“Well, that makes two of us.” Jinbei added, before smiling knowingly at Robin, “Luffy I will fulfil my promise two years ago. Please accept me as your crew.” The Knight formally bowed but was immediately tackled by Luffy.

“Luffy, your dad is here.” Law returned to the group with Chopper, “what happened?”

\---

“NOOOOOO~” Chopper cried on his bounty, “I’m a criminal~”

For Nami, Chopper and Robin, they have ‘Only Alive’ bounty with each of them gaining over 100 million Berry. “It was because they’re government assets, so they were needed alive.” Brook explained, before he sighed in defeat again, “but Sakazuki-san, after all I’ve done, I’m back having bounty… this is so rude, yohohoho~” he scolded his bounty poster, “I can’t accept this!”

Franky still had this thoughtful look on him, before the cyborg addressed Luffy, “so how are you gonna start your pirate thing, do you have a ship?”

“Not yet, but I have savings to buy one.”

“Savings?” Nami suddenly had interest and shifted very close to Luffy, she might as well sat on his lap. Her eyes also turning weird, Luffy thought, “how much savings are we talking about?”

“Just a few treasure maps from Shanks, he said he got too many and didn’t have time to actually care about it. This one.” He lifted his shirt to show a band around his arm, “it’s the log pose to Captain’s John Treasure. I also have a treasure map to Sky Island, and a chest I got from when I visited Shirohige-ossan.”

“SHIROHIGE?!”

“Why did Shirohige give you a treasure chest?”

“He’s my Godfather.”

“EHHHH, I’M SURPRISED WE CAN STILL BE SURPRISED!” everyone, including Torao screeched at him. “Please stop giving us heart attacks!” Usopp shouted, “Are you saying, your dad is a YONKOU and there’s another YONKOU become your godparent?!”

“Shanks is my adopted dad.” Luffy huffed, “Shanks and Makino-san are my guardians, my real parents are Monkey D. Dragon and Gol. D. Roger.”

When everyone was turning into statues, including Jinbei, Torao took a deep breath and muttered, “He’s the son of the Pirate King and the Chief of Revolutionary.”

“THEY ARE MARRIED?!”

.

Franky glanced at Luffy again after he recovered from too much information. “I have an offer to you, Luffy. I’ll let you borrow Sunny Go on your adventure.”

“Really?” Luffy grinned in happiness, “ah, so lucky! I really like the Warlord Ship, it’s so amazing! What do you need in return, Robo-Franky?”

Franky smirked, “just a great show.” He said, “I think, sailing with you will be fun and since I’m a criminal now, I don’t have to hold back with those stinky navy and WG agents anymore. I can CRUSH them, mwahahaha~” He laughed maniacally before striking his signature pose.

Just then Bepo got a call from the ship and he passed the message to everyone, “Senchou, just now Big Mom’s Fleet arrived by Wano’s border and had a meeting with Akagami Pirate!”

“Big Mom’s?! Is it another attack?!” Sanji asked in siege.

“There’s also Admiral Akainu Fleet arriving!” Bepo relayed another message.

“NAVY IS HERE?! WHY YOU JUST MENTION IT NOW?!” Everyone shouted at poor Bepo.

“I’m sorry~” Bepo bowed in depression.

“Hey, don’t panic.” Luffy said in determination, “First where Kaido kept the meat?! We have to save them!” 

“No, you missed the point.” Usopp and Brook said in unison.

“Usopp is right.” Zoro muttered seriously, “The most important thing is to find where he kept the rice wine.”

“YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS!” Sanji and Nami respectively punched both of them.

.

“My,my, what a fun gathering~”

Everyone startled to find the newcomers, a pair of Cipher Pol agents in white suits and a noh mask, “I told you we will arrive right after the raid.”

Luffy sniffed it in the air and he froze to see not only Ace in  _ her _ new form, but also the ghost of his dead brother. “This is a lie, right?!”

“Finally I found you again, Luffy.” Ace opened her mask and grinned at Luffy, “I know you probably shocked but I’m-...”

“SABOOOOOOOOO~~~~!” Luffy was all tears and snout when he jumped at the blond haired ghost, “SABOOOO YOU’RE ALIVEEEEE~!”

“HEY, I’M RIGHT HERE TOO, HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME?!” Ace snapped.

“But Sabo is my brother while you are a demonic brother~” Luffy sniffed as he curled on the top of Sabo’s head, “and now you’re a girl, you’re just a demon.”

“Damn you ungrateful brat~”

“Hahaha, I have never been so happy in my life,” Sabo laughed, “Thank you for staying alive, Luffy!”

“SABOOOOOO~”

“I will kill both of you, GRRR~” Ace shifted into fire, “but first, what the fuck are you doing to my little brother, Trafalgar?!”

\---


End file.
